12) Fighting the Tales
by IlaGolden
Summary: This is the twelfth book in the Tales Saga and the fourth book in Tales Saga TNG. A month has passed since SK left and everyone is in a strange state of flux. What's more, between the threats posed by Mokuba, Serenity, Ni and the Teen its looking like things aren't going to return to normal any time soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A month had passed since Joey and the others had disappeared. Jo and Crovell were still missing their true essence, something both of them were slowly coming to terms with. The restrictions between them had been lifted but only because no one really saw any point in enforcing it. Not when they had the more important matter of rescuing Catilin, Duke, Kasey and Joey from the Teen. In fact, everything felt unimportant in comparison.

Sighing heavily Crovell brushed the hair back from Jo's face, as she slept peacefully beside him. The others allowing them to be together like this felt like a strange kind of acceptance. Acceptance _he_ needed now and she didn't.

'I am Order,' he kept his voice low, 'and you are Chaos. I need you more now than I used to, because you are everything I want to be.'

For a moment she stirred, but almost instantly settled back into sleep again. He still couldn't help but love her. Love everything about her. Need her. But it was different feeling to before.

'I don't want to be Order, I want to be Chaos. I liked being Chaos and I don't like being this.'

'You could trade,' Arados's voice sounded from the doorway, startling him.

Glancing up, he saw his brother stood in a shaft of moonlight, watching them in an almost bored way.

'How long have you been there?'

'Don't you know,' he turned his gaze away, 'or is your nose so full of her sent you can't smell anyone else anymore.'

'Must you still be like this,' Crovell felt more than a twinge of hurt at his words, 'can't you see we're in pain.'

'I know,' Arados gave a heavy sigh, 'that's why I didn't stop them from letting you be together. I have…' he hesitated. 'False has made a lot of things clear to me over the last few weeks. He's helped me out a lot, so I in turn did a little digging for him. Turns out his mother was pretty special too. I guess that's why…'

'You agoraphobia went away?'

'The agoraphobia you created in me you mean,' he glared.

'Sorry,' Crovell lowered his gaze.

'Whatever,' he sighed again, 'it hasn't gone away completely, but it is manageable now.'

'Is that why you're here in the middle of the night?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I couldn't sleep. I've been feeling a little weird since the last day of the Blue Ice cycle; I've been having a lot of trouble sleeping.'

'And you decided to get over your insomnia by watching me and your sister sleep?'

'No,' Arados shook his head, 'I thought maybe… I thought my insomnia might be… well that it might be to do with guilt.'

'Because you let this happen to Jo?'

'Because I couldn't… because I still can't accept the two of you being together.'

'So you thought coming here would what? Allow you to alleviate your guilt by apologising.'

'Maybe, I don't know,' he gave a heavy sounding sigh. 'Look I know saying I'm sorry won't change anything; just like I know telling you I've finally… that I can finally accept you two together won't make things right. Because it would be a lie for a start and for a second we both know it's too little too late. But I thought… I mean, False and I have been working on something which might help you. Really help you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Like I said before, about you trading in order to get back what is rightly yours.'

'Trading how?'

'That's what we're still working on,' Arados pulled a face. 'We think we might have found a way now, but…'

'Is it just you and False working on this?'

'Tay's looking for ways to protect his cousins and Lus has… other interests.'

'Our temporary Helper,' Crovell nodded understandingly, remembering what he had been told about that. 'Are they together now?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'and I don't think Kisara really knows Lus likes her like that. But he's been helping her to settle into her new role by helping her go through SK's files.'

'Has SK been found yet?'

'He's still missing.'

'I can't believe he just took off without a word like that, what was he thinking?'

'Who knows?'

'You don't think he ascended do you?'

'That's the one thing everyone's pretty sure he didn't do,' Arados shook his head. 'Why would he ascend now when his role as Helper hasn't officially ended?'

'Maybe he didn't have a choice. He was part of an old order, plus the part of Jay he took into himself, maybe something happened when the multiverse reset and it damaged him in a way that…'

'I don't think so, not when Kaiba and Tristan are so certain he's evolving somehow.'

'Evolving into what; Nethher Herin, generally speaking, don't evolve.'

'There was always something special about SK though, don't you remember the stories?'

'I guess…'

For a few moments the brothers fell into silence. Then, giving another sigh, Crovell pulled himself away from Jo and got out of the bed.

'How's your agoraphobia doing at the moment?'

It's under control,' Arados frowned. 'Why?'

'I want to take you somewhere.'

'Where?'

'You'll see soon enough.'

'Why can't you just tell me now?'

'Because…'

'Because what?'

'You'll see when you get there Ara.'

'But I want to know now.'

'Look,' Crovell drew in a strangely covert breath in, 'it's the place I was hiding out all those years. I think you need to see it for yourself.'

'Why?'

'Because I feel like you're going to need it.'

'Again, why?'

'The Teen might still be after your Light,' Crovell lowered his gaze. 'If he comes after you, I want… I want you to be safe.'

'Why?'

'Because it's the right thing to do.'

'But you don't normally care about doing the right thing, just the most chaotic.'

'Well I'm not Chaos anymore, am I,' he clenched and unclenched his fists in a tense manner, 'and even when I was I still cared about doing the right thing, just in the most interesting way.'

'Is that what you're calling it now?'

'Look, do you want to see this place or not?'

'I guess.'

'Then stop fussing and come with me, alright.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'You have to leave him,' False shot her a look, as the pair received a brief reprieve from Ni's company.

Ever since False had agreed to his father's terms, he'd been forced to report in with Ni every single night with a progress report. Then, if he was unlucky, he was forced to spend the rest of the night in his father's company. It made him feel so dirty. And dirtier still because there was nothing he could do to help the one person in a worse position than him. Although that was probably what kept him coming back; the thought he couldn't just abandon her to her fate, without trying to do something, anything…

'There's no way he'll let me do that,' Helen sighed heavily, breaking his train of thoughts. 'The second I even think about trying to get away from him, he'll know, and then… then…'

'You can't honestly want to mother one of his bastard children.'

'Right now I don't even want him touching me.'

'And what does my father have to say about that?'

'He says I'll come round to his way of thinking eventually. He says he can always spot the ones who will a mile away.'

'I'm sure he's just saying that to try and break you.'

'And if it works it'll just prove he was right, huh?' Helen shook her head. 'He'll prove he was able to spot me a mile off and know I could be broken. He picked me because he knows I'm weak.'

'You're not weak Helen,' False sighed, 'you were just sucked in by his act.'

'You weren't though, were you?'

'That's probably because he antagonised me a little when I first met him. And he probably did that on purpose because he didn't want me sucked in.'

'Because he wanted you to find out you were his son?'

'Exactly, what would he need with trying to sucker me in when he can go, hey look boy, daddy's home,' False made a noise of frustration. 'I wish to all the gods up there he was not my father, but unfortunately there's nothing I can do about that one.'

'But there is something I can do about being his future baby mamma?'

'There is, if you want there to be something you can do about it,' he nodded. 'Come on Helen, this goes against everything you stand for, doesn't it?'

'Balancers are just meant to keep the Balance,' she wearily rubbed her face, 'no one said anything about them having to be good.'

'Well then I'm saying something about it,' he gritted his teeth. 'There is no way you can possibly justify this action under any term of Balance, therefore…'

'Who said it couldn't be justified?' Ni's voice sounded from behind him, cutting False's words off in his throat. 'A child born to a good and an evil parent is a balance after all, wouldn't you agree H H?'

'Hateling are a moral ambiguity,' she tilted her head, 'but that doesn't mean they're justified.'

'Why not?'

'Because…'

'Oh, H H, are you really trying to give an argument against a child being born? I thought that would be against your nature.'

'I'm not saying they shouldn't be born,' she pulled a face, 'I'm just saying they shouldn't be… I mean, they can't always be justified.'

'You don't think a child between us could be justified. Or are you specifically saying no Hateling bastard of mine can be justified?'

'I think she means both,' False met his gaze.

'Oh does she now,' Ni turned on him. 'You do realise that means she's saying your existence is unjustifiable.'

'I wouldn't deny her that,' he maintained his gaze. 'I don't think it's possible for anyone to justify what you did to me and my family. I died because of you.'

'I know,' the devil grinned, 'I think that's one of my top ten moments of the last century.'

'You're sick.'

'Tell me something I don't know.'

Snorting slightly, False turned away from him. It was way too late in the day to be having it out with Ni like this. After all, the devil was inexhaustible and could easily tie a weary person around their own words. It was impossible to win an argument with him unless you knew how to counter everything and anything thrown at you.

'May I leave now,' False folded his arms tensely.

'Only if you promise me you're going to crash on _his_ floor,' Ni smirked.

'You like the thought of him getting ideas, don't you?'

'You said you'd do anything for me in order to save your little friends, what's wrong with this as an anything?'

'Because it's not fair on him. I don't want to…'

'Oh come on my boy, you might find you like it once you've tried it.'

'I don't want to play your sick, twisted little game with him.'

'But you've already started playing it, remember?' Ni laughed. 'And anyway, would you rather I have you play it with her instead?'

For a moment he hesitated, then he lowered his head and turned away.

'I told you I didn't want to hurt her.'

'Then you'll just have to put up with hurting him instead. Now, do you still wish to retire from my company for the night?'

'Yes,' False sighed.

'Then you'll have to make yourself a nice little bed on his floor. Unless you decide somewhere else in his room is a little more comfortable, of course.'

'You're not suggesting that I…'

'Oh, now that's really no business of mine False. Its up to you how closely to him you keep yourself.'

'I can't believe you're asking me to do this. I can't believe I agreed to do this. This isn't fair.'

'Go throw your tantrum somewhere else False,' Ni rolled his eyes in disgust, 'right now your broken record routine bores me.'

'You're only saying that because you know I'm right. You know this isn't fair.'

'Of course it's not fair. But it will be a lot of fun, don't you think?'

'Fun for who?'

'Me, naturally and maybe yourself when you come round to my way of thinking about this.'

'I'll never come round to your way of thinking. Just like I'm never going to let you…'

'See, you're protective already, that just proves how much you already care.'

'You don't even know what I was going to say,' False gritted his teeth. 'How do you know I was going to say anything about…?'

'I know you were going to say that you'll never let me get my hands on…'

'You don't know I was going to say that!'

'Oh I do. I know for sure that's exactly what you were going to say. Because you're my son, remember? I know exactly how and why you think.'

'You don't know anything about me,' he shot him a disgusted look. 'And you can't control what I do,' with that he turned and started walking away.

'That's where you're wrong False,' Ni's voice echoed after him, 'I can control exactly what you do. Have fun sleeping now, won't you?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Since his parents and sister had disappeared, Drake had been staying with the Kaibas, under the strict ruling that he was _not_ allowed to spend whole nights in Taylor's room. They might have been more than happy for the pair to be together, but they were not about to let them get up to things a thirteen year old boy shouldn't know about. Even if that thirteen year old boy already knew more than he ought to. Instead he stayed in a room three or four down the hall from his still mute boyfriend. Or at least he did now they'd come back to Earth. When the Kaibas had stayed up in heaven to be on the safe side whilst preparing their house to mask their eventual return, his room had been much closer. In fact only the little one the new Helper stayed in had separated him from Taylor, but only because nowhere else was really suitable for him to sleep.

None of the Kaibas, except Taylor, were interested in locating Drake's missing family. But then they did have other things to worry about. Instead the burden of responsibility for freeing Joey from the Teen's hold and getting the missing Ashmars back home was Kisara, who'd very quickly returned to being the flabbergasted ditz he'd first met. Drake also got the distinct feeling Kisara didn't like him or any other Ashmar for that matter. She was always delayed by something when he called her, but whenever anyone else tried she couldn't be there fast enough. She never made lame excuses to anyone but him either, or at least that's how Drake felt and he spent hours complaining to Taylor about it.

Although saying that Drake was more than aware of the fact something pretty serious was bothering his lover. Ever since Drake had gone to stay with him Taylor went from stupidly happy, to brooding, to affectionate, to standoffish in the blink of an eye. He was almost becoming unpredictable in terms of his moods and this constant cloud appeared to be lingering over his head. On more than one occasion Drake had asked him what was bothering him and each time Taylor replied with the same distant shrug. He didn't even try to explain it in any way, shape or form. He just appeared totally determined to wallow in whatever misery it was he'd found himself in.

So Drake would find himself complaining for hours on end about Kisara and feel selfishly guilty about not trying to get whatever it was out of Taylor. In the end he half thought about talking to Kaiba or Tristan about it, but they always seemed to have much better things to do than listen to him. Sighing heavily, he turned over in his bed and tried to get some sleep. Unfortunately sleep was one of those things he rarely got to enjoy a lot of anymore. There was always way too much running through his mind for it to switch off and let him get some peace. Some nights the feeling was so bad, it was all he could do not to scream his head off in frustration. He felt so unduly trapped by so many forces he couldn't control and all his old nightmares pressed hard against the forefront of his mind.

Suddenly the door to his room creaked open. Warily he sat up and prepared himself to fend off a possible attacker. To his surprise and joy, however, it was Taylor. There was a look on his lover's face which instantly alerted Drake to something being… not wrong exactly, but amiss. Frowning in an almost pained kind of way, Taylor made his way across the room and perched himself on the end of Drake's bed. A long, slow and silent expanse of minutes dissolved around them, as Drake waited to see what Taylor would do. Eventually his lover's eyes glanced back towards him. He then made his way up the bed, pulled himself under the sheets next to Drake and closed his eyes.

For a few moments Drake just stared at him in confusion. Then, giving an almost contented sigh, he settled himself back down and wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist. Sleep followed very soon after, as though this one small gesture had made everything right with the world.

* * *

'You're here again?' Arados kept his voice low, as he entered his room to find False half asleep on his floor.

'You're supposed to be my buffer, remember,' False's voice was mute. 'Ni's most likely to come after me when I'm most vulnerable; like at night when I'm trying to sleep.'

'Yeah, I know, that's what you've said every night,' he pressed his lips together. 'But I thought you were going to try staying with Kisara now. You know, since the Kaibas have moved back down to Earth and everything.'

'I tried that,' False sighed, 'it didn't work out.'

'Why not?'

For a few moments False was tensely silent, as though he were trying to find some truthful sounding answer. Eventually, however, he shrugged and rolled away from him.

'You should get to bed; it's not good for you to be staying up late like this all the time.'

'I've just been feeling a little restless lately,' Arados made his way towards the bed, 'and I don't know why.'

False gave an almost impatient sounding sigh, as if he knew the exact reason why he was feeling so restless and was just wishing Arados would get a clue already. False had been making a lot of sighs like that over the last few weeks and Arados was beginning to wish he'd cut it out and just say what was going on.

'You know it can't exactly be all that comfortable on the floor,' Arados crawled his way into bed. 'Maybe we should swap for a day or two. You never know, it might help my restlessness.'

'You're not sleeping on the floor,' False almost snapped at him.

'Why not? It's my floor, isn't it?'

'Because I say you're not sleeping on the floor; it'll do you absolutely no good what so ever.'

'But it would do you some good to take the bed for a few days. And I'm not soft so…'

'NO FLOOR,' False cut him off. 'I will _not_ let you sleep on the floor, do you understand?'

'No I don't actually,' Arados frowned. 'At least not why you're so against it.'

'Like I said before, it wouldn't be good for you.'

'Shouldn't I be the one to judge what's good for me and what's not?'

'No floor Arados.'

'Because it's not good for me, but it's plenty good for you?'

'Yes, because I'm not…' False cut himself off before saying whatever the last word in that sentence was.

He then gave another heavy sigh and fained settling down to sleep.

'Because you're not what?' Arados pressed, not willing to let it drop there.

'Nothing, forget I said anything.'

'How can I forget when you've made it sound so… intriguing?'

'Look, its nothing Ara, I'd just feel much better knowing you were sleeping somewhere proper and not the floor, okay?'

'Okay, but why would _that_ make _you_ feel better?'

'Because it would,' he gave another frustrated sounding sigh. 'I worry about you, okay, so sue me.'

For a few moments Arados stared thoughtfully down at him. He then took a strangely deep breath and said something which surprised even him.

'Well if you won't trade sleeping places, do you at least want to share mine?'

There was a tense moment, as the question hung unanswered in the air.

'Not tonight,' False eventually pulled the covers over his head, 'I'm already settled here and I just want to sleep.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Lus,' he heard someone hiss, as they roughly shook him, 'Lus wake up.'

Groaning in reply, he kept his eyes closed. There was no way he was going to wake up, not when any fool could tell it was stupid o'clock in the morning.

'Lus,' the voice and the shaking became more insistent, 'Lus wake up.'

He gave another weary groan and tried to pull away from his disturber.

'Lus please.'

Sighing in annoyance, he finally opened his eyes and was mildly pleased to find Kisara stood above him. Instantly he felt guilty for being so unwilling to wake before and, yawning deeply, he forced himself to sit up.

'What's the matter?'

'I need you to come with me,' she took hold of his hand and had Jumped him down to hell before as he'd so much as a chance to even think about getting dressed.

Glancing round Lus noted two things. The first was that they were closer to the fire caverns than the ice ones. The second was that the city they were in was completely empty. Slowly Lus let his eyes wonder round, to see if there was anything else he was missing. Anything that would have made Kisara too rattled to wait until a decent hour to show him this. As far as he could tell there was nothing, but then again he didn't exactly know what he was supposed to be looking for.

'What's this all about,' he eventually sighed, shooting her a curious look as he did.

'Remember what I told you about… about me being related to Dee?'

'I remember you only told me because Ni let it slip during the Kaibas confrontation with him, when they were rescuing CiCi and Damon.'

'Few people still know about it,' she nodded, 'so long as it doesn't spread beyond those I'm supposed to be working for Dee thinks we'll be okay.'

'I know, you've told me that enough time too.'

'Well this city is…'

'Is what?'

'Is how Ni found out, he used an unequal trade spell to…' she shrugged vacantly. 'But there's more to it than that; the trade was a little fairer than just finding out what happened to my family.'

'Oh?'

'Blue Ice conception was something Dee and Arrena agreed should not be reawakened with the new generation, because there are so many ways to get round that whole problem nowadays. And the only ones who should know about it should be already dead and out of any other possible option. And even then they shouldn't really be told.'

'I thought you told me you didn't know anything about Blue Ice,' he frowned.

'I've done research since,' she adverted her gaze, 'especially since I found out it was connected to this place.'

'What was connected to this place?'

'Catilin finding the information she needed to awaken Ara's Blue Ice,' Kisara pressed her lips together, 'Ni wanted to make sure she did. And he wanted to make sure she'd use the spell on Ara no matter what.'

'But wait,' Lus's frown deepened, 'that would mean he wanted Ara to have heirs. I don't know about you, but…'

'This is about more than Ni just wanting Ara to have heirs. Blue Ice would allow Ara to conceive a child with anyone. What if Ni wanted to be that anyone or wanted to make sure one of his own was?'

'What do you mean; that Ni wants yet another Hateling offspring? I thought the guy got off on conquests, not just spawning bastards.'

'He does.'

'Then why would he go for someone who'd just spawn him a bastard, Because, lets face it, Ara's not going to fall for his tricks any time soon.'

'That's why I said Ni might be wanted to make Ara fall for one of his own. One of his Hateling.'

'Yeah, but Ara would see that coming a mile off.'

'There were a lot of people living in this city once,' Kisara indicated around them, 'you only need a third of them for an unequal trade on the first or the second point, so what were the remaining third traded for, if not to make Ara completely ignorant to who or what he was falling for?'

'Hmm,' Lus mused for a second.

He couldn't help but get the feeling that Kisara was right. That somehow things were about to spiral out of control, _again_. But what he couldn't see was why she'd picked the early hours of the morning to tell him about this.

'I guess we need to keep an eye on Ara then,' he shrugged, 'make sure he doesn't start associating with any weird men.'

'Lus…' she hesitated for a moment, before biting her lip and turning her head away.

'What is it,' he pressed, when he realised she wasn't about to finish what she was saying.

'False is… False is one of Ni's Hateling. What if… what if Ni planned for Ara to fall for False?'

'Do you really think your friend would do the devil's bidding like that?'

'I don't want to believe it,' she admitted. 'I want to believe that maybe he doesn't know Ara is falling for him. That he's not trying to control Ara or… or anything like that. I don't believe False would… could…'

'If you're this worried you can't be all that sure.'

'I haven't spoken to False properly since I became the temporary Helper,' she lowered her gaze, 'and, whenever I do see him, he's always with Ara. I think Ni's somehow manipulating both of them.'

'You think Ni might be trying to get False to fall for Ara,' he tried to stop an amused smirk from forcing its way onto his lips.

He knew he shouldn't be celebrating something like that but, if False really did end up liking Arados, it cleared the way for Lus being with Kisara. And being with Kisara was something Lus wanted more than anything.

'It's the only explanation I can find that doesn't mean False knows what's going on,' Kisara pulled a face. 'Because I really, really don't want him to know what's going on. I…'

'I understand,' Lus cut her off. 'But are you sure it's even possible for False to fall for Ara. I mean, is he…?'

'I always thought he liked me,' she lowered her gaze. 'I always thought… until recently… that he'd be the one I'd end up with. Then all this happened and now I'm not so sure anymore. I'm not even sure if I want to end up with him anymore or if there's someone…' her eyes rose to meet his for a moment, before turning away again. 'I used to think there was no one else in the world for me other than False, but now I think there might be someone else. And if there is I want there to be someone else for False too, but…'

'But?'

'This might seem a little selfish, but… I still want there to be a chance for me and False too. If there's someone else out there for him, then I don't want that person to be…'

'Oh,' Lus gave a nervous cough, 'I see.'

'I don't know,' she gave a heavy sigh, 'maybe I am being selfish in wanting two people to like me. But…'

'Hey, we're all allowed to be selfish every now and then,' his face filled with a gentle smile, 'I know I am.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mai awoke that morning to the sound of her own heavy sigh; something she was doing a lot of lately. But then again there wasn't really much else she could do, not with Joey still missing and under the control of the monster who had destroyed her daughter. In her mind Mai kept going over the first time she'd met the Teen. The way he'd appeared so polite. So innocent. And the way he kept blushing at everything she spoke to him. She almost couldn't believe he was nothing more than a wolf lurking within that sheep's clothing or that he had taken her husband away from her.

Miserably she rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to start another new day without him. She didn't want to spend another minute without him. It wasn't fair.

'Joey… why can't you be here?'

A sudden shuffling of movement from behind her forced her eyes open. Turning towards the sound, she was almost amazed to see Kasey stood there. Instantly her heart began thudding hard in her chest. There was no way Kasey would be here alone and there was no way she was here for any good reasons.

'Where are your parents Kasey,' Mai tried to sound calm and casual.

Kasey didn't reply. Instead she just tilted her head curiously and stared at Mai in a way almost devoid of recognition.

'You… you are Kasey, aren't you?' Mai pressed, almost fearful of what she was about to discover.

Still the little girl remained silent, watching Mai closely. Staring. Forever staring. Until suddenly she vanished. Not in the way those who could did when they Jumped, but…

'An Onchasen,' realisation passed through Mai, 'could that have been an Onchasen?'

After a few moments of just staring at the space Kasey had disappeared from, Mai took action, getting herself up and out of bed. She couldn't be sure what had just happened, but she knew one thing; she now had a renewed sense of determination for finding her husband and she was going to make sure everyone else felt the same. Because the Teen could not be allowed to hold Joey captive forever. She wouldn't let him.

* * *

Burying himself under the blanket he'd slept under, False pressed his hands to his ears and tried to block out the sound of Arados being sick. False hated the noise of it, he always had. That was one of the reasons he was glad Vii Sen rarely got ill; because it meant Vii Sen rarely threw up. Which in turn meant he rarely had to hear the disgusting sound of it. After a few moments it stopped and a flushing noise came from the direction of Arados's bathroom. As False heard the door to it open, he lowered the blanket from his face and glanced up at Arados.

'Are you okay,' he frowned, when he saw the paleness of Arados's face.

'Yeah,' he nodded slowly, 'I'm just feeling a little… off this morning,' he collapsed lazily back down onto his bed, making False wince slightly. 'I knew I shouldn't have had that fourth helping of chocolate cake last night, but it just looked way too good.'

'You just eat too much period,' False rolled his eyes, trying to keep everything casual. 'It's a wonder you're not in there every morning doing that,' he pulled a face.

'I do not eat too much,' Arados half glared at him, 'not all the time anyway.'

'Yeah, the last month has just been an exception.'

'Are you saying I'm greedy?'

'No, that's not it.'

'Then what?'

'It doesn't matter,' False gave a heavy sigh, before getting up and gathering together his day clothes.

Ever since he'd started crashing on Arados's floor he always slept in the same loner clothes Arados had first given him. He had to admit they were definitely comfortable to sleep in, but the second they hit morning False liked to get out of them as quickly as possible. Not because he felt uncomfortable wearing something of Arados's, but because he liked his own clothes more. As he headed towards the bathroom for his usual morning shower, he cast a glance back towards Arados. He was stretched lazily out on the bed, probably not planning to get up and dressed for another few hours, if at all. Arados's whole attitude to life was completely different to False's and there was something kind of inviting about that.

Instantly his whole body rushed with a sense of shame and guilt. Arados was a good guy and was definitely someone False wanted to maintain a friendship with, but after what Ni had made happen he just didn't know how that would be possible. Just like he knew he and Arados would never be anything more than friends no matter how much Ni kept trying for it. And he would definitely be lucky to keep that friendship after…

'What are you thinking about,' Arados cut off his train of thoughts.

'Kissy,' he shrugged, uncomfortable with any other answer.

'What happened between you two?'

'Huh?'

'You said last night that the reason you're not staying with her is that things didn't work out, so what happened?'

'I never actually made it to see her,' he lowered his gaze, 'Ni got to me first. That's what happened.'

'Oh I see, another confrontation with your father would be enough to keep you away from her,' Arados threw him a sympathetic smile.

'I don't want to hurt her.'

'I know,' he nodded, 'that's why I'm your buffer, remember.'

'Yeah,' False smiled, suddenly really glad they were friends, for now at least, 'I know. Thank you.'

'There's no need to thank me,' Arados shrugged, 'I could never leave a friend of mine stranded. Especially not when they're scared about hurting someone they care about.'

'You do understand how important Kissy is to me, don't you,' False pressed his lips together, wondering exactly what ideas Arados had in his head about the whole situation.

'I kind of figured it was more than just friendship,' he averted his gaze.

'I've known her my whole life,' False turned towards the window, 'I don't know what I'd do without her.'

'I just wish I could find someone who'd think the same about me,' Arados's voice was low. 'It just seems that all the ones I could be interested in have no interest in me at all.'

'I'm sure that's not true.'

'Well I'm sure it is. Just like I'm sure I'm going to die old and alone.'

'No,' False flicked his gaze back towards him, 'that won't happen. There is someone out there for you, someone who'll make you happy. You've just got to…'

'Have faith?' Arados finished for him, before rolling his eyes. 'But I am faith. How can I have myself?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Taylor knew he shouldn't have done it, but he'd just needed to feel… safe. He'd needed to feel safe and he hadn't been able to feel that alone. The look his Parto had given him when he'd come in to wake Drake up that morning had said more than words ever could. He was clearly disappointed Taylor would disobey him like that. It didn't matter that he and Drake hadn't actually done anything other than sleep side by side, his Parto would still see him as being in the wrong. As if to prove this he had left without saying anything, leaving the two boys to get up and dressed in their own time. Taylor knew he'd be forced to deal with the ramifications of it later, but for now…

'We should tell them the truth,' there were notes of clear concern in Drake's voice, 'that nothing happened. I mean, nothing did happen.'

Taylor nodded slightly, but kept his gaze adverted from Drake. He wasn't ashamed or nervous about the fact they'd been caught in bed together, he was just distracted by the same thoughts which had been distracting him for weeks now. His brother's deal. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in Fray's way of doing things, even if they were progressing painfully slowly, it was just the overhanging threat of Ni taking away his voice completely which had him more than a little concerned. What would be the point of learning to talk again if it could be lost so easily?

'Do you think they'll believe us,' Drake interrupted his train of thoughts.

He shrugged, but kept his gaze averted. He didn't want anyone else to find out he was contemplating making a deal with Ni only he knew existed. It would crush everyone. Hell he was pretty sure it would crush him considering the price Ni wanted, but the fear of never speaking again…

'Tay, what is it?' Drake's question caught him off guard.

Glancing up, Taylor noticed the lines of worry creasing their way into his forehead. Clearly Taylor's attitude was more noticeable than he thought.

'You've been acting strangely for a while now,' Drake took half a step towards him, 'I mean, strangely even for you. You are happy with us, aren't you?'

A genuine smile pulled at his lips as Taylor nodded. It was true, ever since the two of them had become open and honest about their relationship he'd never been happier. He just wished there wasn't this constant threat of his brother hanging over him.

'Then what is it?'

Giving a heavy sigh, Taylor shrugged and averted his gaze again.

'Tay,' suddenly Drake was right next to him, gently lifting his face up so his eyes met with Drake's gaze, 'I know something's going on in that head of yours. Why can't you tell me what's going on? I won't think any less of you, no matter what it is, I promise. I just… I just feel so useless.'

For a few moments Taylor just stared searchingly into his eyes, then he softly allowed his fingers to trace the features of Drake's face, smoothing out the worried creases lying there. He then leant into kiss him deeply, not exactly sure what he was hoping to achieve by it. For a few moments the pair of them just remained like that, exchanging deep kisses. Then, suddenly, Drake pulled back from him. There was an odd look in his eyes striking Taylor as almost being painful.

'We shouldn't,' Drake shook his head, before getting up and finishing getting dressed, 'we're in enough trouble as it is for sharing a bed, lets not make it worse by actually…' he cut himself off and become rigidly stiff. 'I love you Tay, but I'm just not ready for that yet, do you understand?'

He nodded. If he was being honest with himself, Taylor wasn't ready to take things to that level yet anyway. Besides, he'd made an agreement with himself when the two of them first got together to take it at whatever pace Drake needed. After all, his boyfriend was still suffering the effects of his traumatic experience and Taylor would do anything to stop that from getting worse.

'I think I miss the sound of your voice sometimes,' Drake's words caused Taylor to stare up at him with a heightened level of shocked curiosity. 'I mean,' he gave a strangely deflated sigh, 'you just seem so sad without it. I miss it because I think you miss it. Not because… I mean… I just want you to be happy.'

Giving a strange half smile, Taylor nodded again. He got what Drake was trying to say, even if he didn't exactly articulate it well.

'I think I miss you.'

And with that he knew if this made Drake feel like he was absent, him turning evil would not help matters any. It was Drake more than anything else which would make accepting the deal with Ni impossible. Plus Taylor had been tricked by evil before, just because they said they could do something doesn't mean they actually will. No his best bet was sticking with Fray; working out what made him lose his voice in the first place. Sure there was definitely physical damage there caused by the force Arados had exerting, but according to Fray most of it was just psychological now. But what part of the events surrounding that incident was keeping his voice bottled up? Until he figured that out everything he and his eldest brother did had little effect. He just needed to figure out what was going on in his mind and then… then…

'We should go down and face your parents,' Drake sighed and shifted his gaze towards the door, 'there's no point in us putting it off any longer.'

With little else he could do, Taylor nodded for what felt like the millionth time. Then, together, the pair of them made their way out of the room.

* * *

Ni was preparing for something, Helen knew that much. But what or why she had no idea. All she knew was that he needed her to be more than just another one of his conquests. She didn't know when she'd managed to work that one out, but she knew it was true. Part of her felt she was little more than leverage over False, something to keep him playing pretty whilst he wrestled with his conscience. It made sense, after all the guy had made it more than obvious he was worried about her safety and Ni was the type to make something seem like a genuine threat without having to say the actual words.

'What's the matter Helen?' Ni's voice suddenly sounded from behind her, making her jump slightly.

Turning towards him, she half hoped she could get away with saying nothing at all. But she knew Ni, he'd eventually demand an answer out of her, no matter what she did.

'I want to go home,' her voice was mute, 'I'm homesick. Hell's not exactly my idea of… anything.'

'You'll get used to it eventually,' a strange smile spread across his face, 'you just have to learn to think of this place as your home now.'

'Except its not, is it,' she shook her head, 'the second I begot you another bastard heir you'll send me packing back to the Balance.'

'Is that what you think Helen?'

'It's the truth, isn't it? You just want a child out of me, nothing more.'

'Ah, but I do want more from you than that.'

'Like what?'

'This place will become your home Helen,' his words revealed nothing, 'don't forget that.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Arados and False were in the kitchen eating breakfast when she found him. For some reason recently False was everywhere she looked and she was beginning to wonder when her household had adopted another member into its ranks. If she was being honest with herself, she wasn't totally sure what to make of False. He was both a Vii Sen and the Hateling child of Ni, which theoretically made him a threat to her and her family. Yet even she had to admit that he didn't come across as being evil. Moody maybe and strangely distant at times, as though he was brooding over things he didn't want to be thinking about. But evil…?

'Hey Mum,' Arados greeted between mouthfuls, 'you look about as good as I feel.'

At his words, she gave her son the once over. He looked tired and maybe slightly pale. Instantly she felt worried about him, but knowing he wouldn't appreciate her fussy, she remained a cool distance away.

'I had a visitor this morning,' she kept her voice level and calm.

'Anyone I know?'

'Kasey.'

'Kasey,' Arados frowned at her, 'really?'

'I'm pretty sure it was her.'

'Did she say anything?'

'No, but…' she hesitated.

'But what Mum?'

'I don't think it was the real Kasey, I think it was her Onchasen.'

'Why?'

'Because of the way she disappeared.'

'Oh, I see…'

'Do you think the Teen could have been using her Onchasen to send a message to us,' False gave her a more than intrigued glance.

'I wouldn't put it past him,' Arados butted in before Mai had a chance to say anything. 'I mean, it's just his style, right?'

'We don't really know what his style is, remember,' the other boy pointed out. 'I mean, no one's had more than about five minutes worth of contact with the guy and still has their sanity intact enough to tell the tale.'

'I don't know,' Arados frowned, 'I mean, he has Crovell's Chaos, right? And sending Kasey's Onchasen is something Crovell would do.'

'But he also has Jo's Order, is something like this in her style of things? And even if things like this are in their style, the Teen is _not_ your siblings; he'll have a style all of his own.'

'You don't know that,' Arados shook his head. 'For all we know my brother's Chaos might be a stronger influence on him than we could possibly anticipate. I mean, from what I've heard he pretty much got a complete personality transplant after receiving it. So it's probably safe to assume he's at least partially acting like my brother.'

'And what about your sister's Order, what kind of effect would that have had on him. I mean, no one has encountered the Teen since then.'

'The Order in Jo has always complimented the Chaos in Crovell.'

'So what goes for one, goes for the other?'

'In this case, yeah I think so.'

'So does that mean you two are agreeing this is a message from the Teen?' Mai interrupted them, trying to pull the focus back.

'I think we are Mum,' Arados gave an odd little half laugh.

'So do you think we should hunt the Teen out again?'

'Not yet.'

'Why not?'

'False and I have something we want to try out first.'

'And that is?'

'We want to switch the nature of his siblings,' False leant back in the chair he was sat on and folded his arms. 'You know, give Order back to Jo and Chaos back to Crovell.'

'Is that possible,' she gave him a curious once over, wondering once again how much he could really be trusted.

'We think so,' Arados nodded. 'Although we're still a long way off being ready to test the theory.'

'How long?'

'A day,' False sighed, 'maybe two at the most.'

'Would a little help cut the time down a little?'

'Probably, yeah.'

'Then I want you to call Kisara in on this one; make this her first official job as our temporary Helper.'

The boys exchanged an odd glance, before Arados shrugged and False let out a deep sigh.

'Alright,' False nodded, 'we'll let her help. And it'll probably be worth bringing the other members of the trio in on this now too.'

'Why the other members of the trio,' Mai frowned.

'You didn't think Ara would be powerful enough to do this on his own, did you?'

For some reason hearing False call her son Ara had made her flinch slightly. She didn't know what it was, but something in the way he'd said it had made her feel…

'Well?' False pressed. 'Did you?'

'I guess I didn't think about that,' she sighed, 'and I guess having the extra help will make things go faster still.'

'Exactly.'

'I'll give the others a call then,' Arados began clearing away his breakfast things.

'No, let me do that,' False got up and left the room. 'I want to have a little chat with Lus anyway.'

As he left, Mai's eyes flicked towards her son. Clearly he was pining after his new friend a little, but the second he sensed his Mum watching him, he gave a nervous little cough and turned away.

'You like him?'

'He's a friend,' Arados shrugged, 'we get on.'

'But do you _like_ him?'

'He has a thing for Kisara,' he averted his gaze, 'he's pretty much told me that himself. And anyway, he's dead; even I'm not so desperate as to fall for a dead guy.'

'That doesn't mean you don't like him though, does it?'

'I told you, he's just a friend and, like I said, he's straight and interested in Kisara. And I'm not going to start chasing after another unavailable guy, no matter how good looking I think he is.'

'So you do think he's attractive then?'

'Come on Mum, you more than anyone should know attraction doesn't equal out to anything in the real world.'

'There's no shame in being attracted to him though,' she studied him for a moment.

'Maybe' Arados shrugged.

'I'm just glad you're able to see possibilities beyond Taylor,' she kept her voice soft as she pulled him into an unappreciated motherly hug, 'even if it is grudgingly. Because I promise you the right person is out there for you somewhere, you just haven't met them yet.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kisara felt as though she was drowning in a pile of SK's old files when Dayena arrived. Since her talk with Lus in the early hours of the morning she'd been here, trying to keep herself occupied. She wasn't really succeeding all that well and the appearance of her adoptive mother was a refreshing change.

'Coping,' Dayena's face filled with a greeting smile.

'Barely,' Kisara gave a heavy sigh, 'I can't believe he just kind of dumped all this on me in the end; I wasn't even given a choice.'

'I know.'

'Do you know where he is now,' Kisara met her gaze with a kind of questioning wonder. 'I mean, something is happening to him right, he's still out there.'

'Yes, he is, but I don't know where.'

'Does anybody?'

Dayena shook her head and Kisara couldn't help but sigh again.

'Its like he's doing this on purpose. Right when they all need a Helper who knows what they're doing, he ups and leaves them with me.'

'Are you saying you're totally clueless Kissy,' Dayena frowned, 'because I know for fact you're not. In fact, you're more than capable of doing this job and you know it.'

'That's what he said.'

'Then he was right.'

'So why don't I feel like its true,' Kisara turned away from her. 'Why do I feel like… Ni knows, did you know that?'

'My husband has been kind enough to inform me.'

'And because of him I was forced to tell my new charges we're related. But I didn't tell them by who,' she shifted uncomfortable. 'Does he know that much too?'

'Yes,' she lightly folded her arms, 'he knows exactly who the father was and how it happened. He got a lot for that little trade of his.'

'I can't believe he knows.'

'I know,' Dayena perched herself on the edge of the desk Kisara was working at, 'but at least he won't cause waves with it.'

'He seems content enough to…'

'Only because he knows the people he's told won't go to anyone else and cause my downfall. He's not an idiot. He can't afford for things to fall before he's ready for them to and that means…'

'I know what that means,' Kisara cut her off, 'but just because we're safe for now doesn't mean it'll last.'

'I know for fact it won't last.'

'He wants power.'

'Exactly and when push comes to shove, the last thing standing between all there is now and hell rising will be me. And he already has everything he needs to push me over.'

'So what do we do about it?'

'We have to do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't get that far with his plans,' Dayena sighed. 'We have to make sure he never makes it to the point where I'm the last thing to fall down. Because the second he makes it that far…'

'I know,' Kisara cut her off, 'don't remind me. This is what my family has been dreading since you and _he_ conceived the first child in our line.'

'I know it is.'

'But how can we possibly stop him from…'

'Kissy, it's taken me a long while, but I've finally worked out why SK put you in this position.'

'Because I'm…'

'Because it puts you in the perfect position to defend against Ni.'

'It does?'

'Think about it Kissy, you're working with the most powerful beings in the multiverse here.'

'But that doesn't mean they'll help me.'

'No, but they won't want to see Ni in a position of power.'

'That's true.'

'Then you see my point now?'

'I guess.'

'Good. Now you just have to make sure they don't…'

'You mean they still can't know who it was with?'

'Exactly.'

'But why not? I mean, what difference does that make to anything now?'

'Think about it Kissy,' she rose to leave, 'I know you understand.'

'Yeah,' she sighed, 'I think I do.'

'You know it's a real shame False can't continue his training.'

'I know.'

'He would have made for a good Balancer.'

'Even though he's…'

'He's good Kissy, we both know that. What does his paternity matter?'

'Dee…' she hesitated.

'What is it?'

'It's… It's about…'

'What?'

'False,' she finished bluntly, 'I'm worried he might… Is he… I mean…'

'You're worried he might be evil?'

'No, I'm worried he might be gay.'

At that remark Dayena burst out laughing. Instantly Kisara's face turned bright red and she adverted her gaze. She knew how stupid what she said might have sounded and she didn't exactly mean it like that, but…

'Do you have any reason for suspecting that he might be,' Dayena wiped the laughter tears from her eyes.

'Ara…'

'You think he might like Arados?'

'Well, the pair of them seem to be spending a lot of time together…'

'And False has been staring after you like a lost puppy dog for years. I don't see that suddenly changing.'

'Well that's what seems to be happening, I mean…'

'Kissy, last I checked he was still crazy about you. Maybe he's just hanging around with Arados to make sure he can't hurt you.'

'How does that make sense?'

'It does a little, if you think about it,' she shrugged. 'And anyway, maybe he's jealous about how much time you're spending with Lus.'

'Uh…' instantly her cheeks flamed red again.

'I thought so,' Dayena finally made her way towards the door. 'Well, it looks like you have a choice to make my dear. The God or the Vii Sen.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He'd recognised the voice almost as soon as he'd answered the phone and everything in him felt strangely annoyed by it. He'd just spent half the night listening to the girl he liked go on and on about this moron, the last thing he wanted to do was talk to the guy. Still, he forced himself to take a deep breath and prepare to be the bigger man.

'A little early for you to be calling, isn't it False?'

'That depends on whether or not you were still asleep, doesn't it God boy?'

'You think you're so clever, don't you?'

'I'm not trying to be Lus,' False sounded cockily amused, 'maybe you're looking too much into this because you want me to be clever.'

'Whatever, is there any reason for this call?'

'Ara and I need help with something.'

'With what?'

'I'll fill you in when you get here; I want to talk about something else now.'

'Can't you fill me in now and talk about something else later.'

'I still have to call Taylor; I don't have time to do everything.'

'So this other thing has need of all three members of the trio then?'

'Yes. Now can I…?'

'Can you what?'

'How much time have you been spending with Kissy lately?'

'About as much time as you've been spending with Ara,' he couldn't help but taunt. 'In fact she personally dragged me out of the bed in the middle of the night last night.'

'Why?' False sounded almost hurt.

'Isn't that something you should be asking her?'

'You two aren't… you two aren't…'

'I don't know,' Lus cut him off, 'are you and Ara?'

'No.'

'Then there's you're answer. Or at least, your answer for now.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'That you're better off sticking to getting Ara, False, Kissy wants me and it's only a matter of time before she has me.'

'But I don't want Ara like that.'

'Are you sure? You seem to be very cosy with him at the moment.'

'That's because he's…' False cut himself off.

'Because he's what?' Lus frowned, trying to make it sound as though he wasn't curious.

'Because he's helping to make sure I don't do anything to hurt Kissy,' there was something about False's voice which suggested there was a lot more to it than that.

'Then why have you been avoiding Kisara like the plague?'

'For the exact same reason; I don't want to hurt her.'

'Well she doesn't see it like that.'

'What do you mean?'

'She thinks you've gone off her, she's said as much to me herself.'

'What?'

'How do you think I know Kisara wants me?' Lus was starting to feel bad about being such a jerk, but the mixture of sleep deprivation and Kisara's endless ranting about False had really gotten to him. 'The more time you spend with Ara, the more she thinks that you like him. And, to be honest, she's not the only one. I think there's more to all this time you're spending together than wanting a buffer.'

'There isn't,' False's voice sounded strained, again betraying something Lus couldn't quite put his fingers on.

'You know she thinks Ni wants you to father a baby with Ara. And I'm beginning to think that's what _you_ want too.'

'Shut up.'

'Have I hit a nerve there,' Lus began to laugh, half wishing he could stop being such a jerk. 'Does your daddy want that?'

'Just shut up.'

'He does, doesn't he?' Even though Lus knew he was still taunting False, there was something about False's reactions that were…

'I told you to shut up,' False repeated, his voice turning on desperate. 'I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that again. And definitely not around Ara, do you hear me?'

'Oh come on, as if you would try to get him pregnant,' Lus finally managed to get the jerk-like tones out of his voice.

On the other end of the line there was silence. It was the kind of silence which made Lus feel more than a little nervous. What if…

'I've got to call Taylor now,' False interrupted his train of thoughts, his voice grimly slow. 'I'll see you later.'

There was then a dull click, followed by a dial tone. Hanging up his own phone, Lus stared down at it for a moment. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the feeling he was having. The feeling which told him False's reaction to the last few comments were more than just a little off.

'No,' he shook his head, 'that's just not possible.'

'What's not,' his mother chose that exact moment to enter the hallway.

'Nothing,' he shot her a weak smile. 'How are you feeling today?'

'Wishing there was no such thing as morning sickness,' she sighed. 'But that didn't sound like nothing just now.'

'What?'

'I heard your half of that conversation Lus, it was kind of hard not to.'

'And?'

'And, although I can't say I approve of it, I am curious about something.'

'About what?'

'What you were saying about Ni wanted False to father a child with Ara. I know you've explained to me how something like that would be possible, but…'

'But what?'

'Why would Ni want that?'

'I'd imagine any child they had together would be powerful,' Lus frowned curiously, 'and if Ni were the one to control it, then…'

'I can see how that would work,' his mother pressed her lips together, 'but would False do something like that?'

'Not willingly,' Lus almost couldn't believe how certain he felt. 'I mean, I know I'm not exactly supporting the False Gleasta fan club, but I don't believe he's a bad guy. I mean, he is Kisara's best friend after all, the pair of them grew up together.'

'And you don't believe she could possible like anyone who wasn't as good as she was?'

'Yes.'

'And the fact that she's a quarter demon?'

'I knew I shouldn't have told you so much about her,' he rolled his eyes. 'She's one of the good guys Mum, or is the fact SK left his job to her not enough to convince you on that score?'

'I'm your mother, I'm supposed to worry about the girls you have your eyes on,' she playfully narrowed her gaze on him, before pulling him into a hug. 'I'm sure you're right about both of them. So you get off to the Southern Palace now and say hello to Ara and Tay for me, okay?'

'Okay Mum,' he laughed as he pulled away from her. 'Later.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Taylor's parents were staring at the pair of them with a serious look on their faces. Swallowing hard, Drake lowered his gaze and hoped they'd go easy on him when they remembered about his missing parents. For a long while a tense silence evaporated around them. Seconds ticked by like minutes and still not a word had been exchanged between them. When the phone suddenly started ringing, Drake had half jumped out of his skin. His instinct was to move towards it, even though this wasn't his house and the call couldn't possibly be for him.

'Leave it,' Kaiba finally broke the tension around them, 'you're not a part of this family _yet_.'

'What do you mean, yet,' Drake's body strained against the temptation to answer the still ringing phone. 'Who said anything about me becoming one? I'm an Ashmar; I can't suddenly become anything else.'

'You know what I mean.'

'No actually I don't,' he shook his head.

Kaiba gave a heavy sigh, as he did the ringing phone finally fell silent.

'When we agreed to let you stay with us Drake, we did it with the agreement that you and Tay wouldn't sleep together,' there was a heavy kind of disappointed in Tristan's tone. 'If you can't stick to that agreement, then we'll have no choice but to send you somewhere else.'

'But we didn't do anything,' Drake protested, 'we just fell asleep in the same bed, that's all.'

'And do you think your mother would be happy to know we allowed you to do that?'

'My Mum knows what I've been through, she'd just be glad I actually allow someone to be that close to me.'

'Are you sure she'll see it that way?'

'She knows Tay would never do anything to hurt me.'

'We're not talking about Tay hurting you,' Kaiba cut in. 'We're talking about sex. Would your mother be happy if…?'

'Tay and I aren't having sex yet!'

'You expect anyone to believe that when you're sharing a bed with each other?'

'So sharing a bed with each other automatically means we're having sex now?'

'Yes,' Tristan half hissed at him. 'Don't you think we know how this works,' he indicated towards himself and Kaiba. 'Don't you think we know all the tricks there are to know? We used most of them when we wanted to deny our feelings for each other in the beginning. Even if you've not had sex yet, it won't stay that way for much longer.'

'Just because we want to sleep in the same bed?'

'Exactly.'

'Just because you and Kaiba would have used it as an excuse for sex, doesn't mean me and Tay will. We're not like you were!'

'Really?'

'Yes really,' Drake was almost screaming at them now, 'because unlike you I've been… I was…' his voice began to trail off, as his heart began pounding hard. 'You know what I've been through,' his voice quivered as he spoke, 'you know what that did to me. Do you really think I would… that I could…?'

He suddenly felt Taylor's arms wrap protectively around him. Sighing heavily, he leant back into him and closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears brewing there at bay.

'You can't hide behind that forever,' Kaiba's words forced his eyes to flick open after a few long moments of silence. 'You'll eventually get to the day when you realise the only way for you to get over it will be for you and Tay to…'

'That days a long way off,' Drake tried to assure him.

'You don't know that.'

'Don't I?'

'No, you don't,' Tristan shook his head, 'and we don't want to make that day come any faster by allowing the pair of you to become so comfortable in close quarters.'

'You have to understand something here Drake,' Kaiba sighed again, 'we have nothing against you and Tay being together, but you're only thirteen years old. You might be able to forget about that fact and so can Taylor, but we can't. Do you understand that? Under no circumstances can we ever look the other way and let you two…'

'But we're not going to just…' Drake cut him off. 'I couldn't handle that right now. We're not stupid.'

'I know you're not, but that still doesn't mean I can… You broke the one rule we gave you Drake. This is a matter of trust. We're not sure we can trust you. Either of you.'

'We think we should send you to stay at the Southern Palace for now,' Tristan's tone was stern.

Instantly Drake felt Taylor's arms grip more tightly around him, as his own face fell in disbelief.

'You can't do that,' Drake shook his head, 'that's not fair.'

'No,' Tristan folded his arms, 'what isn't fair is you breaking our trust.'

'Once!'

'Once is all it takes Drake,' Kaiba sighed again.

'But it's not fair.'

'You should have thought of that before…'

'You're not being fair,' Drake cut him off. 'You can't keep us apart for one little mistake.'

'We're not telling you never to see each other again,' Tristan rolled his eyes. 'We just think it would be best for you not to be living under the same roof anymore.'

'But that's not fair; I don't want to stay at the Southern Palace.'

'Why not?' Kaiba shot him a look. 'Its closer to your own home, isn't it?'

'Yes, but everyone is… they'll all be… Don't separate me from Tay like this.'

'I'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself.'

'Please give us one more chance.'

'I won't be responsible for allowing the pair of you the opportunity to…'

'WE WON'T!'

'Drake…'

'If you force me to go to the Southern Palace then we will.'

'What?'

'If you force me to go to the Southern Palace, then we will do it. We will have sex!'

'Are you threatening me?' Kaiba's face filled with an expression of disbelief.

'If that's the way you wanna look at it, then yes; I am threatening you. If you send me to the Southern Palace, then you will become responsible for the one thing you're trying to avoid happening.'

'Now you're the one not being fair.'

'I know, but do you really wanna test me on it?'

For a few moments Tristan and Kaiba exchanged a look. Then Kaiba gave a heavy sigh and turned away from them.

'One more chance,' his voice was firm. 'You have one more chance. But if you break the rules again, that's it; I will be sending you to stay at the Southern Palace and there will be nothing you can do or say about it.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'There's still no response from the Kaibas,' False sighed, as he joined Lus and Arados in the small side room Mai had put aside for them to work in.

'Should we just call Kisara then and keep working till we can get hold of him,' Arados pulled a face.

'No,' the other two's response came in unison as did the glare they gave the other for it.

False knew why he didn't want Kisara there yet and if Lus was right about her suspecting Ni's true plan with him, then it wouldn't take her more than five minutes to… He cut off his unwanted train of thoughts as his eyes continued to study Lus. False knew why he didn't want Kisara there, but what were the other guy's reasons?

'Wow, it's not like you two to agree over anything,' Arados smirked, 'especially when it comes to _Kisara_.'

'What would you know about it,' Lus shifted his gaze away.

'I know you both like her. And I also don't know which one of you I'm rooting for more.'

'What's that supposed to mean,' False couldn't help but frown.

'Oh come on, you're both my friends and I want both of you to be able to have her, but that's not likely to happen now, is it? So, I have to root for one of you over the other. Only I'm having a hard time deciding which one of you I want to have her more.'

'It can't be that hard,' Lus shook his head, 'I mean, you've known one of us a lot longer, right?'

'That doesn't mean I should automatically back you one hundred percent of the way. I think False would be good for Kisara. And besides, they're the ones with the history together, that has to count for something.'

'So if it wasn't for the fact we've grown up together, you wouldn't back me at all?'

'No, I probably would. But only…'

'Only what?'

'It doesn't matter,' Arados shook his head, before rubbing his side in a strange manner.

For half a horrified second False almost believed he'd managed to figure it out. But then Arados frown and tilted his head strangely.

'I swear that Blue Ice stuff has caused me to become allergic to everything,' he sighed and shook his head.

'Huh,' Lus shot him a look, 'what do you mean?'

'I mean, I keep feeling like something's crawling under my skin,' he shuddered slightly. 'It makes me itch just to think about it.'

'Does it itch anywhere in particular or just all over,' there was something almost too suspicious about Lus's tone.

'It starts in one area, then becomes all over,' Arados shrugged. 'It's probably just my over active imagination though, so I wouldn't worry about it.'

'When it starts, where does it start?'

Arados shrugged and seeing this Lus gave a heavy sigh, before flicking his gaze towards False. There was no denying the look in his eyes, False definitely knew Lus was suspicious of something, but whether or not he'd worked it out…

'So should we try Taylor again,' False tried to sound inconspicuous.

'Yeah, I guess we should,' Arados sighed again, 'although we can probably do without him for now, if we get hold of Kisara.'

'No,' both Lus and False repeated.

Gritting his teeth, he again lifted his eyes to meet Lus's. The other guy appeared just as agitated as he felt. Clearly they were on the same page about something, but whatever that something was eluded both of them.

'You know I'm getting a little sick of you copying me,' Lus's tone was strange.

'Me copying you, how do you figure that,' False folded his arms, 'the way I see it, you're copying me.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I was born first, therefore…'

'You can't pull this on an age thing.'

'Can't I?'

'Hell no.'

'Shouldn't _you_ be careful about how much you use that word,' Lus narrowed his gaze, 'you wouldn't want people thinking you've changed allegiances.'

'Saying hell every once in a while won't make people think anything.'

'Won't it?'

False could almost sense how dangerous this was getting now. Lus knew something. Or if he didn't know it, then he definitely suspected it and the way he was carrying on…

'Must you two be so persistent in fighting over her,' Arados rolled his eyes, 'only it's getting really boring, really fast.'

'What makes you think this is just about her,' Lus shrugged.

'What else could it be about?'

'Maybe we're fighting over you too.'

'What? But you're not…'

'Not for that,' he shook his head, 'but for something else.'

'What?'

'Your friendship,' again both False and Lus were in harmony.

'My friendship,' Arados shot them both a funny look. 'Why, I can be friends with both of you, can't I?'

'We know that,' False couldn't help but sound tense.

'But that's not what this is about,' Lus added.

'Then enlighten me as to what it is about,' Arados frowned, 'and why you feel the need to fight over my friendship.'

'I guess some of us feel as though others of us don't quite deserve it yet; especially when they're hiding things.'

'And I think others of us shouldn't assume that some of us are hiding things,' False shifted his gaze away, 'you have no evidence that's the case.'

'I have all the evidence I need,' Lus challenged. 'It's written all over your face and in your voice.'

'Is it really written there?'

'In bright red letters,' he nodded slowly, 'and I'm pretty sure it won't take long for someone else besides me to see it.'

'And who would that someone else be?'

'Clearly not me,' Arados sighed in frustration. 'So will you cut the cryptic and the fighting and either try calling Tay again or get Kisara down here. Because, in case you don't remember, we've got work to get on with here. Work that concerns helping various members of my bizarre family; so will you please show a little restraint?'

'I'm sure I can do that,' Lus smirked, 'but can you False?'

'I can, as well as you can,' False shrugged. 'Now, I'll be right back, I'm going to try calling Taylor again.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

'He deliberately betrayed us,' Mokuba slammed his hands down on the wooden table and glanced round the room at his unusual guests. 'He promised he'd help us get rights over those children, then gave them every opening they needed to mount a rescue. He let them get our children and what's more, he won't do a thing to help us get them back.'

'And this is supposed to be some concern of ours because…' the ice demons, a young woman clad in a black tank top and leather trousers, with a pouch holstered to her right bicep and her long black hair bound into a high pony tail shot him a look.

'An entire city lies empty because of him, don't you care?'

'An entire city and half the ice caverns lie empty because of you,' her voice was almost a hushed hiss, 'I care more about that then some nonsense affecting the fire caverns.'

'We did what we did to feed; he had no reason for taking out an entire city.'

'He is still our master,' she glared at him, 'and we of the Ice will not be traitors to him.'

'And what about you,' his gaze flicked towards the young man opposite.

The fire demon was dressed in a netted red tank top, long red combats and had a large, round, red-gold shield strapped to his back. His red hair was gelled up into mid length spikes, his eyes were blood red and he had a scar running over the right one.

'Mertieha is right,' his voice soft, yet weighty, 'we cannot mount a rebellion against the master just because an enemy within our midsts thinks we should.'

'I am not your enemy,' Mokuba gritted his teeth, 'not anymore.'

'Are you sure about that? Doesn't being in the same room as us make your stomach growl for our power?'

'And if it does,' Mokuba stepped challengingly towards him and forced him to meet his gaze, 'would I get control over you with fear?'

'You do not frighten us Veronsen-Vii,' Mertieha was the first to speak. 'You and your wife are nothing but pathetic stragglers. You might as well be Hateling; your allegiances are so fickle.'

'Ni has a good bastard,' Serenity challenged, 'he allowed one of his Hateling to be raised a good bastard. Did you know that?'

'All of Ni's bastards are like us,' the fire demon shook his head, 'there's no way he'd allow a good one to be raised.'

'Isn't there Ourama?' Serenity used his name with a strange level of confidence. 'Ni has been getting more than a little careless lately, don't you think?'

'Our master is never careless,' Ourama glared, 'he has a plan which will be revealed to us, when the time is right, of course. That much we all have faith in,' he glanced round at the other faction leaders, who all nodded in agreement. 'So you see little Veronsen-Vii, no matter what lies you try to spread about our master none of us will listen.'

'It's not a lie,' Mokuba's voice was calm and solid, 'he has allowed a good bastard of his to be raised. His name is False Gleasta. A Hateling Vii Sen and a Balancer.'

At these words a strange mumbling ran round the crowd. Serenity and Mokuba might have come across False by chance, but they weren't going to let that take away the fun of using what they knew against their supposed master.

'The master would not allow a bastard of his to become a Balancer, no matter what the plan he was keeping,' Mertieha shook her head. 'Why should we believe you?'

'Because we have proof. Just like we have proof he's currently keeping a Balancer captive in his tower, hoping to breed yet another Hateling bastard.'

'So he likes his conquests hard,' Ourama shrugged, 'that is not a blemish to his name.'

'Then what if we told you he was planning to make her his new queen,' a sly smile filled Serenity's face, 'that he was planning to give her power over you all.'

'He wouldn't pick a Balancer as his queen,' Mertieha rolled her eyes, 'he'd pick one of us. Someone of the Ice.'

'Don't be so arrogant Mertieha,' Ourama glared at her, 'just because he is of the Ice himself, does not mean he'd automatically go for one of your kind. If any where to become his queen, it would be one of the Fire. A perfect compliment to him, don't you think?'

'I think you both talk too much,' a girl of about sixteen immerged from the shadowy corner of the room.

She was dressed in a tight black corset and black pedal pushers. Her thick, wavy black hair was worn loose and her feet were encased in doll like pumps. She had a strange kind of elegance about her stretching from the pupils of her vivid brown eyes, to the porcelain carving of her pale features.

'So the Shadows speak at last,' Ourama shot her an unimpressed look, 'I was beginning to wonder if any of your kind even bothered to show.'

'We are not the Shadows,' her voice sounded bored as a nail file appeared in her hand, 'we are the Darkness. We are Reama, you should know that and have a little respect for it.'

'Why should we have any respect for what you do city dweller,' Mertieha shot at her, 'our business has never been your concern.'

'And visa versa, but we were called here just as you were. So for once let us call this our mutual business.'

'And just what are your thoughts on this _mutual business_ Hic?' Ourama baited.

'It's Hickarama,' she snapped, 'and I will beg you to remember that I am the leader of my kind. Disrespect from any of you will not go unpunished.'

'Your father's early death did benefit you greatly I see,' his voice couldn't have portrayed less concern if it tried. 'It's just a shame he had no son to take his place. A male would have had a much greater presence here than you.'

'I agree,' Mertieha nodded. 'You of the Darkness have always been led by a male. Why should we have any respect for a little girl playing out of her depth?'

'I may be a little girl,' Hickarama glared, 'but I am the rightful leader of my people and you will show me my due respect.'

'Or what?'

Without warning Hickarama threw the nail file she was holding. As it moved through the air, it began spinning like a wheel, circling round Mertieha and slicing clean through the lower half of her ponytail. Once it had, the spinning nail file made its way back towards Hickarama and landed neatly in her hands.

'Call that a warning shot.'

Mertieha made a slight noise of disgust, but otherwise remained silent.

'So you can perform a few parlour tricks,' Ourama rolled his eyes, 'you still don't scare me little girl.'

'Maybe not now,' she pulled herself to her full height, 'but I will soon enough, you'll see.'

'Can we get back to the matter at hand please,' Mokuba interrupted, feeling like his case would be forgotten if he didn't remind them about it.

'Oh come on now little Veronsen-Vii, don't you see, you have no rebellion here,' Mertieha's lips curled in disgust. 'So just do us all a favour and move on.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

'Still no luck getting through to Tay,' Lus shot him a look.

'Actually I did manage to get through this time or at least I managed to talk to Drake. The pair of them will be over in half an hour or so. So until then maybe we should just get started.'

At that False waved a hand in front of himself, summoning a mountain of books onto the small wooden table in the centre of the room. Sighing heavily, Lus examined the pile with an almost disappointed heart. Arados had been nice enough to explain what they were doing, but the thought of all that research…

'Haven't you gotten further then this yet,' he couldn't help but make a noise of disgust.

'If you think this is a lot you should have seen the pile a few days ago,' False sounded cocky, 'it was at least twice this size.'

'There was really so much?'

'This isn't just about finding a spell to switch my siblings' natures you know,' Arados sighed, 'this is about knowing all we can possibly know in order to make sure we get it right.'

'A Balancer always has to be more prepared then necessary,' False puffed his chest out slightly, 'that way you will already know how to deal with something you didn't necessarily foresee.'

'Like the spell not working,' Lus couldn't help but jab.

'Exactly,' he shrugged, clearly not acknowledging Lus's tone. 'If we can predict all the possible ways and reasons it wouldn't work, then we'll know how to compensate for it.'

'And then in theory there should be no way in which it won't work,' Arados's face filled with an almost self-assured smile, 'why do you think we're being so thorough?'

'Because False is an influential perfectionist,' Lus rolled his eyes. 'Isn't being this prepared a little ridicules?'

'I don't know,' False challenged, 'is wanting to make sure we get it right because this is the only way Jo and Crovell will get their original natures back ridicules?'

'How do you know it's the only way?'

'Because the Teen would have fully ingested both of their natures by now,' he shot him a look, 'which means there's no way in hell we'll be getting them back from him.'

'There you go using hell again.'

'Oh come on, it's an expression. You can't criticize me for it every single time I use it, that's just not fair.'

'No I'll tell you what's not fair,' Lus couldn't help but want to threaten False with exposure, 'keeping secrets from those who trust you.'

Ever since he'd managed to figure it out he'd been waiting for the perfect time to use it against him. After all, it would be the quickest and easiest way of ruining his rival. Not that he wholly wanted to stoop to such dirty tactics. So he was planning to just nibble round the edge of it for a while and make False sweat. That way he could…

'You think I'm keeping secrets,' False cautiously broke into his train of thoughts.

'I don't think I know. I know you're keeping something from Ara. Something he really should know about.'

The expression on False's face asked a question to which Lus just nodded. Now he knew for sure False knew he knew and that gave him the advantage.

'Keeping what from me,' Arados frowned.

'Nothing,' False shook his head dismissively, 'Lus is just trying to wind me up.'

'Really,' he shifted his gaze towards Lus.

'What can I say?' Lus shrugged. 'I like making this guy seem bad.'

'By lying?'

'Think about it, if False had acted suspiciously to that statement then it wouldn't really be lying, now would it?'

'You mean you were making a stab in the dark and hoping it got you somewhere?'

'Exactly.'

Lus could tell by the expression on Arados's face he hadn't quite brought it. Not that Lus was planning to indulge him with the truth, not just yet anyway. It was enough for him to have planted the seeds of suspicion for now.

'Maybe we should call Kisara before we get started, an extra pair of eyes would really be useful.'

'No,' Lus shook his head, his reply coming out at the same time as False's.

Lus knew probably as well as False did that the second Kisara laid her eyes on Arados she would know what was going on. And even though Lus was edging on the dirty tactics margin, he didn't want things to come out that way. After all, he'd look bad for not telling Arados about it the second he suspected.

'So then I guess we'd better get stuck in,' Arados sighed heavily, 'after all, these things aren't going to read themselves now, are they?'

* * *

Disheartened Mokuba exchanged a look with Serenity. Their guests had gone now, leaving them with the likely intention of betraying them to Ni.

'It'll probably be a good idea for us to move somewhere,' Serenity mused. 'I mean, the second Ni hears of what we were trying to do…'

'Agreed,' Mokuba nodded, 'but where are we supposed to go?'

'Earth maybe?'

'Why there?'

'Well, why not? At least it will move us closer to our children.'

'We don't even know where our children our, since they've started doing such a good job of masking them.'

'I know, but the likelihood is that they're back on Earth now.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Because they wouldn't need to do such a good job of masking them if they were up in the heavens.'

'Perhaps,' Mokuba tilted his head in thought, 'but there's no guarantee that's the case.'

'I know, but it will still be better for us to take our chances up there, then down here.'

'And what makes you say that?' Hickarama's voice sounded out of the shadows around them, instantly chilling Mokuba to the core. 'What makes you think you'll be safe to take your chances anywhere?'

'Show yourself,' Mokuba demanded, refusing to answer her questions.

'Gladly,' she pulled herself out of the shadows.

'What are you doing here?'

'I thought you should know something, it's about my father. My real father.' 'What do you mean your real father,' Serenity frowned.

'There are only two people, besides me, who know this. Know the truth. That I'm not really the daughter of the previous Lord of the Darkness. But in fact the daughter of the devil himself.'

'Ni is your father?'

'Yes,' she nodded slowly, 'and, at my conception, he promised my mother I would be acknowledged as his true heir.'

'But you never have been?'

'No,' she gritted her teeth, making her elegant face appear hard and evil. 'Less then a year after I was conceived he demanded my mother tell no one of who I really was, not even me, although clearly she broke her word on that part. But here's the thing; the reason he wanted to denounce me was because he was siring himself a new heir. A Hateling bastard, who should not be worthy enough to take my father's throne.'

'You mean False?'

'Yes,' she folded her arms, 'I mean False. And, as you can imagine, I'm not exactly happy to hear what you've been saying about him.'

'So what do you want us to do about it?'

'I want you to help me take down my dear brother and then install me onto daddy's throne, that's what.'

'So you will rebel with us then,' Mokuba shot her a curious look.

'I was always going to,' a cruel grin spread across her face, 'but I couldn't let those other fools know that, now could I?'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

'Come on sis, wake up,' Crovell gently coaxed as it passed eleven am and his sister still hadn't risen from bed, 'you can't stay here all day.'

In response to this Jo groaned and pulled the cover up over her head.

'Come on Jo,' he gave a heavy sigh, 'there's nothing to be gained from staying in bed anymore. We've got to try and get used to life like this.'

'I don't want to get used to life like this,' her voice was mute, 'I want to spend the rest of my life in bed.'

'That's not exactly practical Jo.'

'It is if you're in here with me,' she pulled the cover back from her face and stared pleadingly up at him. 'Then we could just spend forever fu…'

'Jo, be serious here.'

'I am being serious. Isn't that what you wanted to do when you came back? To fu…'

'Jo!'

'What? I'm just stating the truth as I see it. And it's not like we don't have acceptance now, so why can't we spend our whole time doing that?'

'Because there's no point to it Jo.'

'Time gone by you wouldn't have cared about a point.'

'And _you_ would have,' he shot her a look. 'Just get up, so we can try to get on with our lives.'

'I don't want to get on with our lives, I want to…'

'Jo, that's not going to happen.'

'Why not? Don't you want me?'

'You know that's not it.'

'Then what is?'

'I just don't see the point of hanging around here anymore.'

'Well I explained the point to you, you just don't want to…'

'Jo,' he half growled, 'must you act like a horny sixteen year old boy?'

'I don't know, must you act like a frigid fourteen year old girl?'

'JO!'

'If you can insult me, then surely the reverse must be true, right?'

For a moment he glared at her, before turning away. Silence then descended around them and Crovell fought back the temptation to apologise.

'We can't live like this,' Crovell eventually shook his head, 'we're not right.'

'Are you breaking up with me,' Jo shot into an alarmed sitting position. 'I didn't mean what I said you know.'

'I'm not breaking up with you Jo,' he lowered his gaze, 'I was talking about me being Order and you being Chaos. That's what's not right. That's what just doesn't work. Don't you see that?'

'I can see it,' again her voice was mute, 'why do you think I want to spend the rest of eternity in bed. Preferably with you I might add.'

'Ara is working on a way to switch us over.'

'What?'

'Our lus braysta; he's working on a way to give us our true natures back. That's why I wanted to get out of bed, because I wanted to see how that was going.'

'Do you think he can really do it?'

'I don't know, but he has that False kid working with him.'

'False, the Hateling.'

'Yes.'

For a few moments she became thoughtfully silent. Then a strange smirk appeared on her face and her eyes rose up with amusement to meet his.

'You do know Ara's pregnant by him, don't you?'

'What,' he frowned at her in confusion.

'I may be Chaos now C, but I still have the same gift of foresight I always did and I'm telling you now, Ara is pregnant by him.'

'You mean he and False are…'

'Hardly, that False kid is just as head over heels in love with Kisara as Lus is.'

'You have been seeing a lot,' he half glared at her.

'Let's just say the Chaos of it amuses me now,' she tilted her head strangely. 'Of course you've probably figured out our little brother has a bit of a thing for False; that's why he doesn't mention the fact he knows False likes Kisara to you.'

'Because the chaotic me would have teased him over it.'

'Exactly,' she gave a slight laugh.

'Does he like False a lot then?'

'He's not in love with him,' she shook her head, 'not like he still is with Taylor. But at least his heart is more open now.'

For a few moments Crovell stood in thought, then he flicked his gaze towards his sister and examined her curiously.

'Does False know Ara is carrying his baby.'

'Oh yes, most definitely,' she casually began studying her nails, 'it's Ara who doesn't know.'

'What?'

'Let's just say it was Ni's handy work,' she shrugged, 'first to get False to agree to it and then to make sure he carried through his promise. Ara knows nothing about it because the timing was so perfect.'

'So that's why he's been feeling strange since…'

'Exactly.'

'We should probably tell him.'

'Why? That would spoil the fun.'

'You think our little brother not knowing he's pregnant is fun?'

'No, I think him not knowing and Lus using it as an advantage over False is fun.'

'Lus is what?'

'Oh come on, if you could use your Chaos to make things more interesting, why can't I use mine to do the same. Since I can watch everything from here anyway it's like directing my own personal soap opera.'

'That's it,' he shook his head in an almost mystified way, 'we have to get you back to Order; you're so much worse than I ever was.'

'Am I now,' she laughed again, 'you're not jealous of that, are you?'

'Jealous, no, disturbed, yes.'

'Oh, come on C, if anyone can understand my wish for a little fun then surely you can.'

'But there's fun Jo and then there's just madness.'

'Like you driving our little brother to attempt to rape one of his best friends?'

'That's was different.'

'How? Apart from the fact what I'm doing won't traumatise anyone.'

'That's not the point Jo.'

'Then what is?'

'Ara has a right to know he's pregnant; he has to be prepared for this. Just like he'll have to be prepared to fend off Ni when the baby is born. I'm assuming Ni wants this child.'

'You assume right.'

'Then Ara needs to know.'

'And he will, soon enough, I promise. And then his baby and his baby's cousin will both be given the protection they need.'

'His baby's cousin?'

'Our baby C,' her face filled with a serious look, 'Ni's also after our baby.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

She might have hated everything about the situation he'd put her in. She might have hated the way he was acting. The way he was treating her and their daughter. She might have hated his master and the so called hold he had over all three of them. But she couldn't… she just couldn't bring herself to hate Duke, no matter how hard she tried. And she was trying really hard to hate him. After all, he was the one putting her through this, wasn't he?

'What are you thinking about,' his sudden question interrupted her train of thoughts.

'You wouldn't really have me committed, would you?'

'I'm supposed to,' he shifted his gaze away.

Catilin really didn't know what to make of him most of the time. If he hated the fact he was doing this to her, he never showed it. But he also didn't take any great pleasure from it either. It was like he'd resigned himself to it a long time ago and couldn't back out now even if he wanted to.

'If you had the choice, would you?' Catilin pressed her lips together.

In reply Duke just shrugged and shifted his gaze towards their daughter.

'She has no fear of him now,' his voice was dull and muted, 'that means he has no use for you anymore.'

'It'll make her cry if I were to suddenly disappear; she'll be all sad without me he does know that much, right?'

'She'll still have me and I don't scare her anymore either.'

'But… that's not the point…'

'Then what is the point, huh?' Duke snapped his gaze towards her. 'Do you really think anyone here cares about the point? If he wants you committed then you will be and there's nothing any of us can do about it, haven't you learnt that yet?'

'I guess not,' she pouted and wrapped her arms around her legs.

'I'm sorry it has to be this way Catilin, I really am.'

'I wish I could believe that.'

'Why don't you?'

'Because you don't care.'

'You don't know that.'

'Don't I? Because it doesn't look like you do. You don't care Duke. You don't care what happens to me.'

'That's not true, I do.'

'There's no passion in you anymore. Even the air around you is listless.'

'Passion?'

'Everything you are is resigned to this,' she sighed, 'and I…'

'You're what?'

'I'm not even sure you love me anymore.'

For a few moments he was silent, then he shrugged and rose to his feet.

'Why don't you just say it?'

'Say what,' she frowned up at him.

'That _you_ don't love me anymore.'

'What makes you think I don't love you?'

'Look at everything I've done in the last month.'

'You're being controlled,' she shook her head, half amazed to hear Duke finally speaking with something other than dull resignation.

'And?'

'I don't blame you.'

'But you should. I mean, look at everything I've done. At everything I will do. I kidnapped you and Kasey at his command and, to be honest, I didn't really care I was doing it. Not at the time, anyway.'

'And now?'

'I don't know if I care about anything anymore. I just feel so empty, all of the time and its killing me,' the volume of his voice was beginning to rise and Catilin was worried it might draw the Teen's attention. 'I know, somewhere inside of me I know I still love you, but I can't feel it. No matter how hard I try, I just can't feel it.'

'That must be hard for you,' she lowered her gaze, keeping her voice soft in an attempt to encourage him to do the same.

'Hard,' he stared at her, 'I'm not even sure if I know the meaning of that word anymore. Don't you get it Catilin, this is all too easy for me.'

'Because he makes it easy for you?'

'I don't know,' he shrugged, finally lowering his voice again, 'I think he wants me to believe that it's easy.'

'And you've no choice but to buy into that belief.'

'Now you're finally getting it,' dullness returned to his voice like a cloud. 'Now you're finally starting to get it.'

'Maybe I am,' she pouted, 'but it doesn't mean I have to like it.'

'Who would like this? Who would like anything to do with this?'

'You would.'

'I don't like this,' he shook his head, 'I'm resigned to this. My feelings are at best ambiguous and at worst non-existent.'

'That means that you don't dislike it then either,' she sighed. 'You can't dislike something if you feel nothing.'

'Why must you insist upon being so _clever_?'

'You know why.'

For a few moments there was silence.

'She's a Tracker you know,' Duke's gaze shifted towards Kasey.

'I know.'

'Just like I should have been.'

'Yes,' she felt a heavy amount of shame. 'Do you hate me for that now?'

'I don't know, but I think that's why the Teen does such a good job of controlling me.'

'Is that why you said the things you said when you forced me here?'

'I barely remember what I said.'

'You said all this was my fault.'

'Did I now?'

'Yes Duke, you did.'

'Maybe I was right. Maybe all this is your fault,' he sighed, 'but I don't want it to be.'

'Don't you?'

'Of course not? Why would I want this to be your fault?'

'Why would you want anything anymore?'

'I don't want anything, I'm…'

'I know,' she cut him off, 'that's what I meant.'

For a while he fell silent again, then he sat himself down next to her.

'I want to love you,' his voice was soft and muted, 'but I just… I don't know how.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sighing heavily, Kisara placed her forehead on the desk and let out a loud groan. It was the fifth time in an hour a breeze had swept through her office and knocked the files she was trying to go through onto the floor. It was frustrating, because the files were now so disorganised she didn't know what belong where. She had half a mind to try tracking down SK to see if he could put things straight for her. But without having even the faintest clue as to where the former Helper was she was kind of stuck on the whole calling him in business.

Groaning again, she got up from the desk and starting picking up the files hoping she was at least getting some of them back in the right place. As she did, however, another breeze swept round her office, blowing a number of previously untouched files open and scattering their inner sheets. At that she screamed in frustration and deliberately threw the file she was holding against the wall.

'There's only so much of this I can take; whoever's jerking me around better show themselves now or you'll be bringing down a whole world of trouble upon yourself.'

A light chuckle echoed around her.

'This isn't funny,' she growled as she manifested her demon dagger into her hands, 'if you don't show yourself now, so help me…'

In response to this another breeze swept its way around her office. Rising to her feet, Kisara was determined to remain unmoved by it. She was in demon mode now and that meant not being shaken by anything.

'Show yourself,' she spoke each word with deliberate slowness. 'Show yourself right now.'

'And if I don't,' a soft voice hushed its way out of the shadows, 'what then?'

'Then you'll see what I can do with this thing,' she readied herself into an attack position. 'Because, so help me, I'm edging to fight right now.'

'Not very pacified that though, is it?'

'I haven't cared about pacification since I took this job. Now show yourself or face the consequences.'

'You can't fight what you can't see.'

'Just bring it on.'

A more focused burst of air began winging its way towards Kisara. Spotting it, she leapt swiftly up into the air, turning a twisted summersault in order to land neatly on her desk. She then threw the dagger in the direction the air based attack had come from. Before it could nail its target, however, it was blown back towards her. In a heartbeat she caught it effortlessly and prepared to throw it again.

'You could do with a better weapon than that,' the voice hissed smoothly, 'have you never considered building yourself up an arsenal?'

'I've never needed to before,' she remained calm and level, 'but maybe I will now.'

'I knew I would like you. From the moment you were born I knew I would like you; you're getting more and more impressive by the day Kisara,' the voice changed from a light hiss into crystal clarity, as her opponent materialised before her.

He was dressed in what appeared to be black jeans and a lightly padded dark green tunic styled top. On the front of the top was a large golden feather and gritting her teeth Kisara knew exactly what that meant.

'What do you want MacTay?'

'What makes you think I want anything Kisara?'

'Your kind are always after something.'

'Is that so?'

'You know its true, so don't even try winding me up about it MacTay.'

'I have a first name you know,' he cocked an eyebrow at her, as he folded his arms and leant back against the nearby wall, 'don't you want to know what it is,' his deeply rich dark brown eyes locked with hers.

'There's nothing you can tell me that I would want to know,' she turned away from him. 'One of your kind abandoned my father to an unfair fate.'

'Your father was a Hateling. Hateling have no place in our clan.'

'I have demon blood in my veins too you know. I'm also a Hateling so you shouldn't want me to have anything to do with your clan either, right?'

'You've been elevated to the position of the Mistresses Helper Kisara; that makes you special and not just in the eyes of us MacTays.'

'Temporary Helper,' she corrected, 'and I don't want to be _special_. Not in your eyes. Not in anyone's eyes. I don't care if I never encounter one of your kind again.'

'It would be a shame if you didn't,' his tone was calm and careful. 'You have a lot of potential as a warrior and if you allow yourself to be trained properly by one of us…'

'Let myself be trained by one of you,' she cut him off, 'are you crazy? Why would I let myself have anything to do with the people who abandoned my father?'

'You're in a position now where it's essential you know how to fight properly. We MacTays have strived for generations to be the best warriors in the multiverse. You have our blood running through you and that means that you have the potential to be as good if not better than any of us.'

'You just want me on side with you so the MacTays can claim me as their own little glory,' she turned away. 'Why should I want to be used as nothing more than a tool by you people?'

'The MacTays have blood ties to the Mistresses, Kisara and that makes us more loyal than any other clan, group or faction who might approach you. So if we believe there's something we can do to help them out, then we're going to do it.'

'And making me a great warrior will help them out?'

'Damnit yes, don't you see; if you're at your best, then you'll be able to protect them no matter what,' he gritted his teeth more than a little as he half turned away from her. 'That bastard Ni is plotting his next move, we all know it and we will not stand idly by when there's something we can do to help,' his eyes met almost pleadingly with hers. 'Look, you don't have to make a decision about this now, you can mull it over for a while if you like. But believe me when I say we just want you to be prepared.'

'I will be,' she assured him, 'with or without your help.'

For a few moments they were both silent, then he turned to leave, revealing the half demon, half angel decoration on the back of his tunic.

'Wait,' she called to him, forcing him to stop and glance back towards her, 'you're Kashmana, aren't you?'

'I thought you said you didn't care who I was.'

'I didn't, but that was before I saw your emblem; you're Kashmana, aren't you?'

'And what if I am?'

'I just thought you were another inbred polygamist of your clan, not one of the Demi-Gods.'

'I don't see how that makes much of a difference now,' he shook his head. 'You shouldn't let a silly thing like that affect your decision Kisara. In fact, I'd be disappointed in you if you did.'

'Are you my grandfather?'

At her question he burst out laughing. Shaking his head, he then fully turned back round to face her.

'Don't think quite so highly of yourself Kisara, your grandfather was not one of us Demi-Gods. But,' his expression hardened slightly, 'you may well be a descendent of mine. Who knows, we're so inbred now no one bothers to keep tabs on things like that anymore. And, if I'm being honest with you, I'm not even sure who your grandfather is.'

'I see.'

'And from that reaction I guess no one else does either,' he turned and began walking away again. 'Let me know once you've made a decision Kisara, but I really hope you'll let me help.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

'That was more than an hour,' Lus shot them a look the second Drake and Taylor arrived. 'Get lost on your way back from the bedroom?'

At that Drake's cheeks instantly flamed red, but not from embarrassment.

'How dare you insinuate me and Tay would delay coming here to have sex,' his whole body flooded with anger, 'what do you take us for?'

'For people who could take a joke,' Lus rolled his eyes, 'obviously I got that bit wrong.'

'Humph,' Drake pouted and moodily turned away from him.

Beside him Taylor gave an apologetic sigh and shrugged. Clearly something had happened before they had to leave which made things awkward or at least difficult. Something which meant Lus's comment had touched some kind of nerve and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe Kaiba and/or Tristan had caught the pair of them in a compromising position.

'So what are we here for anyway,' Drake moodily broke the silence.

'The mountain of books not a big enough clue for you?' Arados's voice toned with amusement.

'I got that you wanted help with some kinda research, but the pile of books doesn't exactly tell me what kind.'

'We're creating a failsafe for the spell required to switch Jo and Crovell's natures,' Lus explained. 'Apparently Balancers have no blind faith in things working, so need to be ultra-super-hyper aware of every possible insignificant detail.'

'There's nothing wrong with being prepared Lus,' Arados glared at him.

'And of course,' he smirked, 'Ara here does whatever False suggests now. I think he's either preparing to become a Balancer or has a massive crush on our Vii Sen friend.'

'Lus,' Arados shot him a horrified look.

'What? I'm simply calling things as I see them.'

'Well see them better than that,' Arados squirmed uncomfortably, as he buried himself into on of the books in front of him.

'Oh please,' Drake rolled his eyes, 'it's obvious from like ten miles away you have a hugely massive crush on False. And everyone knows it.'

With his mouth agape, Arados stared up at Drake in horror. For a long time he just sat there in a kind of shocked silence. Then he got up and stormed out of the room.

'What did you have to go and do that for,' False sighed, his eyes never having once left the book he was reading in the whole time since Drake and Taylor arrived. 'You've made it impossible for me to go after him and equally impossible for me not to go after him.'

'What do you mean?'

'I know he has a crush on me,' his voice was calm and his eyes still focused on the book in front of him, 'or at least I've suspected it for a while now. Only now that you've gone and embarrassed him over it I need to go after him and actually acknowledge it. And that leaves me at risk of leading him to the conclusion that the crush is mutual.'

'And that's a bad thing?'

'False-boy here is lusting after Kisara,' Lus huffed, 'Arados knows that, but False is right, if he goes after Ara and acknowledges he knows about the crush, then it puts False in an awkward position.'

'How?' Drake shot him a look. 'It's not as if acknowledging the crush automatically means False feels the same way. Especially if Ara knows about his crush on Kisara.'

'It might when he realises I've known for a while and yet have continued crashing on his floor,' False gritted his teeth slightly, his gaze still focused on the book he was holding.

'Wait, you've been crashing on his floor?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'I needed a place to stay,' his voice was tense.

'And it has nothing at all to do with the fact that maybe you do have a slight crush on Ara?'

'God no,' False closed the book he was holding and finally turned his gaze up towards Drake, 'it has everything to do with my feelings for Kissy. I've been using Ara as a buffer, because I'm scared my father will make me hurt her else.'

'Does Ara know that?'

'Since the first time I crashed with him he's known that.'

'Are you sure?'

'If you don't believe me you can ask him yourself.'

For a few moments silence descended around them. Then Drake rather poignantly pressed his lips together and studied False hard.

'If you knew he had a crush on you, why did you continued to crash on his floor? I mean, even if he knows about your feelings for Kisara, surely you were still encouraging him to misconstrue your intentions, even if it's only slightly.'

'Misconstrue?' False shook his head and turned away from him. 'Isn't that a slightly fancy word for a little boy?'

'I'm not a little boy,' Drake glared, 'and you didn't answer my question.'

'That's because I don't believe it requires an answer.'

'Don't be like that False,' Lus's voice was firm as he rose to his feet, 'you know as well as I do why you keep crashing on his floor and it has absolutely nothing to do with crushes or protection.'

'Oh what would you know?'

'You know what I know False.'

At that False pulled a face, but remained silent.

'I'm going to check on Ara,' Lus he made his way out of the room, 'it'll be less awkward if I do it. You lot should just get on with reading through those books.'

Without waiting for a reply from any of them, Lus left and made his way somewhat automatically towards Arados's room. It didn't take a genius to work out that's where his friend would be. After all, Arados was way too predictable. Knocking on his door, the rather moody grunt he received confirmed his theory. Without hesitation he made his way inside. Arados was crashed out on his bed, gazing arrogantly up at the ceiling.

'What do you want?'

'To tell you Drake's sorry for what he said,' Lus smiled weakly, 'and that we still need your help with the research.'

'Oh go f…'

'Ara,' he cut him off sharply, 'there's no need to be like that.'

'Yeah, well there was no need for you to put the idea I have a crush on False into Drake's head.'

'It was probably already in there.'

'Yeah, the little boy would be looking for ways to prove he's the only one for Tay.'

'Is that what this is about?'

Arados shrugged in reply, but said nothing.

'You know they're happy together, don't you,' Lus kept his tone as gentle as possible, 'and it would be good for you to move on.'

'But I don't want to move onto a straight guy; that isn't fair, because I still won't get what I want.'

'I know,' Lus lowered his gaze, 'but maybe you will get something else.'

'Like what?'

'Like the realisation the world doesn't start and end with Taylor Kaiba maybe.'

'Hmm.'

'Come on,' Lus sighed, 'let's get back to the others.'

'You go if you want,' Arados shrugged again, 'I'll be there later.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Almost as soon as Kashmana had left her, Kisara had made her way towards Dayena's chambers. She had to see her adoptive mother about this, because she wasn't sure what she would do if she didn't. As she neared the offices, however, she spotted her mother and the Lady of Death talking just outside. Taking a deep breath, she dropped her pace slightly and hoped her mother would leave before she got there. After all, Kisara wasn't supposed to have any contact with her at all, even if it was accidental.

'I know you're there Kissy,' the sound of Dayena's voice half made her jump out of her skin, 'you've never been very good at disguising your signal.'

'I'm sorry,' she apologised, 'I didn't want to interrupt.'

'This is your mother I'm with,' Dayena turned round to face her, 'did you know that?'

Kisara hesitated for a few moments, not exactly sure what she should say.

'I know you do,' Dayena folded her arms tightly, 'I've known for a while what you've been getting up to. Visiting your parents is a _huge_ breach of the rules Kissy, you know that.'

'I know, but…'

'But what? You didn't think it would hurt?'

'I never meant any harm by it.'

'Don't you think I know that; but that's not the point, is it?'

'You can't entirely blame her Dee,' her mother defended, 'we could have stopped it, but we didn't.'

'I know,' Dayena glanced back towards her, 'and I'm just as disappointed in both of you as I am her.'

'Sorry Dee,' Kisara and her mother chimed in unison.

'I'm sure,' Dayena remained tense, 'but one of you must leave now, before it's misconstrued I'm allowing such a breach to take place.'

Nodding, her mother instantly disappeared, leaving Kisara and Dayena on their own.

'Now,' Dayena smiled almost warmly at her, 'I assume you've come to see me about something.'

'Kashmana.'

'What about him?'

'He came to see me.'

'Oh?'

'He gave me a proposition.'

'Did he now? And just what kind of proposition did my great nephew give you?'

'He wants to train me Dee.'

For a few long moments the statement just hung in the air around them.

'He wants to what?' Dayena's voice revealed nothing.

'He wants to train me. Apparently he thinks some kind of rebellion is being organised against Ni and he wants me to be ready for it.'

'By training _you_?'

'Yes,' she nodded. 'He said his clan has a great deal of love and respect for the Mistresses and that he wants to help make sure they're protected.'

'By training _you_.'

'Yes.'

For a few minutes Dayena silently evaluated Kisara. The stunned kind of awe which emanated from her was completely different to her reaction about SK's decision to take Kisara under his wing. The reaction made Kisara's stomach knot several times over. She'd always known the MacTay weren't bad people exactly, but there had to be a reason no one wanted to deal with them.

'Is it true,' Kisara broke the silence, 'are the MacTay loyal to the Mistresses?'

'Will the answer to that question sway your decision in anyway?'

'Maybe… I don't know. I just want to know if I can trust them or not, I can make any decision I need after.'

'But this is about more than just trust Kisara; dealing with the MacTay means dealing with blood family. There are no rules against it and I can't forbid you from having anything to do with them since they are not your parents, but… for someone with the clans blood to deal with the clan… it won't just be training you they'll be interested in.'

'I know that.'

'Yet you're still considering it?'

'Weaponry Master is a blood trait I really should have mastered by now,' Kisara tried to sound more confident than she felt, 'and it is one that would come in handy when working for the Mistresses whether or not Ni is really up to something; the training could be invaluable.'

'Just because it could be something, doesn't mean it will be.'

'I know that.'

'You know the MacTays have a deep rooted hatred for Ni, right?' Dayena studied her. 'They've never forgiven him for what he did to Heama and they would stop at nothing to… _repay the favour_ as it were. And, knowing what my husband did, I cannot blame them for that; their clan is the way it is because of that incident and I've never been sure if that's a good thing or not,' she turned her gaze away. 'They abandoned your father you know; demons are good enough for them to fu… for them to sleep with, but they're not good enough to be in their clan. That's how strict their prejudice is. You have demon blood in you too, they won't have forgotten that; you'll never really be one of them.'

'I know; I wouldn't want to be.'

'And yet you're still considering this?'

'Don't I kind of owe it to my new bosses to try and improve myself?'

'You don't owe anybody anything Kissy, I taught you that.'

'Yes, but… I mean, I feel like different rules apply to me now. That I'm not just living for myself anymore; I've got responsibilities. And… and even if my situation is only temporary I still want to be the best Helper they've ever had. Because… because I feel like I was giving this chance because I can be.'

'Because you can be the best,' Dayena shook her head, 'that doesn't sound like you Kissy. When did you become so competitive?'

'I'm not being competitive.'

'Then what are you being?'

'I don't know,' she shrugged, 'but one thing I do know is that you still haven't answered my question.'

'Which one?'

'The one about how loyal the MacTay really are to the Mistresses. About whether, or not Kashmana was telling me the truth.'

'Tell me something first,' Dayena met her gaze, 'are you sure it was Kashmana?'

'He wore a devil-angel on his back.'

'You saw it?'

'Yes.'

'Okay,' Dayena began nodding slowly, 'then I will answer your question as honestly as I can.'

'Which means?'

'Which means as far as I know the MacTays have never been disloyal to the Mistresses.'

'Then it's probably a good idea for me to trust them,' Kisara took a strange breath in, 'because allies are better then enemies and Light knows we've enough of the other to worry about.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

There was something eerily elegant about Hickarama, which made Serenity love and hate her in the same breath. Since she'd told them the truth of her birth, she'd stayed with them to discuss plans of rebellion. It was clear she'd been waiting for an opportunity like this to come along for a long while. Clearer still that she was determined to follow it through no matter what.

'I never thought I'd ever find anyone willing to support my claim,' she calmly answered the question Serenity put. 'If I admitted to the others of my kind I was one of Ni's bastards I would be stripped of my leadership over them, so I've had to be very… patient.'

'You do realise the three of us aren't enough, don't you,' Serenity tilted her head curiously. 'We need more if we're going to mount a successful attack against Ni.'

'Do you know nothing of traitor history,' she rolled her eyes, before giving Serenity an almost smugly scornful look. 'It doesn't matter how many of us there are, so long as we have a well formulated plan and none of it makes its way back to him.'

'That's less of a rebellion and more of a coop; no one would support your right to lead.'

'I'd make them support it; Hell is a dictatorship after all.'

'Hmm…'

'What's wrong?'

'My wife is trying to work out if you'll be worse than Ni or not,' Mokuba chuckled. 'She doesn't exactly revel in the concept of putting another person who'll betray us later into power.'

'Any demon you put into power will betray you later,' Hickarama shook her head and shrugged, 'that's our nature. We're none of us loyal to any that are not our own and even amongst our own there is treachery.'

'Why are you telling us this?'

'So that you can't say I didn't warn you. And also so you'll think about ways of keeping me loyal once I'm in power,' she leant in towards him, making Serenity flame with jealousy. 'You see, if people know how to keep me loyal I can be very, very good to them. But the reverse is also true.'

'I'll keep that in mind,' he pulled away from her.

'You do that,' she began to slink her way around their kitchen, examining their belongings in a curious manner. 'You really want those demon brats of yours back, don't you?'

'Why else do you think we're doing this?' Serenity folded her arms.

'Are they worth it?'

'What do you mean, are they worth it?'

'I mean, are they powerful enough to be worth all this risk.'

'They're demons with power inherited from a Win part, what do you think?'

'I think what you've just said doesn't answer my question. Are they worth it?'

'Yes, of course they're worth it.'

'Because they're your children or because they're powerful.'

'Both.'

'Will they work for me?'

'They'll be as loyal as we are.'

'That's not what I meant; I meant will they impress me?'

'Of course.'

'You're confident about that, are you?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'They're your children Serenity, not mine. You see them through a mother's eyes, whether you realise that or not. Just because you see them as being worth all this, doesn't mean that I will.'

'Ni wanted them, isn't that proof enough?'

'I don't know why my father wanted them. It could have been for other reasons, like to upset the Pure.'

'What can I say to you to prove they're worth this?'

'You can tell me exactly what they can do. I want to know what all of their powers are.'

'But we don't even know that,' Mokuba shook his head. 'We only know about the ones they've used and that's only a fraction of the ones they can probably boast.'

'Then maybe its time you and your lady wife did some recon then, isn't it?'

'What?'

'I want you to spy on your children and find out exactly what they're capable of.'

'But why?'

'Because I need to know, why else?'

'Shouldn't the fact they're worth what we're planning to do be enough for you,' Serenity glared at her. 'We're the ones risking everything for them.'

'Yes and I'm helping with that. So I need to know if it's worth it for me.'

'But we can't even sense them right now,' Mokuba shook his head, 'so how exactly do you expect us to do recon?'

'Why is it so easy to tell you two used to be good at one stage? Clearly neither of you ever bothered to cheer on the villain.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'That means you have no idea how to think outside of that safe little box you've made for yourself.'

'I don't…'

'What exactly are you suggesting,' Mokuba interrupted Serenity.

'I'm suggesting there are other ways to find them, without needed to sense where they are,' Hickarama shrugged. 'Or have you both become so reliant on your powers now you've forgotten how to do anything without them.'

'We know how to do things without them,' he gritted his teeth, 'we just don't see the point; the manual way always takes to long.'

'Then the challenge for you will be to find ways that make it take less time.'

'And how do you suggest that?'

'I said it was for you to work out,' her face filled with an almost cruel look of amusement, 'I'm not an oracle you know; you can't expect me to give you all the answers.'

'Yet you can expect us to follow you without question?'

'You need me and you know it; because if you could run this little rebellion of yours on your own you wouldn't have called that little meeting.'

'You need us just as much.'

'I never said I didn't. But my plans can always wait a few more years, till more reliable people come along, yours has a time limit.'

'What makes you say that?'

'Your children's moral compass is being set right now and the longer they spend around those goodies, the less likely they'll obey you, no matter how much control you exert over them. You can't afford to wait, I can.'

'Humph.'

'Come now, what's a little recon between friends?'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Serenity narrowed her gaze on her, 'I didn't realise we were friends.'

'And now you sound like a demon,' Hickarama laughed. 'Very nice.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Glumly Helen stared down at the meal in front of her; Ni had invited her to join him for lunch. The invitation was mandatory, as was the dress he'd given her to wear for it. As she squirmed uncomfortably in her hard backed wooden seat, the material of the dress scratched against her skin. It was low cut, black, but with a thin line of red ribbon running through it around her breasts, waist and where it fell around her knees. The dress was beautiful, but it clearly hadn't been designed to be comfortable. As her eyes scanned around the dimly lit room, she couldn't help but wonder if that was deliberate. After all, nothing else in this gloom could be considered comfortable so why should she be?

For the seventh or either time her eyes landed on the rack screwed to the wall like some kind of painting and a deep rooted shudder made its way down her spin. The whole room was like this, decorated with weapons of torture, malice and death as though it were some kind of grim spectre waiting to kill any unlikely suspects brave or stupid enough to enter. She shuddered again and returned her eyes to the food in front of her. It was the first meal she'd seen in weeks, but she doubted it would have made a difference to her appetite even if it wasn't. The food had a rich smell to it; warm enough to hit the back of her throat and seep down into her stomach. It took all the will she had to resist tasting it, because something told her a single bite would put her under Ni's spell.

'You know it's rude for a guest not to eat what they've been given,' her host broke into the silence which had hung with the weapons around them, 'especially when our chef has gone to such trouble to prepare this for you.'

'I'm not hungry,' her voice was mute, 'I don't need to eat.'

'But that doesn't mean you don't want to,' his eyes glinted with something almost playful. 'Come on, you must be a little tempted.'

'Not even in the slightest,' she wasn't going to let his act fool her.

'But it's your favourite.'

'I don't have a favourite.'

'You will once you've tried this,' he gave a strange half laugh, as he got up from his side of the table and moved himself next to her.

Ni then picked up the knife and fork lying either side of Helen's plate and cut her off a small portion of meat. Skewering the meat chunk on the fork, he held it up towards her mouth.

'Come on my sweet,' he mocked, 'let me feed you.'

Locking her gaze with his, she kept her mouth closed. There was no way she was going to eat anything he offered her directly.

'Now, now H H, is this really anyway to treat your lover?'

'You are not my lover,' she remained curt.

'Oh, but you are,' he smirked. 'You are mine H H, always have been and always will be.'

'I don't want to be yours.'

'This isn't about want H H, this is about fact. You are mine. Now, open up wide.'

Stubbornly Helen clamped her mouth shut. She wasn't going to be lured into playing nice to him, no matter what tricks he might have up his sleeves.

'Now come on H H,' he chided, 'I'm beginning to think you don't love me.'

'Well I…' Helen started, but before she could manage _don't_ the fork skewed meat forced its way past her lips.

Ni then swiftly clamped a hand over her mouth, denying her any chance she might have had to spit it back out again. With little else to do she glumly began chewing on it. It tasted as good as it smelt and made her rarely famished stomach growl with anticipation. All plans she might have had to chew it for as long as possible were forgotten, as she found herself unable to resist the temptation of swallowing.

'There now,' Ni smiled at her, as he pulled his hand away, 'that wasn't so bad, was it?'

'What's in it,' Helen eyed him suspiciously. 'What will it do to me?'

'Do to you? H H, do you really think I'd poison you?'

'I wasn't thinking poison.'

Giving a strange half laugh, Ni got up again and made his way back to his own seat. Sitting down once more, he stared across the table to her, forcing their gazes to lock.

'If I wanted to gain power over you H H, there are much simpler ways than slipping something into your food, don't you think?'

'I don't know,' she tried to remain calm, 'you tell me.'

'You're so untrusting.'

'Well what do you expect after you lied to me about who you were?'

'I guess I am at fault there,' his lips twitched with amusement, 'but that doesn't mean you have to be quite so cold to me, does it?'

'I'm not being cold.'

'Don't fool yourself; you're being colder than the coldest ice caverns.'

'Have you ever stayed there,' she challenged.

'More than once,' his amused look broadened, 'so I do know what I'm talking about.'

Helen lowered her gaze and for a few moments silence returned. Then, taking a deep breath, she picked up the knife and fork Ni had left on her plate and began cutting off another portion of meat.

'I don't, you know,' she tried to sound as aloof as possible.

'Don't what?'

'Don't love you.'

'Really?'

'How can I when you're who you are?'

'You can't hold that against me forever.'

'Can't I?'

'You're not that vindictive Helen.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'I know you Helen,' his voice was unquestioningly calm, 'and I know you do love me.'

'I don't.'

'Yes you do, you just don't see it yet.'

'And how are you planning to make me see it,' her voice became tight.

'Make you?' Ni laughed strangely. 'You act as if I'm trying to torture you into something here. No H H, I'm not planning to make you do anything. You will see that you love me all on your own, I promise.'

'Promises don't exactly mean much coming from you.'

'Maybe not,' he tilted his head in a thoughtful manner, 'but I'm not going to lie to you anymore H H, you'll see.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Arados had rejoined them nearly two hours later. He was quiet, taking his seat without saying so much as a word to any of them. He then began going through the books and acting like nobody was there but him. Rolling his eyes, Drake glanced around at the others. False was acting just like Arados was, only in a less comfortable manner. Lus's gaze kept flicking from the book he was reading up to Arados, then back to the book again. And Taylor…

Taylor hadn't appeared to have notice Arados had even returned. Instead he was staring off out of the window, with a deeply transfixed look on his face. Following his gaze, Drake tried to see if he could spot what Taylor was so intensely focused on. As far as he could see, however, there was nothing. Sighing strangely, he turned his attention back towards the book in front of him. He didn't like the fact they were all sat in silence now. Not that there had been that much talking before Arados's return, but at least there'd been the opportunity for it.

For a long time the silence just drifted wearily around them and it almost felt as thought the silence didn't much like itself either. Not that, that made a lot of sense in Drake's head, but… Suddenly Drake thought he heard very faint music playing. Figuring it was coming from somewhere else in the palace he tried to ignore it. But the music had other plans, steadily became louder and louder until he couldn't ignore it anymore. Glancing round at the others, he tried to work out if any of them could hear it too, but none of them showed any signs of a reaction. Frowning, he tried again to ignore the music and concentrate on what he was reading. That was easier said than done, however, when he realised he recognised what was playing and was gripped with the overbearing sensation to sing along to it.

Biting down hard on his lower lip, he forced his mouth to stay closed. The last thing they needed was for him to become his mother. As the thought passed through his mind a shiver ran up the length of his spine. His mother had issues, everyone knew that, but what if his mother's issues were also his. What if he was destined to have the same kinds of episodes she had. Okay so he wasn't a Calicaccu like she was, but at least part of the reason she was the way she was, was because of her past. And it wasn't as if he was a stranger to trauma either. What if…?

The music was so loud now it had to be emanating from somewhere in the room and still the others showed no signs of hearing it. Drake was just about to scream out in frustration, when…

'I believe in you,' Lus started singing along, 'I'll give up everything just to find you.'

'I have to be with you,' Arados joined in, 'to live, to breath, you're taking over me.'

'You can hear it too?' Drake cried, breaking up their singing.

'Hear what?' Arados frowned up at him. 'I don't hear anything.'

'Then why did you start singing along?'

'I wasn't singing along.'

'I just heard you,' Drake stared at him, 'both you and Lus were singing along.'

'Did you hear anything False,' Arados turned his attention towards the Vii Sen.

'No,' False kept his gaze on the book he was reading.

'What about you Tay?'

Taylor didn't reply, instead his gaze remained transfixed by whatever he could see out of the window. It was as if he didn't even realise there was a conversation going on at all.

'Taylor,' there were notes of concern in Lus's voice, 'are you alright?'

Still there wasn't even the slightest hint of movement from the Kaiba boy. Worried, Lus, Arados and Drake exchanged looks. It didn't make any sense he was being so distant. Gently Drake took hold of his shoulder and gave him a nudge.

'Come on Tay, I need you to defend my sanity here.'

'Not that you have much sanity to defend,' Lus joked weakly, clearly trying to make the situation less worrying than it was.

'Tay,' now it was Arados's turn to try, 'Tay can you even hear us?'

When there was still no response, they all re-exchanged looks, this time with False too, who was clearly willing to pay attention to a genuine problem.

'Do you think something's happened to him,' Arados bit his lower lip.

'I don't know,' Drake shook his head, 'he's been acting a little strangely for a while now.'

'How long?'

'About a month.'

'Isn't that how long you've been living with him?'

'What are you trying to say,' Drake felt more than a little offended, 'this has nothing to do with me, you know.'

'I wasn't saying you were directly responsible for it,' Arados rolled his eyes, 'just that maybe he was acting weirdly before then, only no one noticed.'

'So why did you make it seem…'

'I didn't mean it the way it sounded; I thought maybe it had something to do with me… you know, muting him.'

'Well I could believe that,' Drake couldn't help but shoot him a nasty look.

'I somehow doubt it is though,' False defended, 'not directly at any rate.'

'What do you mean,' Lus frowned at him. 'Do you know what's caused this?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'but that doesn't mean I don't have my suspicions.'

'Like what?'

In response False simply pointed towards the ground below him and shot them all a strange look.

'You think this is Ni's doing?' Arados translated. 'But what would he gain from zombifying Tay?'

'I could think of a few things,' False gritted his teeth tightly, 'Ni likes to give himself as many advantages as possible.'

'You think this has something to do with you,' Lus tilted his head curiously.

'Yeah, don't you?'

'Actually I think you're being extremely vain for thinking that.'

'What?'

'Not everything that goes on with your devil daddy ties directly back to you, you know. Tay is his little brother after all, or had you forgotten about that. Hell all three of us are technically related to him too. It could be to do with any of us.'

'Or all of you,' Drake flicked his gaze round at them.

'You think he might be up to more than he already is?' False frowned.

'What do you know about the plans he already has? And do you mean just for the trio or in general?'

'Just for the trio, I guess,' his eyes momentarily drifted towards Arados, then quickly turned away. 'I know he has plans for at least one of them.'

'Which one?'

'Not Taylor.'

'Then who,' Arados's voice toned with suspicion. 'For me?'

'No, for me,' Lus's words caught everyone, especially False, by surprised. 'He's already propositioned me about something.'

'About what,' he turned his attention towards Lus, clearly not quite believing him.

'Does that matter?'

'Yes it matters. I want to know what the devil thought he could get from you and in exchange for what.'

Lus hesitated for a moment and Drake got the feeling he was trying to come up with a believable lie. Arados had hit the nail on the head when he'd suggested himself, that much was obvious, but why was Lus trying to convince them otherwise?

'Kissy,' now it was False's turn to jump in unexpectedly, 'Ni says he'll make sure Kissy ends up with Lus, if Lus works for him.'

'Why would he offer that,' Arados just looked confused now, 'I mean, he must know how much you like her.'

'He's offered me the same thing,' he quickly covered. 'He's basically trying to pit me and Lus against each other.'

'I see…'

'Yeah,' Lus's expression was tense and strange, 'I guess you do.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

'Hello Kashmana,' Kisara tried to sound more confident than she felt.

'I had a feeling you'd come,' he turned towards her as a grin pulled across his face, 'true MacTay blood can never stay away from this place.'

'My father did,' she shrugged as she stared around the large, airy entrance hall she was in.

The walls and the flooring were both paved with the same kind of flagstone. In addition the walls were decorated with weapons, shields and tapestries, whereas the floor was mostly concealed by a large thin layer of brown leather coated matting. The matting was sealed to the floor around the edges presumably to stop it from moving, although Kisara couldn't imagine how anything as big or heavy would find its way slipping across the floor.

'Is that what she told you?' Kashmana laughed. 'Because I seem to remember things a little differently.'

'My father never came here,' Kisara insisted, 'why would she?'

'She wanted to see if there was a place for her and your mother here, before they made the move down to hell, of course.'

'You're lying.'

'I'm not,' he shook his head, 'you were only about a week old at the time and they were trying to find a way of keeping you. They figured we'd let them; but fate had other plans for you and for them.'

'I don't believe you,' she shook her head, 'my parents wouldn't deliberately flaunt the rules like that. Or come to your f… Or come to your clan to do it.'

'Know a lot about your parents, do you?'

'I…'

'You have their passion in you, that's for sure. We were impressed by that and it was almost enough for us to forget about that Hateling blood _she_ contained. But like I said, fate had other plans and there was nothing we could do about it.'

'Humph.'

'Don't be so sour Kisara,' Kashmana lightly chided, 'nothing that happened then was your fault. I'm just glad I finally have you back here.'

Slowly he stalked his way towards her, his eyes giving her more than just a quick once over. Once he was within an inch of her, he slowly made his way around her, till he was stood behind her. His breath was hot against the back of her neck and sent shivers running down her spine.

'Get away from me,' she pulled herself forward and turned round to face him, 'I'm not here for that kind of training. I want you to make me a warrior, not a… a…'

'Whore?' Kashmana laughed. 'Do you really think so little of my clan? We enjoy sex; a lot of sex with a lot of people, that doesn't make us whores it just makes us MacTays. Why does everyone insist our way of doing things is so sordid?'

'Maybe because it is,' she shot him a look. 'So are you going to start training me or what?'

'You need to kit up first,' he shook his head.

'What?' Kisara frowned.

'You don't think I'm going to train you with you dressed like that, do you?' Kashmana indicated towards what she was wearing.

'What's wrong with this? It's what I always wear.'

'Exactly.'

'And just what would you have me wearing instead,' she glowered, 'nothing at all?'

'Look,' he rolled his eyes, 'you can keep the dungarees, but you might want to exchange that t-shirt of yours for something with a little padding,' he swiftly moved towards a pile of things in the corner of the room and picked up a t-shirt like padded tunic. 'There are no coats of arms on this one yet,' he tossed it towards her, 'I didn't want to assume.'

'Thanks,' she rolled her eyes as she caught it. 'Where can I go to put it on?'

'Just slip it on over your t-shirt for now, if you have to be such a prude about it,' he shrugged. 'Just hurry up will you, I'm not exactly known for my patience.'

Quickly Kisara did as she was told. She then took up her usual fighting stance and waited.

'What do you think you're doing,' Kashmana laughed.

'Getting ready to spar.'

'Like that,' he indicated towards the way she was standing, 'you're not having to fain the pacifist anymore.'

'What do you mean?'

'That stance,' he made his way towards her, 'you're trying to tell the world you have no idea how to fight. Now that might have been all well and good when you were planning to be a library worm, but it's not going to cut it anymore.'

Reaching her, he took hold of her right arm and repositioned it. He then did the same with her other arm and both legs, until she was in a position that felt a lot less natural than the one she'd previously been in. Once he'd finished manipulating her, he took a step back to examine her, his eyes then flicked up to meet her gaze.

'How that feels, is how any good fighting stance should feel. A comfortable fighting stance deprives you of the motivation to get out of it again.'

'Really?' Kisara blinked at him. 'I thought a good fighting stance should be about ease of movement.'

'Not if you're a MacTay its not. Speed is imperative, so the more a position begs you to get out of it, the better.'

'I'm going to spend all my training sessions with you extremely uncomfortable aren't I?'

'That's yet to be seen,' he shrugged, 'but try not to blame me if you do. Now, I want you to manifest that little dagger of yours.'

'Alright,' she nodded, automatically doing as she was told.

'Let me see it,' he held out his hand for the weapon.

'But it's a demon weapon, it will…'

'I'm a MacTay, my blood can counteract that little clause, give it to me.'

The look on his face was so stern and serious she quickly did as he asked and handed the dagger over.

'This is tapered to you alright,' he studied it for a few moments. 'How old were you when you created this?'

'I don't remember.'

'Well you're never too old to make improvements to it,' he threw it back towards her and she caught it flawlessly, 'and you will have to make improvements to it. That little dagger of yours will always be your first point of call in combat, so it has to be up to the task.'

'And it isn't already?'

'Right now all that thing is good for is trap busting, but I'm pretty sure you'll be wanting it to do a lot more than that.'

'Yeah,' she found herself studying her dagger in a whole new light, 'but how do I improve it?'

'That weapon is a part of you, it'll improve naturally as you improve. The best thing you can do is have it manifested during every training session.'

'Isn't there a faster way of improving it?'

'That's for you to work out,' a strange smirk filled his face, 'and I want to see if you can.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

'Do you sense that,' Kaiba's question came moments before Tristan was about to ask it himself.

There was something watching the house. Something which made his skin crawl with untoward anticipation. He didn't like it. He didn't like it because he had a bad feeling he knew what it meant.

'You don't think they found us already, do you,' he shot an anxious look towards his clearly tense lover.

'I think they've barely begun their search and are starting with the obvious,' Kaiba slowly backed his way out of the room.

'I don't understand, why would they wait so long to start searching?'

'Maybe they had other matters to attend to.'

'Like what?'

'How should I know,' Kaiba half snapped at him, before sighing heavily and shooting him an apologetic look. 'It doesn't matter why they've waited this long to start searching, what matters is that they don't discover the kids are here. And as they can't sense us the only way they're going to discover them is by seeing them. So we need to get everyone backed away from the windows and into the centre of the house.'

'Right,' Tristan nodded, finally realise why Kaiba was backing away.

'No sudden movements or panic though. They'll be able to sense that, even if they can't sense us.'

'I know,' he nodded, 'you get yourself somewhere safe, I'll get them and find you.'

As Kaiba made his way towards the basement, Tristan headed straight for the nursery. That's where they'd left CiCi and Damon. It was fairly out of sight, so chances where they hadn't been spotted there yet, but there was no point in taking any chances. Besides knowing how unpredictable CiCi could be at times there was a chance they might have moved. Relief washed over Tristan the second he entered the nursery and found the two of them still playing quietly.

'Okay you two, we're going to start playing a new game now so you're going to have to come with me.'

'Yay!' Damon instantly moved towards his uncle.

CiCi, on the other hand, hesitated for a moment. Tristan knew she wasn't stupid and had probably worked out the real reason he were there. Slowly her eyes lifted to meet with Tristan's and for a moment he could almost tell what she was thinking.

'It's them, right?'

'Right,' Tristan nodded, 'now come on.'

At that CiCi made her way towards him and the three of them cautiously stalked their way down into the basement.

'This'll do for now,' Kaiba turned his head in their direction as soon as they'd entered, 'but we have to hope they don't stick around for long.'

'Should I let Tay know what's going on,' Tristan reached for his phone.

'No, hopefully they won't be around that long.'

'And if they are?'

'If they are we deal with that then, but for now…'

'Okay,' Tristan nodded, 'I understand.'

* * *

For a long while Crovell had sat in silence on the edge of their bed with his back to Jo. A conversation was looming between them, but he wasn't sure he was ready for it yet. In fact he wasn't sure he'd ever be ready for it. The silence droned on for a long while, making him slightly edgy. Or at least feeling like he should be slightly edgy, in truth he wasn't sure what he felt about any of it.

'Crovell,' Jo prompted, 'aren't you going to say anything?'

'When were you planning to tell me,' his voice sounding strange, and almost alien.

'I didn't want to worry you.'

'Worry me,' he shot her a look, 'Jo you're pregnant.'

'Hadn't I even told you that much yet,' she adverted her gaze, 'I thought I had.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'you hadn't and this was hardly the best way for me to find out.'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what? Not telling me or promising our first born to the devil?'

'I didn't promise him our first born. At least… not intentionally.'

'But you did. You must have; why else would he believe he can have it? I mean, there aren't any blood ties, are there?'

'It's not his, if that's what you're implying C.'

'Well thank god for that, at least no one else has touched you.'

'And would it be so bad if anyone else had,' she half glared at him.

'Bad Jo? If you have to ask you don't even know the meaning of the word.'

'Do you really guard me so jealously?'

'After everything we've risked to be together I don't have a choice,' his face filled with a serious look. 'How can you be so flippant about this? How can you be so callous about the fact Ni wants our baby?'

'I'm not callous about it,' she kept her gaze averted, 'I'm indifferent.'

'Well that's just as bad.'

Her eyes turned towards him for a moment as though she was going to protest, then she just gave a moody sigh and shifted it away again.

'You do know why the devil wants our baby, don't you?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'why don't you enlighten me Jo.'

'Because of what this child will be.'

'What? I don't understand.'

'A reincarnation. A child of great power. A child with the power to change everything. Just like Adam.'

'Wait, are you saying this is Adam's Khine?'

'No, I'm saying this is a reincarnation. This is the bringing back of the soul or parts of the souls of those who have gone before. Adam. Jay. Tracker. I don't know all the parts which will make up this child, but I do know they're all people with the power for change. Just like Adam should have been, this child is going to be the ultimate child of change.'

'I don't understand, how do you know all this?'

'I've seen the future, remember?'

'And this big change he's supposed to be responsible for has something to do with him working for Ni?'

'No,' she shook her head, as she gently placed a hand over her stomach, 'it's not as simple as that. Ni wants him because he will be capable of anything. There are many paths our child could take and he wants to make sure he takes the one most viable to him.'

'I see,' Crovell mused for a few moments, 'you should have told me about this sooner Jo.'

'Maybe.'

'I know you like the Chaos now, but you were Order when you became pregnant, right?'

'Yes,' she nodded.

'So why didn't you tell me then?'

'When would I have been alone to?'

'Jo…'

'Look C,' she cut him off, 'this child will be important to everyone, that's all you should be thinking about right now.'

'And what about the other two.'

'Other two?'

'Ara and Téa's babies, what future do you see for them?'

'I don't know,' she lowered her gaze.

'Don't lie to me Jo.'

'I'm not,' she hardened her jaw, 'I'm telling you the truth; and the truth is, I don't know.'


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kisara was almost surprised by how fast she was able to move. She knew her demon blood gave her an edge in speed over a normal MacTay, but she hadn't expected this much of an edge; and by the look on Kashmana's face, neither had he. Still, he was nice enough not to say anything about it, but he did pick up his game a little during their spars and criticised her for slopping positioning or not moving to her own advantage. No matter what she did, he never praised her for anything and that was beginning to knock sharply away at her confidence.

'Don't hunch your shoulders like that,' he shot her a look during the middle of one of their spars. 'If you appear to lack confidence, then you lack the skill to back it up.'

'Sorry,' she corrected her position the best she could, her voice dull and drained of enthusiasm.

'What's the matter with you?' Kashmana sounded almost annoyed as he came to a stop.

'Nothing,' she adverted her gaze.

'You're bad at lying you know,' he folded his arms. 'Now what the hell is it?'

'You make it seem like I can't get anything right,' she sighed. 'You never bother to praise the things I do well, only criticize the things I get wrong.'

'And that bothers you?'

'Yes.'

'I didn't know demons could be so sensitive,' there was a tone in his voice Kisara didn't like much.

'Well I'm not demon, am I?'

'You have demon blood.'

'And that means I should be as cold as ice all the time?'

'I never said that, did I?'

'But you think I shouldn't be sensitive about things?'

'Look, I know I was being a little over critical of you, but MacTays don't generally train by praising. Praise makes you overconfident in your abilities, which makes you sloppy.'

'How does that make sense?'

'The second you believe you're better than you are you've lost.'

'Again, what?'

'Look,' Kashmana gave a heavy sigh, 'being a MacTay is about always striving to be the best. How you are is _never_ good enough and praise hinders the need to keep improving. So I'm sorry if you find it a little harsh Kisara, but I will not praise you, no matter how much you get right.'

'But it knocks my confidence when you don't.'

'Then you need stronger confidence.'

'You're criticising me for not having confidence in myself when you just…'

'I never said we MacTay lack confidence in the skills we do have, just that we never allow ourselves to settle for them. We constantly strive to improve ourselves.'

'So you're saying that I have to be confident that I'm good, but not _that_ good?'

'Exactly.'

'I don't know if I can do that,' she shook her head and sighed heavily, 'I'm not trying to be a MacTay you know, so maybe you could bend the rules a little for me.'

Instantly Kashmana's face filled with a look close to disgust; clearly he was not impressed with her suggestion. Sighing again, Kisara averted her gaze from him and tried to centre herself.

'I know I'm part demon, as well as being part MacTay,' her voice was quiet, 'but I've not been brought up to take nothing but criticism and enjoy it. I can't be like that, I'm sorry.'

'There's still time for you to learn.'

'What,' she turned her gaze back up towards him.

'There's still time for you to learn how to take criticism Kisara. And you _will_ learn, just the same as any other influx would. We get new blood here all the time and we treat them no differently to how I'm treating you.'

'But…'

'No,' he cut her off, 'I will not change my methods to suit you, you will change your sensibilities to suit me; do you hear?'

'But that's not fair.'

'I don't care whether or not it's fair, all I care about is making you the best you can be. And that's _not_ going to happen if I baby you.'

'But…'

'No,' he cut her off again, 'you will learn how to love the criticism or we're done here.'

'You can't be serious.'

'Can't I?' Kashmana face filled with a serious look so blackeningly dark Kisara couldn't help but wonder if she was staring at a demon rather than a MacTay.

'What are you,' she gasped out before she could stop herself.

'What do you mean, what am I?'

'You're not just a MacTay, are you? No MacTay could look that… that… that… demonic.'

At her words he sent out a chilling laugh, which made her entire body quiver.

'Have you never wondered about my crest,' he indicated towards the image on the back of his tunic, 'the fact that it's a half devil, half angel?'

'I always thought you just liked the image,' she back nervously away from him.

'Liked the image,' he laughed again, 'the image was forced upon me when I was a kid. It seems there are certain rumours flying around the MacTay clan I'm not really Pedra's son, but one of Ni's Hateling bastards. Can you believe that?'

Nervously Kisara shook her head.

'I'm a true MacTay though. I have the triple Y chromosomes which prove I am a true Demi-God of this house, but to hell if anyone will actually take notice of that fact,' his expression darkened still. 'So many of them are convinced I'm Ni's spawn they've even campaigned to remove me from the clan, because that's how much we hate anything to do with that bastard. But Pedra _is_ my father and I will _not_ let anyone take that fact away from me.'

'Yet, you still wear the devil-angel crest?'

'I wear it in honour of my great-grandmother. I wear it in honour of the Pure; it's her blood which gives me the same aura as Ni and nothing else.'

'Are you certain?'

'Yes, as certain as I am that I am breathing. I am a MacTay, a true blood decedent of the Pure Mistress and nothing more.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

'What do you think we should do,' Arados sighed wearily, as they continued to try and snap Taylor out of his stupor.

'Well I know one thing we can't do right now,' Drake shot the others a look, 'and that's let either Tristan or Kaiba see him in this state. The way they're being at the moment they'll probably kill us all on the spot.'

'Its not like it was our fault,' Lus pulled a face.

'You think they'll see it that way,' he shook his head, 'come on, you should know what they're like by now.'

'They'll know this isn't our fault though, if Taylor's really been acting strangely that is.'

'Maybe,' Drake was forced to agree, 'but do you really wanna take your chances with that?'

'Good point.'

'I thought you'd see it that way,' turning his gaze back to Taylor, Drake began carefully tracing the features of his face, searching for something to get his boyfriend responding again.

'He's not a wind up doll, you know,' False sighed, 'you're not going to find the switch to turn him back on.'

'I'm not looking for a switch,' Drake glared.

'Then what are you looking for?'

'I don't know, a sign he's still in there maybe.'

'It'll be okay Drake,' Arados placed a hand on Drake's shoulder.

Instantly Drake pulled away from him as though Arados's hand was a hot iron scolding his skin.

'Don't touch me,' his voice was shrill, 'don't ever touch me.'

'Sorry,' Arados swallowed visibly hard, 'I forgot.'

'You forgot? YOU FORGOT?' Drake sounded almost hysterical. 'How could you forget something like that? You… your… you…'

'Calm down Drake,' Lus's voice was gentle, 'getting yourself worked up like this is not going to help Taylor.'

'Then what _is_ going to help him?'

'I don't know.'

'But maybe I do,' False sounded thoughtful, 'if this has something to do with Ni, then maybe I should…'

'No,' the response from the other three boys was unanimous.

'Don't you trust me?'

'No, we trust you,' Arados folded his arms, 'it's him we don't trust.'

'But if he's…'

'Then he'll just use it as a way to con you into hurting Kisara and I know you don't want that.'

'I…'

'Come on False,' he held his ground, 'you asked me to act as your buffer when all this began, so let me act as it already. Going down to see him would be a big mistake and _you_ know it.'

'Someone has to find out if it's him,' False shifted his gaze away.

'Then I'll go,' Arados shrugged.

'No,' Lus and False protested in unison.

For a moment an awkward kind of silence descended around them. There was something about it. Something about the way False and Lus had been acting all day which made Drake wonder if it was really Kisara they were both interested in. It was possible they were both using it as a cover story to hide the fact they were really into Arados, but even that didn't make a whole lot of sense. So what were they…?

'Why not,' Arados broke through Drake's train of thoughts in the same way he broke through the silence around them. 'Why can't I go; I mean, it's not like I can't defend myself.'

'That's not the point though,' False shook his head. 'Its not… right for you to go down there.'

'Why not?'

'Because you're… because…'

'Jo,' Lus stepped in. 'Because of Jo's dealings with him, he might see you as an easy target.'

'Is that what you were going to say,' Arados narrowed his gaze on False.

'Yes,' False nodded quickly. 'I was going to say because you're Jo's brother, but I couldn't get it to sound right in my head,' he averted his gaze. 'What other reason could I have?'

'I don't know,' there was more then a hint of suspicion in Arados's voice now, 'what else could you have said?'

'There isn't anything else Ara,' Lus assured him, 'I promise you there wasn't.'

For a few moments Arados's gaze flicked between the pair of them, then a strange smirk appeared on his face.

'For rivals you two sure do come to each others rescue a lot,' he laughed, 'are you sure it's really Kisara you're fighting for?'

'We're not fighting over you if that's what you're thinking Ara,' Lus rolled his eyes.

'I was thinking more along the lines of you two fighting to cover up the fact you're really hot for each other.'

'What,' both cried in horror, their faces first going white, then flaming red as they caught the others gaze.

'Don't be ridicules,' False turned completely away from the group, 'I am _not_ gay.'

'And neither am I,' Lus gritted his teeth. 'The only reason I'm agreeing with him is because I promised myself I wasn't going to fall into Ni's trap. False might be my rival, but I still respect the guy.'

'Respect him or love him,' Drake teased, liking the momentary distraction from his own worries.

'_Respect him_,' Lus insisted hotly. 'I am _not_ gay.'

'And neither am I,' False reiterated.

'Me thinks the ladies doth protest too much,' Arados chuckled.

'Mmhmm,' Drake nodded in agreement.

'We are not gay!' Lus was starting to sound frustrated and annoyed.

'Are you _sure_?'

'We're sure,' False was firm, 'and if I was Ara, I'm telling you now, I'd be more interested in you than that Mortal God,' he pointed accusingly towards Lus.

'Really?'

'Yes. I mean, who would be interested in a scrawny little runt like Lus?'

'Kisara for one,' Lus glared back at him, 'and who the hell do you think you're calling scrawny?'

'You, you runt.'

'I'm not scrawny, I just been ill for a long time.'

'And that's made you scrawny, you…'

'Stop it,' Drake cut them off. 'Look, it was a fun game, but can we please get back to the problem in hand.'

'Right, me going down to see Ni.'

'Not you False,' Lus shook his head. 'Me. I'll be the one to go see him.'


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Ni had been nice enough to allow her to return to her room after they'd eaten. He hadn't followed her either, which she was incredibly glad of. Sighing heavily she entered her assigned room and instantly tore the dress she was wearing off and looked for her normal clothes. They weren't there. No matter how much she looked for them she couldn't find even so much as a scrap of material from her usual outfit. It was as if someone had used the time she been out eating to come in and steal it.

It didn't take a genius to work out why this would have happened. Instantly her eyes turned towards the monster of a wardrobe lurking in the corner of the room. The damnable thing was filled with clothing Ni wanted her to wear and he had promised when he'd first moved her in here that she would wear them eventually whether she wanted to or not. The thought he would stoop so low as to make sure there was nothing else she could wear made her resolve not to wear anything at all. Helen was sure refusing to wear clothing wouldn't bother Ni in the slightest, but she didn't care. She'd rather be naked by choice, then forced to wear outfits someone else had picked out for her.

Just as she was thinking this, she heard the door behind her open. Instantly she felt embarrassed and caught out. She wasn't mentally ready to put her idea into practice yet.

'Oh f…' someone gasped, pulling the door shut again before she could turn round and see who it was. 'Sorry,' his voice called through the door, 'I didn't mean to walk in on you like that. I was looking for Ni and for some reason the trail led here.'

'What,' her eyes darted around the room, trying to see if she could spot her captor.

'Well,' the voice became almost museful, 'as far as I can tell the trail led here. I mean, I've never tried to track my cousin before, so maybe I got it wrong.'

'Your cousin?' Helen frowned.

'Yeah, I'm Lus Moto, the Face of Friendship's youngest. Well current youngest,' there was something almost bitter about the add on.

'I'm Helen Holly,' she returned, wishing she wasn't introducing herself to one of the Mistresses brood in her underwear, 'I'm a Balancer really, but Ni's keeping me here against my will.'

'Why?'

'Because he wants to make me the next mother to one of his bastards.'

'Oh,' she could almost hear Lus's cheeks turning red, 'I see.'

'Erm, but that's not why I'm… I mean, he's not keeping me here… you know… I…'

'You were just getting changed?' Lus saved her dignity.

'Yeah,' she breathed in relief, 'that's what I was going for. I was just getting changed. That's why I am… you know.'

'I'm sorry I walked in on you,' he apologised. 'Erm, this is probably going to come out wrong, but, for what it's worth, you looked good.'

'You're right,' she laughed, 'that did come out wrong. But, for what its worth, thank you.'

'How old are you?'

'Twenty-one, you?'

'Shouldn't you know that? I mean, you did say you were a Balancer, right?'

'And you're the Face of Friendship's youngest,' she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, 'that means you're coming up for seventeen soon, right?'

'That's right. And none too soon either.'

'You want to be seventeen?'

'Didn't you?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'seventeen is such an in-between age.'

'I guess, but I just like the thought of getting older.'

'Age is meaningless to a Vii Sen; I don't even bother to celebrate my birthdays anymore.'

'But you're only twenty-one, surely that's too young to be feeling so…'

'Maybe,' she cut him off, 'but I've never seen much point in celebrating my own birthday. I do celebrate my twin's though.'

'You're a twin?'

'Mmhmm,' she nodded, as a slim smile pulled its way across her face, 'she's still alive and I hope she's doing well for it.'

'Have you never been to see her?'

'I did a few times when I was younger, but that just made me…' her breath caught in a half sob. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, it's natural to want that which you don't have.'

'How about to miss what you do, is that also natural?'

'I think so.'

'You're very kind Lus.'

'Thanks,' she could almost hear his smile. 'But do you mind if I leave now? I've really got to talk to Ni about something.'

'About what?'

'Taylor, something's happened to him and we think it might have something to do with Ni.'

'Who's we?'

'Arados, Drake, False and me.'

'Are you all here looking for him,' she frowned.

'No, Drake wouldn't leave Taylor, Ara and me didn't want False to go and False and me didn't want Ara to go. So I'm kind of here as a solo missionary.'

'Why didn't you want False or Arados to come?'

'You must know by now that False is one of Ni's…'

'Bastards,' she finished for him, 'yeah, I knew.'

'And, well, Ara is…'

'You know,' she cut him off.

'You know,' she could hear the curiosity in his voice.

'I was there when Ni forced the deal on him. So yeah, I know.'

'Do you know Ara still doesn't know?'

'I know Ni would be happy if False were to make Arados his lover,' she sighed, 'but False won't have it.'

'That's because False is…'

'As straight as a ruler,' Helen cut him off. 'Yes, I do know why he won't.'

'Sorry.'

'For what?'

'For everything. Look, I have to go now, okay?'

'Okay,' she pressed her lips together, 'but, Lus…'

'What is it?'

'Will you come back to see me.'

'Huh?'

'Will you come back to see me. Please,' she could hear the desperate notes in her own voice, 'I… I'm lonely.'


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

'There's something they're not telling us,' Arados leant back against the wall and stared narrowly towards the door after False.

He'd just sent the Hateling-Vii Sen to fetch them some food, which he'd been more than happy to do despite Arados's excessive demands; something which only increased the amount of suspicion Arados bubbled with.

'They've both been acting really strangely all day, don't you think?'

'I wouldn't know,' Drake shrugged, 'I don't really know either one of them all that well.'

'I know, but you have to agree there's something they're not telling us.'

'Okay,' he nodded, 'I'll agree with you there; they do seem to be covering something up.'

'But what,' Arados pressed his lips together.

'You don't think it has anything to do with Tay, do you?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I think it has something to do with me.'

'Aren't you being a little egotistical there?'

'I don't know,' he flicked his gaze towards Drake, 'do _you_ think I am?'

For a moment the younger lad hesitated. There was clearly something about the look on his face which suggested he'd been thinking the same way Arados had. But there was also something about it suggesting he wasn't happy to admit it any time soon.

'Do you know what it is,' Arados studied him.

'What what is?'

'What they're keeping from me. Have you managed to work it out or something?'

'No,' he shook his head quickly, then hesitated. 'At least… I don't think so.'

'Then what do you think?'

'They're definitely covering something up.'

'Something like what?' Arados frowned. 'Like an affair between them?'

'Would that make you jealous?'

'Maybe a little,' he admitted, 'but surely they're…'

'They're what?'

'Well… both straight.'

'Yeah, they're interest in Kisara seems genuine enough, but somehow I don't buy a Ni fuelled rivalry. They're covering something up.'

'You don't think Ni wants them to be together, do you?'

For a few moments there was a daunting kind of silence. Then the pair of them burst out laughing. Even Arados couldn't help but admit how ridicules his suggestion was.

'Okay, so we can take it for granted Ni doesn't want them together. But what does he want from them if not for them to argue over Kisara?'

'Maybe he wants them to argue over you,' Drake began chewing his lip.

'Why the hell would he want that?'

'I don't know,' the younger boy's eyes took on a strange look, 'maybe he thinks he can gain something by it.'

'Like what? I mean, I'm not _that_ important you know and we've already established they're both straight, right?'

'Right,' Drake nodded, 'only…'

'Only what?'

'They both seem to be a little…'

'A little what?'

'Protective of you.'

'_And_?'

'Don't you think that's more than a little strange for two straight guys,' Drake tilted his head strangely. 'I mean, I know you've had your problems recently, who among us hasn't, but…'

'You think they're both being a little… over protective?'

'Well, yeah,' he frowned for a moment, before flicking his gaze up to meet with Arados's. 'Don't you think so?'

'Well I guess there was something in the way he wouldn't let me sleep on the floor last night.'

'What?'

'False,' Arados turned his gaze away, 'I offered to let him sleep on the bed instead of me, but he refused point blank to let me sleep on the floor. I felt it was more than a little… strange.'

'Yeah, I can see how that would be.'

'And then if you combine it with how they've both been today,' he suddenly found himself caught up in the reams of his own thoughts, 'I guess they are being a little over protective. But why?'

'I don't know,' Drake shrugged, 'maybe you're pregnant.'

Something about the tone of his voice suggested Drake wasn't taking that suggestion seriously, but the second he'd said it Arados's heart had lurched sickly.

'What?'

'Maybe you're pregnant,' Drake repeated, his voice almost dismissing each word as he spoke it. 'Although I think you'd be the first to know about something like that.'

'Yeah,' Arados's whole body felt numb, 'you would think so.'

'You don't,' the smaller boy frowned, suddenly realising Arados was taking his joke seriously.

'No, I don't think I'm supposed to.'

'But…?'

'I told you about the Blue Ice your mother forced on me, right?'

'Only as way of forewarning me,' Drake nodded. 'But I don't see…' he cut his own sentence off. 'No. You don't think Ni would get one of them to do… _that_ without you knowing, do you?'

'I don't want to think it,' Arados pulled an awkward expression, 'but look at the evidence.'

'What evidence? They could be being over protective for any number of reasons.'

'But what if they're not? What if it's just for that reason?'

'You don't seriously think one of them would knock you up without telling you about it, do you?'

'I don't know; I think one of them might if they didn't have a choice in the matter.'

'But which…'

Before Drake could finish his sentence, False re-entered, his arms laidened down with food; which he quickly dumped on top of the books they were supposed to be looking through.

'What's wrong with you two,' False frowned, when he caught sight of their faces, 'you look like you were discussing murder.'

'That's an odd phrase,' Drake shot him a disapproving look.

'I know, but one of my old teachers used to say it all the time; I think he liked the dramatic effect,' False grinned at both of them for a moment, before frowning again. 'Seriously, what were you two talking about?'

'Nothing,' Arados made his way towards the table and picked up one of the bars of chocolate False had brought them, 'we were just speculating about Taylor.'

'Oh,' his frown deepened, 'is that all?'

'Yes that's all,' Drake backed him up. 'Why; what else would there be for us to discuss?'


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Lus wasn't sure he liked the feel of the large, dimly lit room he'd wondered into. There was something so oppressive about the bareness of it and the way the throne loomed over everything just added to the chilling effect. After giving it a quick once over, he mentally declared it empty and turned to leave. To his horror, however, Ni was stood not too far behind him, with a cruel, almost sadistic look on his face.

'Did you like what you saw?'

'What,' Lus gawked at him.

'When you coped a look at my girl, did you like what you saw?'

'I don't… how did…'

'Really now Lus, so many questions? I didn't expect that from you.'

'What are you doing here Ni?'

'Shouldn't I be asking you that? After all, I was under the impression I was the one you were looking for.'

'I…'

'Ah, so I see I was right,' Ni chuckled. 'You're not very impressive, did you realise that cousin?'

'Who said I wanted to be impressive,' he tried to keep his nerve, 'it's not like I would gain anything from it.'

'Very true,' he folded his arms, 'but seeing how impressive my uncle and brother are, I would think you'd at least have wanted to feel a match for them.'

'Who says I'm not a match for them.'

'Please,' Ni rolled his eyes, 'a scrawny little mortal like you? You're not a match for anything.'

Gritting his teeth, Lus glared at Ni. He knew the devil was just trying to wind him up, but it was hard not to be baited by him.

'Well, well, well, that's a fearsome look,' Ni mocked, 'you trying to scare a fairy there cousin?'

'You're not so scary yourself Ni,' Lus half turned from him, 'and I think you know it. That's why you do stupid things like hold Balancers captive and try to get your own son to…'

'I will make sure that succeeds at least,' Ni cut him off, 'they will be together.'

'Why is that so important to you?'

'Because it's the only way to make sure my blood does not end up in that whore's bloodline.'

'You mean you're trying to keep him away from Kisara?'

'Of course,' he calmly made his way towards the centre of the room. 'Although it does help that my son's so paranoid about being tricked into hurting her he's keeping himself away. And the more he keeps himself away, the more he's forced to hang around with Arados. Attraction can grow from extreme association you know; I just have to keep poking and prodding at it. Plus the fact there's a child involved just makes it all the easier.'

'So let me get this straight,' Lus studied him, 'you want your son to be gay just so he doesn't end up with Kisara?'

'What can I say, I like messing with destiny.'

'Destiny?'

'Didn't you know the pair of them were destined to be together?' The level of disgust in his voice was fearsome. 'I must admit I only discovered that part after I found out about her, but still… I can't allow that particular destiny to happen. But there's really no need for you to get bent out of shape about it cousin; with him out of the way, you get the girl.'

'I don't want to win because of your interference,' Lus shook his head, 'that's just…'

'Just what, cousin? Devilishly underhand?'

'Well…'

'Don't you get it little Lus, I'm doing you a huge favour here.'

'I never asked you too,' he held his ground, 'in fact I'm going to tell False what you've been up to.'

'And ruin any chance you might have with Kisara,' he laughed again, 'I don't think so.'

'I don't want her through dishonest means.'

'That's funny; you've been pretty underhand so far. I mean, you know about the baby.'

'Yes but…'

'Admit it Lus, you're just dying to use that little gem to your advantage.'

'Yeah… well… No… maybe… I don't know.'

'Come on cousin, you know you want it.'

'No,' Lus gritted his teeth, 'you're not being fair here. I didn't come to discuss False and Kisara. I came because you've done something to Taylor.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I haven't. My _precious _little brother's done that to himself.'

'What?'

'You heard me.'

'But why?'

'I don't know,' Ni shrugged, 'I don't know the inner workings of his mind. If I did, don't you think I'd use it to my advantage?'

'Who says you're not by not telling me?'

'Such suspicion little cousin, you know my aunt always gave me the benefit of the doubt even when she could sense what I was really up to.'

'I'm just calling it as I see it.'

'And what if you're seeing it wrong?'

'That's just a chance I have to take,' he drew himself up to his full height, trying to give himself a sense of confidence.

'You don't scare me Lus.'

'Who said I was trying to scare you?'

'Just go back to chasing Kisara's tail would you,' he rolled his eyes, 'you're starting to bore me here.'

'Not till I hear the truth from you.'

'What truth?'

'I know you've done something to Tay, maybe not directly, but you have.'

'You're pretty confident about that, aren't you?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'You're a fool cousin, but somehow I think I like that in you. Have you ever thought about switching sides?'

'You're not going to tempt me Ni.'

'Shame,' he turned away, 'you'd have really fit in down here.'

'No I wouldn't.'

'Oh, yes you would. My aunt's host also hosted Re, didn't he? That means there's evil in you too; it's why you want to be so underhand about the whole Kisara situation. And why you _will _continue to be so underhand about it and not tell my son what you know.'

'I don't believe…'

'You do know he was a Re host, don't you? The man you call your father.'

'Yes but…'

'No buts Lus, you have evil in you; so do me a favour and stop putting it to waste.'


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Sighing with exhaustion, Kisara accepted the plateful of spicy food Kashmana handed to her. They were taking a much needed, albeit late, lunch break and Kisara was kind of excited at the prospect of trying some of the MacTays' famous food. Okay, so people may have been funny about their lifestyle choices and morals, but the whole multiverse respected them for two things; their taste and enthusiasm for music _and_ their ability to cook. Half ravenously, Kisara took a bite of the aromatic food. It tasted better than it smelt; m_uch_ better and instantly she was salivating for more. As a Vii Sen she didn't often feel the need to eat, but this was one of those rare exceptions and she was going to enjoy it.

'You like?' Kashmana laughed as he watched her wolf it down.

'Mm,' she nodded.

'Good, I'm glad.'

'Why,' she somehow managed the word between bites.

'Didn't anybody teach you it's rude to speak with your mouthful?'

She shrugged.

'Well it is you know,' he tilted his head, 'someone aught to teach you better manners.'

'And I suppose you think that someone should be you,' she gulped back the mouthful she'd been chewing on.

'Who better,' he grinned, 'I mean, I'm teaching you about everything else, aren't I? So why not this?'

'Because I don't need _you_ to teach me about manners,' she shot him a look. 'I mean, I already have good manners.'

'Do you now?'

'Yes.'

'Care to prove that?'

'Prove it how?'

Kashmana laughed, but didn't reply. Instead he began munching on his own meal. He appeared strangely content, as though she'd made him think of something wonderful.

'What is it?'

'What's what,' he glanced towards her after swallowing the mouthful he'd been chewing on.

'What is it you're thinking about?'

'Who says I'm thinking about anything,' he shrugged.

'That look on your face for one.'

'My face always looks like this.'

'No, not always.'

'How would you know; we've only just met.'

'I…'

'Exactly,' he smirked, 'you don't know.'

For a few moments there was silence, whilst Kashmana carefully cleared his plate. Then his eyes rose to meet Kisara's with a strange kind of seriousness about them.

'Do you know what happened to your predecessor?'

'What,' she frowned.

'SK,' his voice was strangely plain, 'do you know what happened to him?'

'No one does,' she shook her head. 'Why?'

'He came to me, you know.'

'He what?'

'He came to me,' Kashmana repeated, 'about a month ago, asking me to train you. At the time I refused, I don't normally train anyone personally, but when I heard about the rumours…'

'You changed your mind,' she tilted her head curiously.

'Something like that.'

'I don't understand.'

'Nor do I really,' Kashmana leant back against his arms and stared upwards. 'I mean, if the guy was so concerned about bringing you up to a higher standard, then why didn't he stick around to do it himself?'

'I don't know,' she lowered her gaze, 'maybe he felt like you would benefit me more.'

'Which means he's playing to the strength of your MacTay blood,' Kashmana pressed his lips together, 'unless there's something he's not told me?'

'I don't know what you know about me to begin with, other than the fact I'm a Hateling with MacTay blood.'

'Plus the fact you're a Vii Sen child of a Vii Sen,' he rolled his eyes, 'don't forget that.'

'Well, yeah; there's that too.'

'But that's all I know about you,' his eyes shifted towards her, 'I think that's all anyone knows about you.'

'So you… so you don't know I'm Power Limitless then?'

'By birth or…'

'By birth,' she cut him off, before finishing off the last of her meal.

'There must be a lot in your blood to have achieved that.'

'Yes, there is. But I'm not planning to share what those things are.'

'Why not?'

'All you need to know is that I am Power Limitless, the formula for it is unimportant, right?'

'I guess you're right; it's not like MacTays have any interest in those who are Limitless.'

'You don't,' she shot him a strange look.

'No,' he shook his head, 'we honestly don't.'

'But why not?'

'We are Fay forced to play at being Wen, which means we prize fighting skills above all other. In other words we only care about being the best warriors, not the most powerful magic users,' there was something almost sad about his expression. 'We have no need to achieve the status of Power Limitless so why concern ourselves with those who do?'

'I guess that makes sense,' she lowered her gaze, 'but you've not told me what you make of the fact that I am.'

'I think it's useful enough for you, in your line of work, but that's it.'

'It doesn't impress you?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'it just makes a little more sense of things.'

'I see.'

'Don't look so worried,' he laughed, breaking the tension which had formed around them, 'what I think about anything really isn't all that important you know.'

'I know, it's just… well you're nothing like I imagined you to be.'

'It's like I said, my blood is that of a Fay, but because of Ni my whole clan must play at being Wen. People forget that about us. They see us as the multiverses best and most perverted warriors and forget why we are the way we are. That doesn't mean we're not also what they think we are, it's just… all of us; we're a lot more complex than that.'

'I see…'

'SK knew, I could see it in his eyes; I think that's why he asked me to train you.'

There was another moment of silence, before Kisara gave a nervous cough.

'Where is he?'

'What,' Kashmana shot her a funny look.

'SK. Do you know where he is?'

'No one does.'

'Do you know what he's trying to do then? What all this is about?'

'I've heard rumours,' Kashmana tilted his head thoughtfully, 'but I don't know any details.'

'What kind of rumours?'

'Rumours about the appearance of a new God Class being.'

'A new God Class being?'

'Yeah, that's just what I've heard, but I could be wrong.'

'Mm,' she began chewing on her lip nervously, 'but what if you're not wrong?'

'Would it really be a problem? God Class beings appear all the time.'

'I… I know, but God Class beings can't be Mistresses Helpers.'

'And?'

'And… this… my position… it was only supposed to be temporary; just until he came back.'

'Is that what he told you?'

'I… well… kind of.'

'Then perhaps the rumours I've heard are wrong; you'll just have to wait and see.'


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

'I'm bored,' the Teen placed himself between Catilin and Duke, 'and the Dorsoma has learnt all she's likely to here, so I'm just dying to test her out.'

'Test her out,' Catilin stared at him, 'how…?'

'By getting her to fight, of course.'

'Fight who?'

'Oh, I don't know,' the Teen's gaze was strangely cool, 'how about SK?'

'Why him?'

'Just something Ni said to me before all this began, something I found too interesting to ignore. And besides,' he shrugged, 'Ni tricked me out of one of my three promised power sources, I think he owes me.'

'Owes you what exactly?'

'SK's power, of course.'

'And you wanna use _my_ baby to get it,' Catilin leapt to her feet.

'Well why the hell not?'

'She's too little and…'

'And?'

'You can't do this!'

'I think you'll find I can pretty much do whatever the hell I want,' he leant casually back and began examining his nails. 'I could bring down heaven, flatten hell to the ground, kill all Gods and Higher Beings, heck I'm sure I could have a piece of your husband here, if I really wanted, or you, if I didn't.'

'I will _not_ let you to use my baby girl like that.'

'I had a feeling you would say that,' suddenly Catilin found herself and him outside a large, white, hospital like building.

'What… what are we doing here,' she backed away from him, only to have him grab her tightly by the arm.

'What do you think, hunny,' his voice mimicking Duke's, 'you're going to have that nice, long rest we've been talking about.'

'No,' she tried to pull herself away from him, 'no, you can't make me.'

'Oh hunny really,' he transformed himself into Duke, 'do you really want the nice doctors to see you in this state? Hm? Why don't you calm yourself down now?'

'Damn it Teen,' she continued to struggle, 'I won't let you do this to me.'

'Teen,' he sounded offended, 'oh hunny no, I'm not the Teen. You know it hurts me when you demonise me like that,' he began pulling her towards the entrance of the building.

'No,' she half screamed, as she tried to pry his fingers off of her arm, 'I won't let you do this to me. I won't!'

'Hunny, I'm not the one doing this to you. We agreed, remember?'

'No, no, no!'

Suddenly an army of men in white coats flooded out of the building. They headed straight towards where she and the Teen were, clearly knowing she was being brought in. The only thing Catilin couldn't work out was how.

'No! No! No!'

'Come on now Miss,' one of the men took hold of her arm as the Teen handed her over to them, 'this is just as hard on your husband as it is on you, you know.'

'No its not,' she glared back at him, 'he wants me locked away.'

'Now why would your husband want that?'

'He's _not_ my husband. He's the Teen.'

'He doesn't look much like a Teen to me,' one of the other white coats shook his head.

'That's because he's glamoured his voice and appearance into Duke's,' she knew they were on Earth now, but there was a chance these people had vaguely heard about these things.

'Glamoured,' the guy laughed, 'now what would that be when it's at home?'

'Shape shifting, morphing, whatever you wanna call it.'

'She is clearly highly delusional,' one of the guys shot a look at his colleague, as they began pulling her on mass into the building.

'I'm not delusional; I'm Catilin Ashmar, Queen of the Silkoneons.'

'Sure you are,' someone laughed, 'I mean, we get a lot of royalty in here, we do.'

'I can prove it to you,' she felt more than a little desperate now, 'just watch, I can prove I am who I say I am.'

At that she somehow managed to pull herself away from them all. She then flicked her right hand violently open… Nothing. Not even the faintest spark of an energy ball. She tried again and again and again. Still nothing. Taking a deep breath, she then attempted to Jump herself away, but she got just as little luck from that as she did from trying to summon an energy ball. For a few moments she tried various method to try and prove she was who she said she was, even trying to change into her Sintoy, but none of it worked.

Around her everyone had fallen into a deadening silence. A slow patting of footsteps made a parting in the sea of white coats just big enough for the Teen to make his way through.

'See hunny,' his voice edged towards mocking, 'it's all in your head. That's why you need this rest, remember?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'you've done this to me. You've somehow managed to block my powers so I can't prove what I'm saying.'

'Jenna how could I do that when you don't have any powers?'

'My name's _not_ Jenna, its Catilin.'

'Only in your fantasies I'm afraid.'

'No,' she lunged at him, 'you can't do this to me. You can't make them believe I'm crazy,' the white coats pulled her back, preventing her from hurting him. 'You can't do this to me.'

'I'm not doing anything to you,' he shook his head, 'you've done this all to yourself. But its okay, once you've had a nice long rest you'll be able to come back to me and maybe we can finally have those children you've been dreaming about.'

'Dreaming about,' her whole body ached with emotions. 'No,' she pulled herself away from the white coats, 'I will not let you convince anybody my children are imaginary. I have two beautiful little children.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'you don't. You had two still born little children and a lot of miscarriages.'

'NO.'

'I'm sorry sweetie, but it's true.'

'No, no it's not true. You can't do this to me; you can't take my children away from me.'

'You don't have any children Jenna.'

'Yes I do!'

'No,' he shook his head, 'you don't. But maybe, when you're well enough to get out of here, we'll do whatever it takes to make sure you do get to have some, hey? I'm sure there must be something they can do to help you bring a living child to term.'

'Stop it!'

'Stop what,' there was something in his voice, the voice he'd stolen from Duke, which was almost unbearable to hear now.

'Stop lying,' she begged, 'don't do this to me. Please. Not this.'

'I didn't do this to you Jenna, you did this to yourself.'

'No,' her eyes began to fill with tears and she charged at him again. 'NO!'

This time the white coats swarmed tightly around her, blocking her from getting anywhere near the Teen. They then began dragging her into the building.

'I won't forgive you for this,' the words screamed out of her, as she fought to get away. 'I'll never forgive you for this.'

'Oh hunny, don't say that,' his voice was as cold and callous as the look on his face, 'you're breaking my heart.'


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

When Lus had returned his face was pensively dark. So much so none of the others had the guts to ask him what had happened. Instead, for the hundredth time that day, they had fallen into an immense silence. Nervously Drake coughed and tried to focus his attention on Taylor. It wasn't easy to keep his mind on the plight of his boyfriend though, especially with the growing level of tension moving in around the room. Still it was better he at least tried to do that, then…

Suddenly False got to his feet, grabbed Lus by his upper right arm and dragged him out of the room. Instantly Drake exchanged a look with Arados.

'You think it's about my baby,' his voice was low and edge with nervous humour.

'That's not what Lus went down there about,' Drake shook his head, 'so it has to be about Tay.'

'If it were about Tay they wouldn't have left, would they?'

'I dunno,' Drake shrugged, 'maybe they are secretly a couple.'

'I doubt that.'

'Same,' he began chewing his lower lip, 'but you can't blame me for suggesting it, can you?'

'Yes I can,' Arados glared at him, 'just because we are doesn't mean the whole world's gay Drake.'

'I wasn't saying…'

'Then what are you saying?'

'Well…'

'Look, this is probably about this,' Arados put a hand over his stomach.

'That means you believe that that,' Drake pointed towards his stomach, 'exists.'

'I thought we both believed that it existed.'

'We were speculating, remember?'

'Yes, but…'

'You're sure, aren't you?'

'I am now at least,' Arados nodded, 'so them leaving can only be about one thing.'

'Why?'

'Because…'

'That's not a good enough reason.'

'You didn't even hear my reason.'

'I didn't need to; I know it's not good enough.'

'Hmm.'

'Don't pout,' Drake couldn't help but shoot him a dirty look, 'it doesn't suit you.'

'And it suits you?'

'I didn't say that.'

'You didn't have to. But if I'm pouting, then so are you.'

'Really?'

For a moment the pair of them exchanged a look and Drake felt something strange flitter through him. Coughing nervously, Drake shifted his gaze back towards Taylor. He hadn't liked the strange fluttering running through him because he didn't know what it meant.

'You can be such an idiot sometimes,' Arados made his way towards the door.

'Where are you going?'

'To find out what they're keeping from us, that's where.'

* * *

'He's what?' False couldn't help but gawk at Lus, as he'd finally managed to pry what had happened out of him.

'He wants to keep you and Kisara apart.'

'And you're not helping him because…?'

'I don't want to win the way he's planning,' Lus gritted his teeth, 'it's just not right.'

'I'm not going to thank you for it, you know.'

'You think I want your thanks,' he shot False a look, 'I couldn't care less. I just don't want you thinking badly of me for conspiring in something if I didn't conspire in it.'

'You mean you wanted to pre-clear your name.'

'I guess you could put it like that.'

For a few moments False let their conversation fall to silence. Then he ran his fingers back through his hair and bit heavily down on his bottom lip.

'I will _not_ be what my father wants me to be, do you get that?'

'I figured it was the case,' Lus nodded, 'that's why I had to tell you what his intentions were.'

'I know.'

'So what are you going to do about it?'

'What can I do about it exactly,' he shook his head, 'I'll either get Kisara or I won't.'

'And Arados?'

'What about him?'

'Are you planning to do right by him?'

For a few moments False adverted his gaze. That was the one thing he still wasn't sure about. He didn't know how he was going to handle the situation, never mind what that situation was going to produce. His head was just so… messed up about the whole thing.

'I don't know,' he eventually shook his head, 'I know I can't abandon him completely, but…'

'You'd rather cut and run.'

'Yeah,' he admitted, 'does that sound bad?'

'Yeah, just a little,' Lus couldn't help but glare at him, 'I mean, that is your child too.'

'I know,' he gave a frustrated sigh, 'don't you think I know that. I can't stop thinking about anything else. And half the time I'm okay with it and half the time I'm so disgusted with it I don't know why it crosses my mind at all.'

'Do you want to be a part of its life?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I don't think that I do. But at the same time I don't want it falling into the hands of Ni. So I guess I want to protect it, but I just don't want to be its father.'

'Would you be like this if Kisara was the mother?'

'God no, I'd be there for her without a second thought.'

'Because it's more natural or because it's Kisara?'

'A little of both maybe.'

There was a pause in conversation, during which False took a number of deep, calming breaths in.

'Look,' he began again, 'it wasn't my idea to get him pregnant. If I'd had a choice then I sure as hell would not be in this position now. But I am. You can't blame me for not wanting anything to do with it.'

'Maybe I can't,' Lus half glared again, 'but that doesn't mean if I were in your shoes I'd abandon my child, regardless of who the _mother_ was.'

'Then I guess that's the difference between you and me,' False met his gaze with a kind of strangeness, 'you have more of a conscience and I'm the devil's bastard.'


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The phone had been ringing insistently on and off for about half an hour now. As tempted as they both were to answer it, neither could shake the feeling it was some kind of trick to lure them out of hiding. After all, why else would someone be trying the house phone and not their mobiles? Sighing heavily, Kaiba held Damon closely to him and wished someone had remember to grab something to keep the little one entertained. They'd been in hiding for nearly two hours now and boredom was crashing around them like a ton of bricks in an earthquake.

'Ulk Seto,' Damon moaned, 'I want to play a different game now.'

'So do I D,' CiCi moved towards him and ruffled his hair, 'but we have to play this one for a little longer.'

'But why?'

'Because it's the type of game you have to play all the way through to the end,' her voice was unbelievably soft and gentle.

'But why?'

'I don't know why, its just like that D, okay?'

'Okay,' the sound of his voice made it clear he wasn't satisfied with the explanation.

'This is just like that tracker game we were playing Damon, do you remember.'

'Mm.'

'And you remember that turned out okay, even though it was long and boring too?'

'Mmhmm.'

'Then you just have to think about that, okay?'

'Okay,' he sounded a little more satisfied now and Kaiba couldn't help but wonder when CiCi had become so good with him.

'Its nice to see you've grown up a little,' Tristan complimented her, 'if you treat your own children so well you're going to be a wonderful mother.'

'I'm not sure I want to be a mother,' CiCi sighed. 'Mothers abandon their children and I could never do that.'

'You can't use your mother as a universal example CiCi,' Kaiba shook his head, 'she's a rare one off.'

'That might be so, but I'd still rather not end up like her.'

'What makes you think you will?'

'I don't have any other mother figure to follow, now do I? Unless I count you Ulk Seto.'

At that Kaiba couldn't help but give a slightly embarrassed half laugh. He'd never discussed his feelings with the pair of them and now hardly seemed like a suitable time.

'I want you to adopt me and Damon,' CiCi continued, clearly oblivious to Kaiba's embarrassment. 'The pair of you are practically our parents anyway, so it's only fair we make it official.'

'Are you sure,' there were more than a few cautious tones in Tristan's voice. 'I mean, once we have there's no going back, you do realise that, don't you?'

'Of course I do. But I want our relationship to be official. I want you to be our parents.'

'How long have you been thinking about this?'

'Long enough.'

'And you decided now would be a good time to bring it up because…?'

'Because they're out there and I want you to be sure of how much I hate them.'

'Okay,' a soft smile filled Kaiba's face as he kissed the top of Damon's head, 'as soon as we get out of here I'll get things rolling. There's no time like the present, right?'

'Thank you,' she threw her arms around his neck, 'I promise you won't regret it.'

'I know I won't,' he returned, 'I've no doubts about that.'

* * *

Having worked out early on she couldn't get a line to connect with anyone on Sil, she'd been using the pay phone again and again to try and reach the Kaibas. But no matter how many times she called, or how long she let it ring for, no one would pick up. She was almost starting to get desperate now. More so every time she failed to remember the Motos number. It was so frustrating to only have one lifeline and more so when that lifeline refused to pick up.

'Come on now,' a matron like woman began dragging her away from the phone, 't'other people wanna make calls too y'know, we can't have ya hogging it fur the next twenty-fur hours, t'is not fair on t'other patients that.'

'You don't understand,' Catilin could hear the desperation in her voice, 'I have to speak to them.'

'And a whole lotta t'other people hav t talk t someone, hogging the phone from them will not get ya many friends round these parts lassie.'

'You don't understand…'

'According t the lot of ya I never do.'

'But…'

'No protests lassie, you've doctors that wanna look at ya.'

'But…'

'What did I just say?'

Sighing heavily, Catilin fell silent and allowed herself to be led away. She hated doctors at the best of time and now was most definitely not the best of times. The doctor she was lead to was a particularly tall guy, with strangely long and messy black hair. He stood with his back to her as she and the nurse entered, before dismissing Catilin's accompaniment without bothering to turn round. Sulking moodily, Catilin slumped herself down in one of the room's empty chairs and turned herself away from him. If he wasn't going to give her the curtsey of face to face conversation, then why should she?

'You don't think you belong here, do you?'

'Of course I don't,' she pouted, 'you've all been tricked by the Teen.'

'Ah yes, the Teen, I heard you've been talking about him.'

'He is real you know.'

'I know Catilin; just like I knew he would bring you here.'

Suddenly Catilin felt her heart stop dead. There had been something familiar about his voice from the moment he'd started speaking and now she knew exactly what it was.

'SK,' she jumped up out of the chair and turned to face him, 'SK?'

The doctor chuckled quietly to himself for a moment, before turning round to face her. His face was exactly as she remembered it, but his eyes were hued a strange kind of iridescent pinkie-blue. There were also a number of odd coloured strips of hair that she hadn't noticed before, which made him look…

'You look ridicules,' she laughed.

'Thanks,' he rolled his eyes, 'I'll have you know I've not fully finished evolving yet, so you've no right to judge me until I do.'

'Evolving?'

'Yes,' he nodded, 'evolving. Still I had to put that on hold when I found out you were in danger. After all a part of me is Jay,' he laughed as he placed a hand over his heart, 'and he would never forgive me if I allowed anything bad to happen to you.'


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Taking a deep breath, Arados stepped back from the doorway. He might have suspected he was pregnant with one of their children, but suspecting and knowing were two totally different things.

'Well?' Drake half hissed at him. 'Are you or aren't you? Or are they discussing something else entirely?'

For a moment Arados opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again without speaking. He had no idea what he could say. He was barely able to think, never mind talk. Taking another deep breath, he narrowed his gaze on Drake and studied him closely. It was his mother's fault Arados was in this situation to begin with. If Catilin hadn't messed with him and activated something which didn't need to be activated yet then this wouldn't even be a problem right now. Everything in Arados wanted to hate her for it and yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to.

'Ara,' Drake frowned in concern, 'what were they talking about?'

It didn't take long for Arados to realise he couldn't answer him. The words were trapping in his throat and threatening to never come out.

'Ara,' the younger boy pressed, 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong,' he forced the words out, 'I just need to get out of here for a little while.'

'And go where?'

'I can't tell you.'

'Are you at least gonna tell them before you go?'

'No,' his voice was mute, 'and you're not to tell them anything either. When they come in don't mention a thing to them.'

'But Ara…'

'No,' he cut him off, 'no buts, you hear me. You're going to do exactly as I've just said or so help me when I return I'll turn Tay against you.'

'You couldn't!'

'Want to bet?'

For a moment there was a pause and the tension in the air became unbearably thick.

'Why are you doing this Ara,' Drake's voice was so quite it was almost as though he hadn't spoken, 'why?'

'Because I have to.'

'But why?'

'You'll understand soon enough, I'm sure. But I have to go now.'

With that Arados Jumped himself to the one place in the multiverse he knew he wouldn't be found. The cave where his brother had hidden in years gone by; the safe house Crovell had been so kind to share.

'How did you know I'd need this,' Arados stared around the large, open-planned cavern he was in.

To the far right of where he was standing was a large underground lake and in a small offset area Arados knew there was enough edible plant life to last him a few years. What he didn't know was whether or not he could be like his brother and live here indefinitely.

'I suppose I don't exactly have a choice,' he sighed, 'because I can't go back there now. No way.'

* * *

'So what's happening in Jo's Soap Land now,' Crovell half flopped back down into bed next to her.

'Arados just ran away,' she sighed heavily.

'Oh?'

'He left because he found out who his baby daddy was.'

'I thought he liked False.'

'He does,' she tilted her head in thought, 'but he overheard False making it very clear to Lus he didn't care about the baby.'

'Oh, I see.'

'Maybe you should go to him.'

'To False?'

'No, Arados, silly.'

'Why?'

'He needs someone to tell him it's alright right now,' she rolled over onto her stomach and began examining her nails, 'and that someone should be you.'

'Why me? He barely tolerates me as it is.'

'You're his brother C.'

'And you're his sister,' Crovell pointed out, 'and, like him, you're also pregnant. Surely you'd be better helping him than I would.'

'You know where he is though,' she half glared, 'I don't. That makes all the difference.'

'I could take you with me.'

'Do you really think he would appreciate that?'

'Maybe not,' Crovell sighed, 'but there's only one way to find out.'

Scooping her up into his arms, with the sheet she was lying under wrapt tightly around her, he Jumped both of them to the secret hide he had used. The second he arrived, he was met with Arados's confused gaze.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing Ara,' Crovell shot him a sympathetic look, 'are you alright?'

As he spoke, he set Jo down on the ground and allowed her to sort the sheet into a tunic like covering.

'Do you really want to know,' Arados rolled his eyes, 'or are you just looking for a little bit of entertainment.'

'I'm not Chaos anymore, remember? I don't…'

'Look,' Jo cut him off, 'we know you're pregnant Ara and we also know who the father is.'

'You what,' Arados gawked at her, 'how long have you known?'

'I've known since the beginning, but I only shared the information with C today.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because you didn't need to know.'

'I didn't need to know I was pregnant,' he shot her a look of disgust, 'how much of an idiot are you?'

'Ara please,' she shook her head, 'there's no need to take this so personally.'

'Isn't there?'

'No.'

'Now you're just trying to give him an invitation to,' Crovell rolled his eyes. 'You can't tell someone they're not supposed to take something personally and expect them not to.'

'Maybe,' she shrugged, 'but then again, I am Chaos now. You can't exactly expect me not to cause a little havoc.'

'And before you were Order,' Arados glowered, 'and you were just about as useful then too.'

'Too true,' she laughed, 'but it was for different reasons.'

'Well I don't need your reasons now,' he turned away from her. 'Just go back to having my brother's bastard.'

'Gladly,' she folded her arms, 'but first I want you to promise me something.'

'What?'

'That you'll love your baby.'

'What,' he turned back towards her.

'That you'll love your baby,' she repeated. 'I want you to promise me that you will.'


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

When Lus and False eventually re-entered, one quick sweeping glance around the room told them all they needed to know.

'Where's Ara?'

In reply Drake just shrugged and averted his gaze.

'I can't believe he'd just run off like this,' Lus bit his lip. 'I mean, I know he used to do stuff like this as a kid, but he really shouldn't do it anymore.'

'Why not,' the level of fake innocence in Drake's voice was hard to ignore.

'Because he's too old to still be pulling stunts like this.'

'Didn't you pull a stunt like this less then a month ago, when you found out your Mum was pregnant?'

'Yes, but…'

'That's not the point,' False finished for him, 'Arados is…'

'Pregnant,' Drake glared at him.

'How'd…?'

'It didn't take us long to figure it out you know, what with the way you pair of idiots have been acting.'

'And that's why he ran away, because you guessed?' False looked horrified. 'Shouldn't that be a reason for him to stick around?'

'I don't know,' Drake shrugged. 'To be honest he left because of what he heard the two of you saying.'

'What?'

'He was listening in on you; he heard everything.'

'Oh my gods,' Lus backed away wide-eyed, before shooting False a look. 'This is all your fault then. You're the one who said…'

'I know what I said,' False cut him off. 'Damnit,' he cursed under his breath. 'Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit.'

'He wouldn't tell me where he went before you ask,' Drake continued to sulk. 'Or what he heard you guys say. In fact he told me not to tell you anything.'

'So why did you?' Lus stared at him in amazement.

'I don't wanna see him or his baby hurt, that's why.'

For a few moments there was silence. Then Lus gritted his teeth tightly together and lowered his head. There was only one thing they could do now.

'KISARA!'

'What are you doing,' False eyes went wide with horror again, 'we can't bring her in on this.'

'We have to.'

'But…'

'No,' Lus cut him off, before taking a deep breath in. 'KISARA!'

It took a few moments, but Kisara eventually appeared before them. Her white t-shirt had been replaced by a strange looking padded top and she held her demon dagger in her right hand.

'What's going on,' False frowned, 'what's with the MacTay get up?'

'Do you see a gold feather,' she rolled her eyes.

'No, but its still in their style, even if it doesn't have their emblem.'

At that Kisara hesitated for a moment, before sighing.

'Kashmana is training me.'

'What?'

'Kashmana is training me. Apparently there are rumours about Ni being up to something and… maybe a rebellion in hell, I'm not totally sure on the details, but Kashmana decided it was a good enough reason to train me, Hateling blood or no.'

'Why?'

'Because of their hatred for Ni and their loyalty to the Mistresses.'

'Okay… but that doesn't mean you need to dress like one of them.'

'I am part MacTay, remember?'

'Yeah, but that still doesn't mean you have to dress like one of them.'

'Stop sulking about it False and tell me why you summoned me here already.'

'It's about Ara,' Lus gave a heavy sigh, 'he's pregnant.'

'What,' she laughed nervously, 'but his Blue Ice went away like it was supposed to, how…'

'It didn't go away like it was supposed to,' False gritted his teeth, 'Ni…'

'Oh gee, False you didn't.'

'I had no choice.'

'False, you… you… oh gee.'

'It gets worse,' Lus lowered his gaze, 'Ara's found out about it and now he's run away.'

'Oh gee, that's really, really not good.'

'So we need you to help us find him,' Drake took over, 'and…' he indicated towards Taylor, 'we also need you to help us find a way of helping him.'

'What's wrong with him,' Kisara's face deepened with lines of concern.

'We're not sure,' he sighed, 'he just suddenly…'

'Oh, I see,' Kisara made her way towards him and began examining him carefully. 'Well as we have two jobs, I suggest we split into two teams. Drake and False can track down Ara whilst I…'

'No,' Drake cut her off, 'I am _not_ leaving Tay till I know he's okay.'

'Fine,' she made a noise of disgust, 'False and Lus can go track down Ara, whilst the two of us work on Tay.'

'Don't put yourself out about it,' Drake glared, 'if you don't want me on your team then you could always go help track down Ara.'

'I think my skills would be better served here with Tay,' she shrugged, 'so I'm not putting myself out.'

'Okay,' False took a deep breath, trying to break through the tension around them as he did, 'I guess its time me and God Boy headed out then. Is there any time you want us to report back?'

'Um…' she mused for a few moments, 'I guess you should check back in a couple of hours; see how things look then.'

'Right,' he nodded, 'come on you.'

With that he grabbed hold of Lus and forcefully Jumped him to Giya.

'You didn't have to do it like that you know,' Lus glared at him, as he pulled himself away.

'Well I wouldn't want you lingering behind for a few extra minutes alone with Kissy, now would I?'

'Oh yeah, because I would really do that when I'm worried about both of my Ohpayo Cousins. Haven't you learnt I'm not playing by tactics quite that dirty yet?'

'You might not be playing by them now, but there's every chance you eventually will. I don't want to take that chance. Not yet anyway.'

'Whatever,' Lus rolled his eyes, 'just shut up and help me find your baby mama would you.'

'Don't refer to Ara like that.'

'Why not?'

'Well A he's your friend and B…' False shuddered, 'I don't like that thought.'

'Then you shouldn't have gotten him pregnant.'

'I didn't have a choice. It was either that or get blamed for Arados _never_ waking up again. I wasn't going to let that happen for the sake of my own disgust.'

'Whatever,' Lus shrugged and started forward, 'let's just get moving, okay?'

'Fine,' he agreed, 'let's.'


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

For a long time Catilin just stared at him, trying to figure out what to make of the _evolving_ SK. He appeared to act very much like his old self or at least how his old self had become in the years after Jay's ascension. But there was something… odd in the way he held himself and even in the tone of his voice that had made him seem…

'What are you thinking,' SK interrupted her thoughts, 'are you trying to work out what I'm evolving into?'

'I guess…'

'A God Class being.'

'What?'

'I'm becoming a God Class being.'

'But… Mistresses Helpers can't become God Class. No one can just become God Class. Not just for no reason.'

'But there is a reason,' he focused his gaze on her, 'and one you'll understand for yourself soon enough.'

'You've stopped lip licking,' she frowned at him, finally realising what it was which had been bothering her so much.

'What?'

'In the whole time I've been here you've not licked your lips once.'

'And that's a bad thing?'

'Yes… no… maybe.'

'Look,' he gave an edgy laugh, 'right now I'm in a state of unrested change. Until I've finished evolving a lot of my old habits are being held in limbo.'

'Does that mean it'll come back once you're done?'

'Maybe.'

For a few moments Catilin was silent, then she lowered her head and smiled strangely.

'I remember when you thought you were Jay.'

'Wasn't that when you thought you were Yugi?'

'Yeah,' she nodded, 'but that's not the point; even thinking you were Jay couldn't stop you from licking your lips every five seconds.'

'And now you're wondering what kind of force could make me stop?'

'Mmhmm,' she nodded, 'I mean, I know you've said you're evolving, but…'

'The new order of things has a plan for me,' he gave a slight sigh, 'and that might mean getting rid of some of my trade mark habits for good.'

'Change you from who you are, you mean?'

'No, not change me; just… adapt me for its own needs.'

'And what about the needs of the rest of us?'

'I can't control what is going to happen any more than I can control the will of the multiverse.'

'But the multiverse didn't decide to evolve you, you decided to evolve you.'

'No, this evolution was happening long before I was even aware of it. It's been happening since the moment of my death. This is the multiverse's doing, not mine.'

'And if the multiverse decides no more lip licking then there's no more lip licking, right,' she pouted.

'Why do you even want me to get it back?'

'Because it's a part of who you are.'

'Maybe it is,' he shrugged, 'but do you even know why I started doing it to begin with?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'why?'

'I can't tell you that yet,' he shook his head, 'but soon. Soon there won't be anything I can't keep from you.'

'I don't…'

'It doesn't matter, right now we need to concentrate on getting you out of here.'

'And get my powers back.'

'You didn't lose them,' SK half smiled at her, 'the reason you can't use them or get hold of anyone but me is because…' he hesitated. 'Look that's not important. What's important is that you follow my instructions very carefully.'

'Okay,' she grinned, 'but only if you tell me what's so unimportant first.'

'I can't do that.'

'Why not?'

'Because it's not something which can be discussed here; I'll tell you about it after I get you out.'

'Why not now?'

'I told you, it can't be discussed here. Will you just trust me on that one?'

'Okay…' she pouted. 'What is it you want me to do?'

'Well… that's the bit you're not going to like much.'

'Why not?'

'Because,' he coughed nervously, 'it does require you staying here for a day or so.'

'_What_?'

'It can't be helped,' he averted his gaze. 'Everything has to converge together in order for everything to turn out right. So you need to stay here until then.'

'But that's not fair.'

'Catilin,' he shot her a look, 'do you really need to be so childish about this?'

'I'm not…'

'You are.'

'But…?'

'But what?'

Pressing her lips together, she stared at him seriously for a moment. Then she turned away from him and shrugged.

'I just don't wanna be trapped in a mad house for days,' she made the most pathetic pout she could.

'But there is a reason for keeping you here.'

'Waiting for things to _converge_ isn't a good reason,' she folded her arms. 'Why can't I get out sooner?'

'And have the Teen throw you straight back in here you mean?'

'I…'

'You didn't think about that, did you?'

'No, but…'

'Sorry Cat,' SK shook his head, 'if there was any other way to guarantee your safety I would take it. But there's not. Do you understand?'

'I'd understand it more if I wasn't being forced to stay in here.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Fine,' she sulked, 'I guess I have no choice but to accept this, right?'

'Sorry, I know this isn't easy for you.'

'No, it's not, but I'll be okay.'

'Are you sure?'

'Mmhmm, promise.'

'Alright then,' SK nodded slowly, 'I have to let you back out there now.'

'Huh?'

'I have to let you back out there,' he indicated towards the door. 'I will be your official doctor during your stay, so if things get too much for you… well you should know the drill by now. Just call for my help and I'll get one of the nurses to fetch you here.'

'Okay.'

'Good luck Catilin,' he smiled wearily to her as she left.

'I don't need luck,' she shook her head, 'I need you to get me out of here.'


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Sighing heavily, Mai slowly made her way around the Southern Palace. She wasn't totally sure what she should do with herself, after all it wasn't like anyone really needed her help. She felt so useless and half wondered if maybe she should check on Arados and the boys, just to see how they were getting on. Before she could, however, she spotted someone small half hidden in the corridor ahead of her. The tiny figure was almost completely obscured by shadows, but it was still possible for Mai to tell who it was.

'Kasey,' she kept her voice calm but curious, 'Kasey is that you?'

'There were ten in the bed and the little one said _roll over, roll over_ so they all rolled over and one fell out and bumped his head and gave a shout…'

'Kasey,' Mai could hear the nerves entering her voice this time, 'are you okay?'

'Please remember to tie a knot in your suspenders, single beds are only made for one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…'

'Kasey hunny, it's your Una Mai, I just want to know if you're okay.'

'There were nine in the bed and the little one said…'

'Kasey,' Mai began to creep her way towards the tiny figure, 'you're starting to scare me hun. Where's your Mummy and Daddy, hm?'

'Roll over, roll over…'

'Kasey,' it was strange, no matter how many steps she took towards the tiny figure, she never got any closer; it was like being stuck in a bad dream, or someone else's nightmare. 'Kasey,' she tried to keep her voice as level as possible, 'you're scaring your Una Mai now; please tell me what's going on.'

'Please remember, to tie a knot in your suspenders…'

'KASEY!'

'Single beds are only made for one…'

'Please stop this.'

'Two, three, four…'

'Kasey,' she stopped moving forward and placed her hands over her ears.

She just couldn't stand to hear the little one mocking her anymore. Even if she was being controlled by something or someone, or trained into doing this, it was still the worse feeling in the world to hear a little girl mocking you in this way.

'What's the matter Una Mai,' Kasey's voice sounded in her head, as she suddenly appeared directly in front of Mai, 'don't you like my singing?'

'It's not that,' she lowered her hands from her ears, 'it's just everyone's been so worried about you and…'

'That's why you made my Mummy go away?'

'What?'

'You made my Mummy go away,' she repeated. 'Ulk Teen said it's your fault she had to go away.'

'That's not true Kasey; I haven't seen your Mummy since…'

'Are you calling Ulk Teen a liar,' her face filled with an indignant pout.

'No, it's not that.'

'Then what is it?'

'I…?'

'Ulk Teen said you'd lie to me Una Mai, so don't think I'm not ready for it.'

'Kasey…' Mai took half a step back, 'you don't sound like yourself.'

'Of course I sound like myself silly, who else could I possibly sound like?'

'You sound… so much older.'

'Ulk Teen taught me how to be a Dorsoma. He told me what power to copy before I came here. That makes me sound older,' she giggled. 'Don't you like it Una Mai?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'I can't say that I do.'

'Then you're just gonna hate this,' suddenly Kasey's body began to ripple strangely. 'You can't kill me, I'm already dead. Someone took a gun and shot me in the head,' as she spoke her skin took on a dried up greying colours and a black circular scar began to pull open on her forehead. 'As the bullet went in, I fell, and hit the door. And left my blood on the kitchen floor.'

'Kasey,' Mai could feel her body trembling with fear, 'what… what's happened to you.'

'I'm dead Mai,' her voice was almost too calm, 'don't you understand that? I'm dead and you're the one who killed me.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'I couldn't… wouldn't…'

'You did Mai. You killed me,' the black wound on her forehead began to bleed. 'You killed me, you killed me. It's your fault I'm dead now.'

'No, no it can't be.'

'It is.'

Suddenly Mai found herself transported into a large cavern. Behind her lay a huge drop, which she was only steps away from falling down.

'Why are you doing this to me,' she half screamed. 'What did I do to deserve this?'

'You took my Mummy away,' Kasey's voice was soft but filled with anger. 'You took her away and you killed me when you did that.'

'But I didn't…'

'Ulk Teen wouldn't lie to me!'

'Kasey,' Mai couldn't help but take another step back, 'I didn't…'

'You did and now you have to pay for it.'

Suddenly Mai's whole body felt as though it was being controlled by invisible strings. Slowly she found herself turning round to face the drop. She then began edging forward.

'Kasey you don't have to do this to me; I can get your Mummy back I promise.'

'Ulk Teen warned me you'd lie.'

'But I'm telling the truth, please stop this.'

'Ulk Teen warned me you'd lie,' she repeated. 'Liars should be punished.'

'I'm not lying.'

'Liars _must_ be punished.'

'Kasey…'

Suddenly out of nowhere someone blurred into her vision. The cavernous area around her then melted back into the corridor and turning back round she noticed Kasey no longer looked dead. Although she did look more than a little exhausted.

'Dorsoma might be able to copy any type of power, but they can't copy the strength needed to maintain it,' Kisara explained, alerting Mai to the fact she'd been the one to blur into vision.

'Kisara sensed someone using Unholy Hell techniques,' Drake's voice sounded from behind, 'so she came to investigate.'

Glancing back towards him, Mai couldn't help but notice Drake's gaze was focused on his more than exhausted baby sister.

'Power Limitless techniques can be deadly,' Kisara picked up. 'Both to the user and the receiver; that's why her Dorsoma ability burned out so quickly.'

'What should we do now,' Mai glanced anxiously back towards Kasey.

Before anyone could do or say anything more, however, Kasey vanished.

'Should she have had the strength left to do that,' Drake sounded alarmed.

'She would if she was an Onchasen to begin with,' Mai chewed her lip nervously. 'That's the only way to explain how she was acting.'

'Agreed,' Kisara nodded, 'Dorsoma can only copy Power Limitless techniques when they're in a state of sleep.'

'So you're saying she wasn't even really here then,' Drake sighed, clearly disappointed.

'Why would the Teen let his most valuable asset get out of sight,' Mai shook her head. 'No, she couldn't have really been here, it wouldn't have made any sense else.'


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

It had taken long enough, but finally the Veronsen had backed off far enough for the Kaibas to emerge from their basement hide. Almost instantly Tristan made his way towards the nearest hall phone. Because it was so important they never missed a call, Kaiba had set their phone up with a device which logged every number along with the time they'd failed to connect. It was more efficient than a standard answering machine and it was this Tristan had gone to check.

Whilst he did, Kaiba took the kids through to the kitchen. After spending so long in the dark cellar, they were both cold and hungry. It was Kaiba's prerogative to rectify the situation with something to eat. Slowed by his partial eye sight, he was still pulling things out of cupboards when Tristan entered. Kaiba could sense something wasn't right without even having to turn around; although he couldn't be sure if that was a telepathic thing or because the two of them knew each other so well.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah,' Tristan's voice was slow and strange, 'it's just…'

'Just what?'

'The number…'

'Hmm?' Kaiba stopped what he was doing in order to focus his gaze as best he could on Tristan.

'It was your office.'

'What,' Kaiba frowned.

'You office. That's who kept calling us.'

'That's not unusual, they normally do.'

'I know, but…'

'But what?'

'It was from your number. It was _your_ office calling.'

'You think it was them trying to trick us then?'

'I don't see how; they couldn't be in two places at once like that, could they?'

'Maybe it wasn't really my phone. Or maybe they used call forwarding.'

'Would they do that though?'

'Ulk Seto I really don't think my parents would have the sense to do something like that,' the lack of respect CiCi had for her birth parents was obvious from her tone. 'I mean, from what I could tell, they barely remember what its like to be human.'

'I have to be sure of that CiCi,' Kaiba sighed. 'From now on I don't want you or your brother to answer the phone, understand?'

'Okay,' she nodded.

'Tristan, I want you to get onto whoever it is we need to get onto in order to legally adopt CiCi and Damon. The sooner we do that the happier I'll be.'

'It won't stop Mokuba and Serenity from coming after them,' Tristan's voice was tight.

'I know,' he sighed again, 'but it will at least let CiCi and Damon know we really do love them.'

'That's true,' Tristan grinned, before scooping Damon up into his arms, 'but you already know that, don't you?'

'Mmhmm,' Damon nodded, then beaming proudly he wrapped his chubby little arms around Tristan's neck. 'Parto.'

For a few moments there was a stunned kind of silence, then CiCi gave a gentle laugh.

'Parto,' she repeated her brother's word, before moving round to hug Tristan.

Tristan gave an edgy little laugh as Kaiba did his best to make out the expressions they were all wearing. Not that it really mattered, of course, he could sense from the atmosphere around them this was something they all wanted.

'That's right,' Tristan broke the silence, 'I am your Parto now.'

'Which makes you our Dad,' CiCi moved towards Kaiba and hugged him.

'Yeah,' he nodded, 'I guess it does.'

'I'll start ringing round then, shall I, make it official,' Tristan laughed as he turned towards the door.

'This is a little weird for you, isn't it,' CiCi's voice was low, as Tristan carried Damon out of the room.

'It is and it isn't,' he tilted his head in thought, 'but it's not as though I haven't seen it coming, right?'

Slowly she nodded, before pulling from him. She then tentatively reached a hand out to touch his, but hesitantly drew it away before she did.

'What's the matter,' he frowned at her.

'I've been trying to avoid making skin contact with anyone,' she turned her head away.

'I'd noticed,' he did his best to study her.

'It's because I can't seem to control my powers like I used to. I mean, I can hurt people without meaning it.'

'I wouldn't worry about it CiCi, your powers are probably just growing,' he kept his voice as soft and sympathetic as possible. 'Once you get used to them I'm sure you'll be able to handle them again.'

'I'm not so sure,' she gave a heavy sigh. 'I mean, what if they keep getting stronger and I'm never able to control them because they're always too powerful for me.'

'Nobody is born with a power they're incapable of controlling.'

'What about Drake? He can't control his power, right? That's why he wears that thing to keep it sealed away. So what if I never learn how to control mine? What if I'm only ever meant to hurt people? What if…?'

'You're not a monster CiCi.'

'I am a demon though, aren't I?'

'No,' he shook his head before hesitating. 'Well… maybe technically you class as one, but you're not evil and you have a good heart.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'You and I are a lot alike, you know that CiCi. We've both had tough childhood with the potential to shape us badly. But neither of us want that, right?'

'The way I understand it, it was more like you had Tristan to save you from it.'

'Maybe,' a soft smile pulled at his lips, 'but I'm sure you'll have someone equally willing to save you.'

'Not if I can't touch them I won't,' she folded her arms. 'I already know I can't kiss anyone without it burning. And I can't work out how to control that no matter how hard I try.'

'You'll learn eventually,' he reassured her. 'Now why don't you help me make a celebratory lunch, hm?'

'I'm not five anymore… Dad,' the word sounded strange, but not force, 'you don't have to treat me like a kid.'

'I still treat Tay like a kid and he's almost seventeen now,' Kaiba half smirked, 'parents are always allowed to treat their children like little kids.'

At that she laughed and he was glad to see she was no longer worrying over her power problems. For now at least. But what she'd told him had worried him more than a little. He knew at heart she really was a good girl, but she had a temper to her and had no qualms about hurting anyone who upset her. Just the thought of her not having control over her most notable power could be a problem, especially in the highly likely event of her getting angry about something.

Still the only thing he could really do about it right now was keep an eye on her and hope she really was more like him than Mokuba. After all, the last thing they needed right then was one more Veronsen-Vii.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Sighing heavily Catilin stared across the dinning room towards the payphone. A few minutes after leaving his office SK had called her back to make her promise she wouldn't try contacting anyone again. But she just felt so alone in the room full of disturbed strangers that she wasn't sure how long she'd managed to restrain herself from trying.

'It won't bite y'know lassie,' the nurse from before suddenly appeared beside her. 'Ya can use it ta make as many calls as y'like. Just so long as ye don't hog it all t y'self like youse were before mind.'

'The doctor advised me not to make any calls until I've seen him again,' she pouted and rested her head on the table in front of her. 'He says that it'll just upset people.'

'Ah I see. Well if y'under doctor's order then I guess there's not much youse can do about it.'

'Mm,' she sighed, before turning her attention fully towards the nurse. 'I'm…'

'Jenna,' the nurse interrupted her, 'Jenna Devilin, I know.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'that's not my real name.'

'Aye, it is, but they said y'might say it wasn't.'

'Who said?'

'May bosses,' she chuckled. 'I'm a new one here y'see, just like youse. I've been trained for nigh on ten years and they still don't trust me an inch. Think I'll be too soft on the likes of youse. Y'may be in a madhouse, but I dunnea think any of youse should be treated like maggots.'

'Are there some who don't agree with that?'

'Aye, there are plenty a those who don't lassie. But youse been put intea my care and I ain't gonnea mistreat y'now.'

'I see.'

'I just wanted t apologise if we got off on the wrong foot before. I know youse probably weren't best please at may dragging youse away from the phone like that.'

'Its okay,' she smiled politely up at her, 'it wasn't so bad.'

'Aye, I hoped you'd see it that way. I'm Nurse Guillyham by the way,' she chuckled. 'Bit of a weird name I know, but it really is that.'

'Where are you from,' Catilin frowned for a moment, 'your accent seems a bit of an odd mix.'

'Aye, it is that,' she chuckled some more. 'Truth is I'm from all over the place. My father was a Scotsmen I suppose, with a broad accent, which I inherited from him, then spent half me life watering down.'

'Why?'

'It weren't deliberate lassie, I've just moved around a lot since I've grown up. Accents tend to get diluted down that way. Like youse fur example.'

'I hadn't noticed.'

'I guess ye don't tend t listen t yurself speak too much until someone points it out t ya. With me it t'was may father who pointed it out. He said t me this one time _Nancy me lassie, youse losing ye blood_. Back then I couldn't have been more horrified, but I've grown t love it since. My mother wasn't Scots I guess yu'd say.'

'What was your mother?'

'She came from many a place that lady,' Nurse Guillyham's face filled with a strange smile, 'but she was born what she died, a proud woman, I can tell y'that.'

'Oh, I see.'

'According t y'notes youse was born a Devonshire lassie.'

'Aye,' she grinned, before giggling slightly, 'it's been a long time since I've been there though.'

'Devon's a bonnie place, youse should get yourself back there some time. Once you're well enough to leave this place of course.'

'It would be nice to take my kids there,' she pressed her lips together thoughtfully.

'Aye and youse still young enough to have those, no fear.'

'But…' Catilin was about to protest, then remembered what SK had also told her about not causing too much of a fuss. 'But what if my husband doesn't want to have children with me after I leave here.'

'I'm sure he will lassie, your husband seem t love ya very much from what I could see.'

'I'm not so sure,' she adverted her gaze.

'Well, we'll just have t find a way of making youse sure then, won't we?'

'And how are we going to do that exactly.'

'We Guillyham's have our ways y'know.'

'I'm sure you do,' Catilin could help but giggle again, 'but first can you… can you do me a favour?'

'Within reason I can lassie.'

'Can you call someone for me? Just to… just so they can let everyone know where I am. I'm not sure… I mean, I'm certain a few of them would like to visit me.'

'Aye lassie,' she nodded, 'I can do that for youse. Now who is it ye be wanting me t call?' As she spoke Nurse Guillyham took out a small notepad from one of her pockets, along with a little blue pencil.

'The number is 01795313234,' Catilin recited flawlessly, 'ask for Tristan.'

'Alright lassie, I'll get onto it, youse wait right here.'

Getting up from the table, Nurse Guillyham made her way out of the room. Catilin's eyes returned to gazing longingly at the payphone. She just had to hope getting the Nurse to make the call for her wouldn't get her or SK into any trouble. A slow five minutes ticked by and eventually Nurse Guillyham returned.

'I'm afraid there was no answer lassie,' she shook her head, 'kept getting the engaged noise. Youse want me to try again a little later?'

'If you would.'

'Aye, I thought that might be y'answer. Now,' she pushed the tray that had been in front of Catilin closer to her, 'youse gonnea eat any of that or am I gonnea have t force feed y'like?'

'I'm just not hungry right now,' she sighed, 'I'll have something a little later.'

'They may not be food fur youse later. Have this now.'

'Okay,' she pulled a face, before picking vacantly at the half cold meal.

'Youse a strange one Jenna, even for this place,' Nurse Guillyham studied her as she ate. 'I dunnea know what it is, but there's something about youse that's…'

'What?'

'Never mind it lassie,' she suddenly appeared distracted, 'I must get going now.'

'But…'

'I'm sorry lassie, but I have other patients needing me; I'll come see youse again as soon as I'm able. And dunnea worry, I'll keep trying that number.'

'Thank you,' Catilin smiled weakly after her, as she hurried away.

There had been something in her reaction which made Catilin suspect…

'There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there Nurse Guillyham,' she kept her voice low as her brain entered a Calicaccu-like mode. 'Well don't worry, I plan to find out what soon enough. I promise.'


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Since Kisara had rescued her from Kasey, Mai had been quickly filled in on everything that had happened between the boys that morning. Learning her son was pregnant had been a bit of a shock to her, but for some reason she was able to remain completely calm about it. Instead Mai allowed her focus to become Taylor. According to what Kisara and Drake were saying this state was entirely self-inflicted; something Mai was almost certain would not go down well with Tristan or Kaiba.

'Is there anything else you can think of,' Mai shifted her gaze towards Drake. 'Anything at all that might be linked to him being like this?'

'Well…' he hesitated.

'What is it,' Kisara pressed, clearly wanting to find out just as much as Mai.

'There was music,' Drake coughed nervously, 'right before it happened I heard this music playing. Then Ara and Lus started singing along to it, although they can't remember doing it. It was at that point he became like this.'

'What kind of music was it?'

'Evanescence, Taking Over Me; it's one of Tay's favs.'

'I see,' she nodded slowly, 'and you say no one else heard it playing?'

'Ara and Lus didn't even know they'd started singing it,' he shrugged. 'And False can't seem to remember hearing them singing it either. But I know it wasn't all in my head, it couldn't have been.'

'Hmm,' Kisara mused, 'I might have to agree with you on that score.'

'And of course having to agree with me is the worst thing in the world, right?' Drake shot her a look.

'Drake,' Mai scolded, 'Kisara's trying to help. Apologise.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'she doesn't like me. I know she doesn't like me. If she did then she'd have help me find my family by now. But no she's…'

'Drake,' she cut him off, 'there's no need to be like this over it. I'm sure Kisara does like you.'

'Actually I don't,' Kisara admission was so muted it took Mai by complete surprise, 'I don't like any Ashmar.'

'What,' she stared, 'why not?'

'I have my reasons.'

'Which are?'

'My reasons, that's all you need to know.'

There was something about her tone which instantly let Mai know Kisara had switched into her more serious mode. There was something almost slightly dangerous about that, but Mai could never quite put her finger on what.

'But I thought Dayena liked Ashmars,' Mai tried to get her head around the situation.

'She does.'

'Aren't you her kin?'

'That doesn't mean I have to like the people she likes.'

'I know, but… I mean, it doesn't make any sense…'

'No,' Kisara shook her head, 'what doesn't make any sense is how a line full of heartbreakers ever managed to survive this long.'

'What?'

'Ashmars never follow their hearts, only their heads. They don't bear children of love if they can help it. Or if they do, they abandon them.'

'That's not true,' Drake squeaked in protest, 'my parents love each other and…'

'They've abandoned you, haven't they,' she cut him off.

'No,' he shook his head, 'they've been taken by an evil force, that's not the same.'

'Isn't it?'

'No, it's not; it's different because they haven't left willingly.'

'And the way I see it no Ashmar has ever willingly abandoned a child,' Mai added, 'I don't know where…'

'Lillyannu abandoned Kayma. Kayma abandoned Adam,' Kisara cut her off.

'Lillyannu died to save her people and Kayma was murdered, that's hardly abandoning their children.'

'Isn't it?'

'Oh come on now, you're a Vii Sen child of a Vii Sen, you more than anyone should know…'

'I consider myself abandoned by my parents whether they wanted to abandon me or not. The fact I know they didn't want to abandon me means I can't hate them for it, but that doesn't change the fact they did abandon me.'

'Then why are you angry at Ashmars and not Vii Sen,' Drake glared at her. 'I mean, aren't you basically saying they're just as bad.'

'I'm basically saying my whole family is just as bad. In fact I'm not even saying we're just as bad, because that would mean…' she stopped herself and turned away.

'That would mean what,' Mai pressed.

'Nothing,' she shrugged, 'let's just get Tay back to his good old self, shall we?'

'Not until you tell us what you were going to say,' Drake shook his head.

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'Because I can't, okay,' her tone was short to the point of being curt, 'just leave it at that.'

'Fine,' he held his hands up defensively. 'But I will find out one way or another.'

'Whatever,' she shrugged callously, 'let's just get on with helping your lover, shall we?'

'Yeah,' his eyes turned sadly towards Taylor.

'Well I'll do whatever I can to help too,' Mai offered. 'I mean, if you think there is anything I can do.'

'It'll at least be safer for you to stick with us,' Kisara mused. 'For some reason I think the Teen must have it in for you. Why else would he send Kasey in using such a powerful attack?'

'I think it might be because I'm the Teen's Achilles' heel,' Mai sighed. 'Whenever he's around me he just freezes up or at least he did when we first met.'

'He might well be worried that he still will,' she nodded thoughtfully. 'Then I guess keeping you with us will be for your own protection. And three heads are better then two, right?'

'Especially if two of those heads have a mutual hatred for each other,' Drake added mutely.

'Yeah,' Kisara shot him a look, 'especially if that's the case. And lucky us, I guess it is.'


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

After lecturing him, Jo and Crovell hadn't hung about long. Arados figured it was because they had other things they wanted to get back to. That thought alone sent shivers running up and down his spine. There was no way he was ever going to be comfortable with the idea of them being together, it was just so…

'Harken all who hears the voice of the psyrene,' a strangely accented voice drifted through the air towards him, 'fur she shall bring a man's doom.'

'Hello?' Arados gave a nervous cough. 'Who's there?'

'Harken further all ye who would doubt her powers, fur she shall bring em about with a force youse will bay powerless t escape.'

'I said who's there,' Arados tried again, his voice louder this time. 'I'm warning you, I'm the First's heir and I'm not afraid to hurt you if necessary.'

'Harken the wolf who talks like a man,' the voice mocked. 'Or mebbe youse be a man who talks like a wolf, hey laddie?'

'Show yourself,' he held his ground, 'show yourself right now.'

'As youse wish oh Prince of Light.'

A tall, roundish woman in her mid to late thirties, dressed in a brown leather waistcoat, baggy white blouse and a long, loose brown skirt appeared before him. She had something of an old fashioned look about her, but her thick brown hair was cut into a modern short style.

'So laddie,' she half smirked at him, 'do y'like what ye see?'

'Who are you?'

'The name's Nansetter, oh Prince of Light,' she curtseyed slightly. 'Youse brother said I'd bay able to find youse here. He seemed t think youse would need my services.'

'You know my brother?'

'Aye, I do laddie,' she nodded. 'See this bay my cave, when I bay in need of home solace that is.'

'Home solace?'

'Aye laddie, may people once lived here y'see.'

'What happened to them?'

'They died long ago when war broke out between those who followed the Psyrene and those how followed the Harpies. I bay the last of may kind left now. Or at least the last of those in kind to the Psyrene.'

'And what about those loyal to the Harpies,' Arados couldn't stop the question even if he wanted to, 'did any of them survive?'

'Aye,' she nodded, 'there be one of them too laddie. She was protected as I'd been by those she was in kind to help.'

'But why?'

'Why what laddie?'

'Why were the two of you saved when everyone else perished?'

'Because we hold the Talisman youse see. The Talisman of Claw and the Talisman of Feathers. We be the chosen Warriors; or at least we are when we wear them.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'll show you laddie,' she took a green talisman out of her pocket and, using the thick green rope attached to it, placed it round her neck.

Instantly her body glowed green and her whole imaged changed. In the blink of an eye she was no longer a plump middle aged woman, but a young, handsome bloke in his early twenties, dressed in medieval style green-grey clothing, with a sword slotted into sheath on his belt.

'Wow,' Arados took a step back, 'I mean, wow.'

'I am Talc Talon,' the man's voice didn't even ring with the faintest trace of Nansetter's accent, 'Warrior of the Psyrene and as honest as the day is long.'

'What?'

'I cannot lie.'

'Really?'

'The Talisman I wear was fused with the blood of good, honest and noble soldiers. It protects me, but at the cost of all dishonesty I might harbour. I cannot lie, therefore I cannot sin.'

'I don't understand, why does the Talisman turn you into a man?'

'The Talisman did not turn me into a male oh Prince of Light. The Talisman of Claw, like the Talisman of Feathers is infused with the power of Perfect Mimic. Only the Perfect Mimic has been set to turn the wearer into the original. Therefore we who wear the Talisman of Claw become Talc Talon, Soldier of the Psyrene and allow his legacy to live on.'

'But I don't understand,' Arados frowned, 'why was the Talisman given to a woman?'

'Because the original Talc Talon was a woman glamoured into a man. For it was only in that way the power of the Psyrenes would have no affect.'

'I see,' his frowned deepened as he felt more and more confused by it all.

Lowering his head, Talc removed the Talisman from around his neck. Instantly he reverted back into being Nansetter.

'So now youse know what I am laddie, will you allow me to help youse here.'

'What kind of help?'

'Well in another life I have found for myself I…' she hesitated. 'Let's just say youse gonna need someone around when its time for that baby you carry to be born.'

'And you think you should be that person?'

'Aye laddie, I don't think youse will find anyone better.'

'And what about food,' Arados tilted his head thoughtfully.

'Aye, your brother said you might be a one for that. But then he was too and I was more than happy to provide for him.'

'But why?'

'Youse brother was in great turmoil when he came here, but even that could not prevent him from helping out an old lady in her old ways.'

'What?'

'Let's just say he helped me greatly in my other life and leave it at that.'

'What other life?'

'The life I have away from here of course laddie.'

'I see,' he hesitated. 'And what about the other one who survived; did my brother become friendly with her too?'

'Aye, I believe he did.'

'And that didn't bother you?'

'Why should it laddie, I've never had any quarrels with the Harpies' Archer. In fact there have never been any quarrels between Arc and Talc. They get on well and have always been friends.'

'Then how come…'

'The Psyrene and Harpies do not get on laddie, they use Talc and Arc as messengers between themselves to maintain a strained kind of peace. A peace their worshippers were a pull too much t break.'

'I see,' he nodded slowly. 'What… what is the other survivor's name?'

'She was also called Nansetter.'

'Is that normal?'

'Nansetter is a common name among our people, it was bound to happen eventually that both Talisman holders would share it.'

'It still must be confusing.'

'Not as so you would think,' she shook her head. 'T'other Nansetter prefers Nancy. And when youse meet her, youse best be calling her by that.'

'Okay,' he half smiled, 'I will.'

'Now I best be going now laddie,' she turned to walk away, 'I'll be bringing ye some food within the day, but there be plenty about for youse to have should you be hungry before then. So until I return, goodbye oh Prince of Light.'


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

'So we're fighting over who's following who now,' False rolled his eyes, after the pair of them had spent about half an hour trying to over take the other.

'Don't be so childish,' Lus shot him a look, 'it's obvious that you're following me.'

'Oh is it now?'

'Yes,' he smirked, 'after all I outrank you no matter how you choose to look at it.'

'And that automatically makes you the leader then?'

'Of course.'

'Oh get over yourself Lus; I'm the one who's been trained for stuff like this.'

'No, you've been trained for the book side of this. The way I see it I've seen more real action than you have, therefore…'

'Do you always have to be such a…?'

'Do you?'

Grunting slightly, the pair averted their gaze from the other.

'You know I'd have thought we could move past all this,' Lus's voice was low and edge with something akin to sarcasm, 'I did tell you what your father was up to after all.'

'Yeah, well…' False shrugged and allowed his sentence to trial off.

'I'm not the bad guy here False.'

'Neither am I.'

'_Right_.'

'I'm not!'

'You did get Ara pregnant under your father's orders though, didn't you? That's hardly a tick in the good guy column.'

'I explained why though; I didn't have a choice, that doesn't make me evil.'

'That's a matter of opinion though, isn't it?'

'Whatever. Let's just get on with finding Ara, shall we?'

At that the pair of them fell back into a rather stiff silence. It was clear to both of them they were never just going to get along; no matter how hard they tried they'd always be rivals. The only thing which might change that was if one or the other suddenly lost interest in Kisara.

'You know I'm the one she's destined to be with,' False broke the silence, 'so why don't you just give up now?'

'Because destiny might want you two together, but that doesn't mean the rest of the multiverse does.'

'If you truly thought like that you'd have helped my father, instead of telling me his plan.'

'That would make me a conspirator of Ni's and I didn't want to be as bad as you.'

'I don't have a choice!'

'Well blood is thicker than water.'

'And you're his cousin.'

'By divinity, not by blood.'

'You're still his cousin.'

'And Ara is your great-uncle, that didn't stop you from…'

'It's not like I slept with him.'

'No, but he is carrying your spawn.'

'Not by my choice he's not,' False glowered. 'If it were my choice that child would be mine and Kisara's.'

'Yeah, well it's not your choice is it?'

'Exactly.'

'Hmm,' Lus folded his arms stubbornly, before picking up his pace a little. 'You know Helen seems nice.'

'What,' False frowned.

'Didn't I tell you I met her whilst I was down there? She's supposed to be your mentor, right?'

'Yeah,' he half pulled a face. 'I think Ni's only still holding her down there because he knows I won't just…'

'I know,' Lus cut him off. 'I mean, despite everything you're not all bad.'

'Glad you think so.'

'I never said I thought you were all bad,' he tilted his head, 'just… mostly.'

'Yeah, well, whatever.'

'Anyway, as I was saying, that Helen seems nice.'

'You think so,' False's frown deepened. 'She seemed a little too… I don't know, not really my type.'

'Hey I never said I was meaning it in that way,' Lus's cheeks pinkened slightly. 'I just meant she seems like one of the good guys.'

'Well she _is_ a Balancer.'

'I know,' he gave a nervous cough. 'So what else do you know about her?'

'She's an early birth Vii Sen.'

'A what?'

'An early birth Vii Sen,' False repeated. 'You know she's a Vii Sen because she was born prematurely and didn't survive.'

'Oh, I see,' he nodded slowly, 'like Tracker Ashmar then?'

'Yeah, in fact very closely like that; she was on the borderline too.'

'You mean a few days…'

'Weeks actually, she wasn't quite as finely cut as Tracker.'

For a few moments the pair of them were silent. Unlike before, however, there was no tension in the silence, it was just…

'You know Tracker shouldn't have been an Ashmar,' False gave his own edgy sounding cough. 'He was Lillyannu's second and Kindred's heir or would have been if he'd lived.'

'I know.'

'His death was part of his parents curse and…'

'I have heard the stories you know,' Lus interrupted him, 'there's not much you can tell me about Tracker Ashmar that I don't already know.'

'He was friends with Dee. Good friends. All six of the Trackers were.'

'Well that figures.'

'And… and the one from this Realm he… he was the only survivor of both the Vii Sen rebellion and the Sayu massacre.'

'So?'

'Did you know Dee was badly injured in the Sayu massacre?'

'No,' Lus shook his head, 'I didn't know that.'

'Well she was. She hides it well, don't you think?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean the injuries she got from the Sayu, the ones which can never truly heal, she hides them well, don't you think?'

'I guess…'

'It's just a glamour you know,' something about False's voice was suggesting otherwise, 'underneath it all it's almost terrifying to look at. Or so I've heard.'

'I see, but what… what does this have to do with anything?'

'Nothing, I'm just saying she hides it well.'

Lus knew there was something he wasn't saying, but didn't want to press on it.

'I'm always going to know more about her than you ever will,' False's statement sounded almost too disconnected from the previous one.

'About who?'

'Kisara. No matter how hard you try, I'm always going to know more about her than you ever will.'

'Is that some kind of threat,' Lus frowned, evaluating the tone.

'I'm not sure how those words could formulate a thread. I am simply stating the fact; I will always know her better than you. That's why I'm destined to end up with her, don't you get that? I'm meant to be with her and there's nothing you can do about it.'


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

'I see the little Dorsoma is proving to be less effective than you'd hoped,' Ni couldn't help but smirk, as he entered the cave the Teen had been hiding in.

'I never expected her to kill Mai on her first outing,' the Teen rolled his eyes, 'that was just a warning; proof of what she could do.'

'And was her little display impressive enough for you?'

'Perhaps,' he smirked, 'but I'm guessing she didn't impress you at all.'

'Of course not,' Ni laughed. 'Although I did find it all very, very amusing.'

'I'm sure.'

'You still haven't managed to get any of them to come after you, you know.'

'Why would I wait for them to come after me, when I can go after them?'

'Starting with your Achilles heel?'

'Where else?'

Laughing deeply, Ni shook his head and turned away from him. He wasn't going to admit the Teen was impressing him on any level, after all that would give the Teen an advantage and in this little power struggle of theirs he couldn't have that.

'You know, there have been some pretty vicious rumours flying around,' the Teen's voice toned seriously, 'about a rebellion.'

'What kind of a rebellion?'

'One sparked by the Veronsen-Vii.'

'No one's going to listen to them,' Ni gave a dismissive wave of his hand, 'they've killed too many of my demons for those who survive to consider…'

'I never said it was led by them, did I,' the Teen cut him off. 'From what I hear the Veronsen-Vii just put the idea into their heads and each faction is working to their own end.'

'You mean I'm facing more than one?'

'Things could get pretty interesting down there pretty soon,' the Teen smirked, 'that's all I'm saying.'

'Humph,' Ni folded his arms, 'I knew this was coming, I just didn't think it would be so soon. It doesn't leave me much time to get my new Queen ready.'

'Your what,' the Teen cocked an eyebrow.

'You heard me,' he remained calm, 'the only way to quell this rebellion is to unite my demons under a new Queen.'

'And who might this new Queen be?'

For a moment Ni didn't reply; he wasn't too sure how the Teen would handle the answer and really wasn't looking for a confrontation over it. After a few moments of silence, he turned away and…

'It's not that Balancer you're shacked up with, is it,' the Teen broke the silence. 'Please tell me you have more sense than that.'

'That Balancer is supposed to…' he hesitated.

'Supposed to what?'

'This goes no further, you understand,' Ni turned towards him, meeting his gaze with a strange kind of intensity.

'You tell me what it is Ni and I'll decide how much further it goes.'

'Like hell you will,' he glared. 'I mean it, this can go no further than the two of us or else…'

'Or else what?'

'Or else I'll make it impossible for you to keep your hold over the First.'

'You wouldn't.'

'Just try me.'

'Alright,' the Teen held up his hands in defeat, 'this will go no further.'

'That little Balancer I have,' Ni kept his tone level and unreadable, 'she has what is known as a Dual Destiny. I take it you know what that means, right?'

'Of course.'

'Well, should she takes the path leading her to a certain member of the trio, then she'll bare the greatest force of good ever known. And I don't mean in terms of strength or power; I'm talking in terms of pure, incorruptible goodness.'

'Well that would put a massive cog in the current unrest.'

'Exactly,' he tilted his head in thought, 'but if she were to end up with me then…'

'Then she'd bare the greatest force of evil ever known and swing things in our favour.'

'You are catching on.'

'Of course,' the Teen laughed, 'but there's more to your plan than a great force of evil, isn't there?'

'Naturally, although the child will be pure, untouchable evil, its power level really won't be up to much. That's why I need to raise my child alongside…'

'The children Jo and Arados bare?'

'Exactly. My child will be able to corrupt them totally, which would mean…'

'Which would mean they would also become the greatest forces of evil in terms of power as well as morality.'

'You really do catch on fast.'

'Of course.'

'So you see now why I need to make Helen my new Queen.'

'Yes,' the Teen nodded, 'I see. But the only question I have is, is it possible to?'

'She will fall in love with me, if she isn't already that is.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'She has a Dual Destiny, remember? She'll either fall in love with me or the trio brat. And I've made sure she'll never properly meet that trio brat or if she does…' he began to chuckle lightly.

'What?'

'There's another girl out there with a Dual Destiny and he just so happens to be falling into hers right now.'

'Oh I see.'

'And that one plays things even better for me than I could possibly hope, because it means my son won't end up with his good destiny.'

'Ah, the wheel turns to form a perfect circle, does it,' a dark grin spread across the Teen's face.

'That is does; a perfectly wonderful circle.'

'Well I won't argue with you there,' he laughed, 'just remember to save me a place in this _destiny_ you're shaping.'

'Of course.'

'And whilst we're at it…' he indicated towards the sleeping Kasey, 'give her a little bit of a power boost, will you?'

'What make you think that I can?'

'I know you, remember Ni?'

'Hmm,' Ni frowned. 'Fine,' he flicked a hand towards Kasey, 'but it won't last more than a few hours from activation.'

'A few hours is all I need.'

'Going after Mai again, are we?'

'Until she's out of the way I have no guarantees of being able to stay like this,' the Teen gave a callous shrug, 'that's why it has to be my top priority.'

'Right,' Ni smirked, 'and it being fun is of no consequence?'

'Of course not,' he laughed, 'why would that have any bearing at all?'


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

'Stop,' False suddenly halted them. 'Do you feel that?'

'Feel what,' Lus frowned in annoyance, 'the fact that you're a controlling jerk or…?'

'The fact that someone's approaching,' False interrupted. 'Don't you feel it?'

'Yeah,' he pulled a face, 'I do, but what of it?'

'Um… hello? Not a good thing.'

'Why not?'

'Because…'

'You can't think of a reason, can you?'

'Well can _you_ think of a reason as to why it would be a good thing?'

'Hmm, I guess not, but who do you think it is?'

'I don't know,' False circled his arms around himself in order to summon a long, curved blade, black handled sword into his hands. 'But whoever they are we should be ready for them.'

'Right,' Lus flick summoned an energy ball into his own hand, 'although you might want to stop being so comfortable with manifesting those demon weapons.'

'And you might want to be a little more useful than that with your attack oh Passive One.'

'Oh, I don't know, right now I'd say this was more useful than your sword.'

'Why?'

Without answering him Lus launched his energy ball through the air. Watching its path False was almost amazed to see it take out three fire-tipped arrows.

'Very impressive,' False kept his cool, not wanting to reveal the fact he hadn't seen the arrows coming.

'Never mind with kissing butt now Hateling, there's another round coming; make with something more useful would you?'

Nodding, False quickly sheathed his sword on one of his belt loops and flick summoned an energy ball of his own. He then launched the energy ball at the new barrage of arrows, taking out half of them whilst Lus dealt with the rest.

'Just out of interest,' Lus readied a new attack, 'how many of them do you sense?'

'How many arrows?'

'No, archers.'

'Just one.'

'Me too,' Lus threw his latest energy ball swiftly into an oncoming attack. 'So don't you think there's a few too many arrows?'

'What?'

'From one archer. There are too many arrows from one archer.'

False hated to admit Lus was right, but he was. There did seem to be a ridicules amount of arrows from one assailant.

'Maybe they're demon,' False offered up, 'or…'

'They're something else alright. Even a demon couldn't launch an attack like this.'

'Then what are they?'

'I don't know, but whatever they are they're sure as hell more skilled than anything I know about.'

'But maybe not more skilled than anything I know about,' False gritted his teeth. 'I think I remember reading something about an archer as skilled as this.'

'Oh here we go,' Lus rolled his eyes, as he fired another energy ball out, 'the mighty Balancer wants to show his wears.'

'Shut up Lus, I'm trying to think.'

'You're just trying to show off, what's to think about?'

'Archer.'

'What?'

'There is an archer this good out there. I mean, there's one like this written about,' False quickly flicked out a barrage of small energy balls, as he racked his brain to remember what he'd read. 'Something Archer.'

'What do you mean Something Archer?'

'It's a title or a name,' his thoughtful frown became deeper. 'Something Archer.'

'Is there anything else you can remember, something a little more useful, like how to stop the bastard perhaps.'

'I know they're no bastard,' False shook his head, 'just the opposite. They have something to do with the Harpies, kind of like a guardian or something.'

'Are you telling me we've walked into a nest of Harpies and this dude is just trying to see us off?'

'I don't think so,' he launched another wave of energy balls, 'last I checked Harpies weren't native to Giya.'

'So then what's their henchmen doing here?'

'Protecting something or someone else maybe.'

'Like what?'

'I don't know, their own people maybe.'

'They have a people?'

'I don't know, I can't remember that bit and trying to fend off the bastard's attack isn't exactly making remembering any easier.'

'I thought you said they weren't a bastard.'

'Now's not the time Lus.'

For a few moments the pair of them were forced to drop their argument and slowly back away from where the attack was coming from. Backing away appeared to be about the only way for them to move out of the line of fire and keep themselves protected from stray arrows. Eventually they made it into the relative safety of a small cave inlet. Exchanging a brief look, the pair of them gave a mutual sigh of relief.

'So what do we do now,' Lus folded his arms.

'I don't know,' False shook his head, 'I'll try to remember what I can about the Archer, but…'

'Just because you remember something about them doesn't mean we'll become safe from them, right?'

'Unfortunately.'

'So what do we do?'

'I don't know,' he shook his head again, the numbness of his body making it one of the few movements he could do, 'but that Archer is definitely protecting something.'

'Or someone,' Lus mused, 'what if they're protecting the Teen?'

'I highly doubt that,' False sighed, 'from what I can remember the Archer is definitely good.'

'But what if it's not the same Archer?'

'I don't see who else could be so good.'

'Maybe you don't, but maybe something else does. Maybe the Teen hired someone.'

'Someone _that_ good?'

'Why not?'

'I don't know,' he frowned again, 'there's just something bothering me about the whole thing and I can't for the life of me think what it is.'


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

He had appeared so suddenly Arados had nearly attack him in fear. The guy was dressed in a red version of the outfit Talc Talon had been wearing, only instead of a sheathed sword he had an arrow pouch on his back and a bow hooked around his left shoulder. He possessed a brighter face and sharper eyes than Talc and his hair was a ruddy brown colour with hints of red woven seamlessly through it.

'The names…'

'Arc Archer,' Arados finished for him, not wanting to be smart, but feeling like it was best to show he was semi-knowledgeable.

'That's right,' he gave a proud nod. 'I guess Talc must have been here first after all.'

'Talc and Nansetter explained it all to me,' he swallowed hard. 'I didn't expect to see you so soon though.'

'I didn't expect to be here so soon if I'm being honest with you. Only I sensed intruders approaching this place and thought I should investigate.'

'I see…'

'Your brother set up tokens around the parameter during his time here,' Arc's voice was almost melodic, 'so Talc and I would be able to keep an eye on this place and live our other lives more normally.'

'What happened to the intruders,' Arados was filled with a mild concern they might have been his friends.

'Oh don't worry, I didn't hurt them, just scared them off. I could tell they weren't evil and I certainly don't want to hurt a good person.'

'But you did have to scare them off?'

'That is the task I've been set until you're ready to rejoin the rest of the world oh Prince of Light.'

'Why do you both refer to me as that,' Arados frowned, 'I'm not a Prince.'

'You're the Heir to the First, are you not?'

'Well… yeah I guess.'

'And is not Set, your brother, King of Gods?'

'Well, yeah, but…'

'So then you are a Prince, whether you chose to see it that way or not.'

'Hmm…'

'Your brother did warn us you might be adverse to that title,' Arc laughed. 'Ah the stories I could tell you about your brother.'

'I don't really want to hear any stories about my brother,' Arados pouted. 'What I do want to know is who the intruders were.'

'Friends of yours I should think.'

'And you're sure you didn't hurt them?'

'I'm not the Archer I am because I make mistakes,' he pulled himself up proudly. 'They were never even in the slightest bit of danger, although even if they were their own attacks against my arrows were enough to save them.'

'I see…'

'Don't look so fretful my boy,' Arc shook his head, 'my aim is as good as my stories are long; I know what I'm doing with a bow and arrow.'

'I'm sure…'

'You doubt me?'

'It's not that,' Arados laughed nervously. 'It's just… well I'm not sure what it is, I just feel…'

'You're concerned about your friends?'

'Yeah,' he nodded, 'are you sure they're alright?'

'I told you before my Prince, my aim is impeccable and I would not hurt a good man.'

'I guess I believe you then.'

'You don't sound so sure my Prince.'

'Well, I am, its just…'

'You don't know me.'

'Well… yeah.'

At that Arc began to laugh heartily again. There was something about the Archer which was more open than Talc had seemed, even though Talc was a man of honesty.

'My Talisman was formed from the blood of archers and storytellers,' Arc's words made it feel as if he could read a train of thoughts Arados didn't know he was having. 'I can spin a tale, but not necessarily an honest one.'

'Are you saying you could be lying to me about my friends being safe?'

'Oh no, something like that I would not lie on. I'm more inclined to… exaggerate the truth than change it.'

'I see…'

'Trust is something I must earn from you I see.'

'I never…' Arados went to protest, but Arc held his hand up to silence him.

'You do not need to explain yourself to me oh Prince of Light, I understand completely. Your brother was the same when he first met me. An honest man you know where you stand with, but a storyteller… ah that's a different kettle of fish altogether.'

'You're not offended then?'

'My Prince it would take a lot more than a stranger's mistrust to offend me.'

'Really?'

'Yes,' he grinned. 'But now I must leave, I was only on break from my other job and if I'm not back soon than my other self shall be missed.'

'You mean Nancy?'

'I see Talc has a great deal to say when he's not with me.'

'Actually Nansetter told me her name.'

'Ah, now that makes a lot of sense. You know Nansetter is a midwife.'

'She didn't say.'

'She wouldn't, on the grounds that she wouldn't want you thinking her presumptuous.'

'What about Nancy,' Arados asked curiously, 'what's she?'

'A nurse, of a kind.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Lets just say she deals with sickness of the mind and leave it at that.'

'You mean she works with crazy people,' Arados wasn't sure how that made him feel.

'That's not how she'd want it put, but I guess it's as true as any other statement you could make about it.'

For a few moments there was silence, then Arc turned to leave.

'Wait,' Arados took a step towards him, 'I need to know something.'

'What?' Arc half glanced back.

'Catilin.'

'Huh?'

'Is there someone called Catilin Ashmar staying where she works right now?'

'What makes you ask a question like that?'

'I don't know, it's just… well I don't see the Teen keeping her around long once he has Kasey under control and well… It's a long shot I know, but if she is in there will you get Nancy to help her?'

'I can no more control the actions of my other self than she can control mine, but we shall see.'

'Thank you.'

'For what my Prince? I haven't done anything yet.'


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

'Haven't you come out of hiding a little early,' Dayena's voice sounded from behind him.

Turning round to face her, SK simply gave her the once over and remained silent. He knew she knew his reasons for being back so soon, so he wasn't going to dignify her with a response. Not yet anyway.

'You only look about half baked, wouldn't it be better for everyone to get yourself sorted first and then return?'

'And leave them all in danger like this?' SK shook his head. 'You know I couldn't do that Dee.'

'You're not their Helper anymore SK, you don't need to be so concerned by them.'

'No one has decided what my new role will be yet, so who and what I concern myself with is my own business.'

'I can't believe you're going through all this just to pick up the same destiny as before.'

'I'm just becoming God Class, Dee, that doesn't change the person I am, just the power level I operate at. If I want to help the Mistresses still then I should help them.'

'Is that how it's going to be?' Dayena sounded almost angry. 'Are you never going to have a destiny of your own? Ever since you died you've been nothing but a slave to them.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'ever since I died I've been nothing but family to them. Don't you get that? Most of them are my kin and…'

'You can't be loyal to them forever.'

'Why not?'

'Because you're death has to have more meaning than that,' she sounded strangely distressed and SK couldn't help but frown curiously at her.

'What's wrong with you? Why are you being so hard about this? I thought this was my death, therefore my choice.'

'And you choose an eternity serving them?'

'It is my choice, isn't it?'

'SK…'

'What,' he stared at her. 'What possible problem could you have with me working for the Masters? I know your kin has taken my place as their Helper, but that doesn't mean I have to step completely out of the picture, does it?'

'That's not…'

'Dee,' he grabbed hold of her by the shoulders, cutting her off as he did, 'maybe this is the kind of conversation you would have had with Jay or Octan. Maybe you're just wanting better things for me, but I can't imagine anything better than helping the people I love. Don't you get that? Nothing will stop me from helping them or spending my afterlife serving them.'

'But you're being reborn surely…'

'No,' he shook his head, 'this is the only path for me, don't you get it. And if Jay were here in my place I'm sure he'd be saying the exact same things.'

'Are you still doing this in his name?'

'Of course,' a strange smile filled his face, 'there's no one better I could be doing this in the name of.'

'Then I hope you'll be happy,' she turned to leave, 'because I'm not sure I can be.'

'This isn't your choice Dee, its mine.'

'Oh just go become a child of life SK, I am not your Lady anymore.'

'Dayena?'

'No,' she cut him off, 'we both know you're transformation is about more than you becoming God Class. You're about to leave my jurisdiction and you're acting like nothing has to change when everything does.'

'Dee…?'

'No,' she stopped him, 'I am Dayena to you from now on.'

* * *

'Well, what did you find out,' Hickarama's voice was almost too casual as they re-entered their own home.

'What are you still doing here,' Serenity eyed her up suspiciously, 'we never said…'

'You never said that I couldn't either,' she shrugged, 'so I thought I'd make the most of my wait.'

'In our home?'

'I don't believe it has always been your home. In fact, it's probably more my home than it's ever really been yours. Now tell me, what did you find out?'

'They tried their best to stop us from finding them, but we've no doubt they're in the Kaiba Mansion,' Mokuba's voice was calm. 'We couldn't sense them, but it was obvious from the various items scattered round the house. It was like they wanted us to know they were there.'

'Couldn't the items have been left from before?'

'No,' Serenity shook her head, 'we're pretty certain they're recent acquirements.'

'How can you be sure?'

'Let's just say we did a little bit of digging whilst we were there,' Mokuba shrugged, 'and leave it at that.'

'Okay,' Hickarama nodded slowly, 'now all you need to do is come up with a plan to get to them.'

'They'll sense us coming a mile off,' Serenity sighed. 'And since they know we've been there once now, they're likely to set up precautions in case of our return.'

'That's true,' Mokuba nodded. 'We know how they think just as well as they know how we think.'

'But they don't know how I think,' Hickarama smirked. 'In fact they don't know anything about me at all.'

'What are you suggesting?'

'You're helping me get what I want, therefore I should help you get what you want.'

'You mean you'd kidnap our children for us?'

'Naturally. But in exchange I expect the two of you to do the bulk of our attack against my father.'

'Of course,' Mokuba grinned, 'we wouldn't have it any other way.'

'I thought you might say that,' Hickarama laughed, 'because there's one other thing I'd like you to do for me.'

'Name it.'

'I want you to kill that little Hateling who's meant to take my throne.'

'You want us to kill False?' Serenity stared at her.

'I don't want anything to get in the way of me and what's rightfully mine.'

'And killing False is the only way of doing that?'

'What are you afraid of? That little Hateling should make for a filling meal, don't you think?'

'But he's in the protection of the trio.'

'Then get him out of the protection of those annoying brats and kill him.'

'Okay,' Mokuba lowered his head with dark amusement, 'we will. We promise.'


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Sighing heavily, False leant back against the wall of the cave inlet he and Lus were hiding in. It was starting to get dark now and if they weren't careful they'd probably end up spending the night there. Curiously False glanced over to Lus. The older boy appeared almost half asleep, as he sat on the ground, leaning against the opposing wall. A part of False couldn't help but look down at him for it. After all, if the guy did fall asleep it would prove everything he knew about him; the fact that he was too weak and too ill to be a serious threat to anybody. But at the same time those thoughts also made him worry. Lus's illness might be under control right now, but what if…

Suddenly Lus gave a strange sounding cough which instantly made False's stomach tighten. He then watched as Lus sank to the ground and pulled himself up into a tight, shivering ball.

'It's not that cold,' despite his best efforts to keep his tone casual, False's voice came out somewhere between joking and callous.

'Maybe it's not to you, but you have a little more weight than I do.'

'Are you calling me fat?'

'No, I'm saying you're average build,' Lus glared up at him, 'but in case you haven't noticed, short of buying kids clothes, there isn't much that actually fits me properly.'

'That's your own fault for…'

'For what? Being ill for five years,' he snapped angrily at him, 'because if that's what you're going to say then…'

'Actually I was going to say it's your own fault for not trying to bulk yourself out a little,' False rolled his eyes. 'You probably burn a lot more energy than you realise every time you… have one of your episodes,' he shifted his gaze, 'especially when you're stressed to hell and they're out of control. You should probably just eat more is all I'm saying.'

'You really think I'm this thin because I don't eat right?' The anger in his voice was mixed with more than a few tones of disgust. 'I'll have you know I've seen more than enough dietary experts to last a life time. What I don't know about eating right, how to bulk up and how to make sure I'm getting all the nutrition I need to counteract what I'm losing every time I have one of my _episodes_ could fill a thimble you arrogant dead bastard.'

'Hey, there's no need for that, I didn't know.'

'No, of course you didn't,' Lus's expression was sour as he shivered again, 'it's one of those things only my parents know about. I've been eating to try and bulk up for years, but none of it works; regardless of whether or not the episodes are under control. All I'm really good at is losing weight, no matter how much I eat.'

'But how's that possible?' False frowned. 'Are you sure you're eating right?'

'Yeah, I'm sure,' again his voice was as sour as his expression, 'it's just my metabolism is screwed. And, just like I'm never going to be completely free of these episodes of mine, I'm never going to be able to put on any weight either. Lucky me, huh? And no, steroids won't work either before you even think about mentioning them, trust me, been there done that.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't know.'

'Like I said before False, why would you? Not even Ara and Tay know.'

'Why not?'

'Do you really think I want to worry them about it? I mean, I sleep like the dead through utter exhaustion and lose weight at the drop of a hat. People think this illness of mine is just about the episodes, but it really, really isn't.'

'Health can be a complicated thing, especially when no one really knows what's wrong in the first place,' False thoughtfully pressed his lips together.

'What would you know about health Vii Sen?'

'A lot actually, part of my…'

'Say it and I swear I'll kill you,' Lus glared. 'How many times are you going to pull the whole Balancer card?'

'As many times as its still relevant,' he shrugged, 'and anyway it's true, I did learn about it through that.'

'Yeah, well, whatever.'

'There's no need for you to be like this Lus, I'm actually trying to be nice here.'

'You mean being nice doesn't come naturally to you?'

'Oh, you know what I mean.'

'Yeah,' Lus got to his feet and shuffled towards him, 'I do.'

For a few moments the two boys stared silently at each other, then False shrugged his leather trench coat off and handed it towards him.

'Here,' False rolled his eyes, 'as you so rightly pointed out I don't feel the cold.'

'You're offering me your jacket,' Lus shook his head, 'I'm not that desperate you know.'

'Look, are you going to accept it or are you just going to stand there freezing your ass off because you're too stubborn to take it.'

Lus made a strange noise, then roughly took the jacket out of False hands.

'Fine, I'll wear it,' he slipped it on, 'but you tell anyone I did and I'll kill you.'

'What's wrong, afraid people will get the wrong idea?'

'Aren't you?'

'I just gave you my jacket because you were cold Passive One, not because I find you attractive. We're both after the same person, remember?'

'Yeah,' Lus smirked, 'I remember. But I also remember a certain person's daddy wanting to make him queer.'

'But that doesn't mean I'm going to become gay anytime soon. And even if I did, you'd be the last person on my list to go after.'

'Why,' Lus smirked, 'afraid I'll be too much for you?'

'Hardly.'

'Oh I'm sure that's it,' he teased. 'You're worried I'll be way too much for you to handle. Because I'm obviously so much hotter than you are.'

'In your dreams stick boy; I prefer a little bit of meat on my love interests.'

'You mean someone more like Arados?'

'Oh you know full well what I mean.'

'Sure I do,' Lus sniggered, 'and I think you and Ara will make for a very, very cute couple.'

'Knock it off wise guy or I'll take back my jacket.'

'You wouldn't leave poor old me all freezing cold, would you softy,' Lus continued to tease.

'Oh yes I would,' False shot him a look, 'I'm not gay and neither are you, so stop trying to be clever about this.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever.'

At that the two boys exchanged a mutual smirk. False had to admit this was the first time he'd seen Lus as something other than the competition and it felt kind of nice to see him as a friend. Even if the friend was also a rival.

'You know something Passive One, you're really not that bad.'

'I was just thinking the same thing about you Hateling. Now,' Lus turned his attention towards the entrance of the cave, 'you want to have another bash at trying to find Ara?'

'You bet,' he nodded, 'and this time…'

'No arguments.'


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Giving an almost weary kind of noise, Taylor suddenly came back to life. Nervously Mai, Kisara and Drake glanced round at each other. None of them had done anything so Taylor coming back to them like this was totally under his own fruition; not that they were going to complain.

'Tay, are you okay,' Drake frowned at him in concern.

'I was dreaming,' the words came out of Taylor's mouth so softly it was almost as though he hadn't spoken, 'I was just… dreaming.'

'Tay, your voice,' he swallowed hard, 'is it… is it really back?'

'What do you mean, is it really back,' Kisara stared at him, 'he hasn't said anything.'

'But… I heard him.'

'Well I didn't.'

'And neither did I,' Mai reluctantly admitted.

'Maybe you imagined it.'

'Or maybe Tay was using telepathy.'

'And maybe you two need to get your ears checked, because I heard him talk,' Drake glared at them both, 'I know I did.'

'I think you did too,' Taylor placed a hand on his shoulder, his voice still whispery soft, 'I'm certain of it.'

'So you do have your voice back then,' Drake focused his attention on him, 'I'm not imagining things.'

'I don't know,' Taylor eyes rose up to meet Drake's, 'are you?'

'Surely you two can hear him now,' he glanced towards them. 'Can't you see he has his voice back?'

'I can see his lips aren't moving, if that's what you mean,' Kisara folded her arms.

'Why are you insistent on making me look crazy?'

'You know why.'

'Tay, tell her I'm right. Show her that you are speaking now.'

'But I don't know if I am,' Taylor's voice was sounding stronger now.

'But I can see your lips moving.'

'Well you're the only one who can,' Mai sighed heavily, 'wishful thinking maybe.'

'No,' Drake shook his head, 'no that can't be it. I can hear him talking and I can see his lips moving, that can't be telepathy, that's not how telepathy works.'

'Maybe it isn't for other telepaths, but Tay does have powers of projection, so maybe he's able to make you see something which isn't really happening,' Kisara shrugged callously. 'Now if you don't mind, I was in the middle of training when I was dragged here.'

'What, that's it, you're leaving,' he turned on her. 'You can't do that; Mai's in danger, remember.'

'Yeah and I'm planning on taking her with me, but since Tay's no longer in his little trance I think its best I get back to readying myself.'

'Do you really hate me that much?'

'What do you think?'

'There's really no need to fight about this again,' Mai sighed. 'Drake's right Kisara, you are being a little abrupt in leaving.'

'What reason do I have for sticking around here any longer,' Kisara sighed emphatically. 'I was only here to help Tay, he's awake now, so…'

'Well I'm not ready to go anywhere yet,' Mai wrapt her arms around herself in a strangely protective manner and turned away from them. 'I don't think I'm ever going to be ready to leave here.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'She misses Veronie,' Taylor lowered his gaze.

'Uh-huh,' Drake nodded.

'Uh-huh what? Kisara shoot him a strange look.

'Tay said she misses Veronie and I agreed with him.'

'You would.'

'Oh come on Kisara, you're only disputing that fact because I said it.'

'So what if I am?'

'Well that's not fair. You can't disagree with something just because I said it.'

'I know that,' she shrugged. 'It's just…'

'Just what?'

'It doesn't matter,' she shook her head. 'Look Mai,' she turned towards the older woman, 'I know you have your reasons for not wanting to leave here, but my training is important to the safety of all of you, so please…'

'Alright,' she gave a heavy sigh, 'just give me ten minutes first.'

'To do what?'

'I don't think that's any of your business Kisara,' Drake glared at her. 'But either was I think me and Tay should be getting back to the Kaiba mansion now.'

'See, I'm not the only one looking to get away.'

'I'm not trying to get away, I'm just getting Tay back to his parents. That's different, not that I'd expect someone like _you_ to understand.'

With that he Jumped himself and Taylor back into Taylor's room. For a few moments then he pulled Taylor into his arms and held him. He still couldn't be sure whether or not his lover had his voice back, all he knew was that he could hear him again and for now that was enough.

'I love you,' Taylor's voice was now almost at a normal speaking volume although it did sound different to the way it had before he lost it.

'Say it again,' pulling himself away slightly, Drake stared longingly up into his face.

'I love you,' he repeated, 'I love you a lot.'

'I love you too,' Drake smiled softly, before pulling himself up to kiss Taylor, 'and I don't care if I'm the only one who can hear you now, at least that makes you all mine.'

'I am all yours. I've always been all yours.'

'Really?'

'Yes,' he nodded slowly, 'since the moment we met.'

'But we were little kids when we met. I mean, we grew up together.'

'I know,' Taylor smiled, 'that's how I know I've always been yours.'

'But I thought you liked Jo when we were kids.'

'That was just for show. I mean, I could hardly say I liked you now, could I?'

'Why not?'

'Things were different then, don't you remember?'

For a few moments Drake was silent, then he gave a strangely heavy sigh.

'Why do you love me Tay?'

'What?'

'Why do you love me?'

'Do I need a reason? Can't I just love you because that's all I know how to do?'

'I want a reason.'

'Why?'

'Because you've been so sad lately.'

'Hey,' Taylor gently placed a hand under his chin, 'that's not been your fault you know. You make me happy. I've just been…'

'What?'

'Thinking about things,' he shifted his gaze away. 'But now that you can hear me again, nothing else matters, okay?'

'Okay,' he nodded. 'I love you Tay.'

'I know,' Taylor kissed him again, 'I know.'


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

With nothing but a sheet wrapped round her, Helen lay in her uncomfortable prison-like bed and stared up at her miserably glum ceiling. She hated it here. More than hated it here, she…

'Glad to see you're so comfortable in my presence H H,' Ni's voice sounded so closely to her ear she half jumped away in fright.

'What are you doing here,' scrabbling to her knees she pulled the sheet protectively round herself.

'I'd come to see how you were doing, of course,' he casually took a seat on the edge of the bed, 'I do care about you, you know H H.'

'No you don't,' she shook her head, 'all you care about is having me mother you another of your bastards.'

'That's a warping of the truth, don't you think H H?'

'No, I don't think it's a warping of the truth. It _is_ the truth.'

'No,' Ni sighed, 'it's not. Yes I want you to have another of my children Helen, but I'm not looking for it to be another bastard.'

'Then what are you looking for it to be?'

'A truly legitimate heir, with its mother being my wife.'

'What?'

'You heard me H H; I want you to marry me.'

'No.'

'Think about this carefully Helen, I could give you everything you've ever wanted.'

'I don't want to marry you.'

'Yes you do, deep down I know you do. You love me Helen and you're never going to love anyone else.'

'I don't love you.'

'Yes, yes you do.'

'No,' pulling herself off of the bed, she began backing away from him, 'I don't want anything to do with you and I never, ever wanna become your wife.'

'Don't say that Helen. Don't say it when we both know it's not true.'

'But it is true,' she held firm, 'I don't want to marry you. I don't love you.'

'But you do love me Helen. You love me because I love you.'

'You don't love me.'

'Yes I do.'

'No, you don't,' she was beginning to feel enraged by the situation now, 'you don't love anyone or anything, not even yourself. You can't love me, because you _can't_ love.'

'Is that what you believe?'

'It's the truth.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'it's not. It's what _they_ want you to believe is true, but I do love Helen. Like I loved my wife once, a long time ago, when she was still pure. And she loved me, you have to believe that.'

'Your marriage to her was arranged by your parents.'

'Is that what you've been taught,' he laughed slightly. 'She was created to be my wife, yes, that much I'll agree to. But the first time I saw her I fell in love with her. She was my perfect match. She was everything I could ever have wanted,' slowly he got to his feet and turned round to face her. 'Unfortunately time makes fools of us all Helen. The longer we were together, the more I began to see we weren't as compatible as we both believed. Cracks began to appear in our relationship and things slowly fell apart from there.'

'You don't expect me to believe this, do you?'

'You can believe whatever you like Helen, but you know as well as I do the four children I had with Dayena were children of love.'

'The four children you had with Dayena were evil little witches who half destroyed the multiverse in their own right.'

'That doesn't mean they weren't conceived in an act of love. Even love has its dark side you know.'

'But that's not dark, that's twisted and I will not begot you anymore heirs like them.'

'I don't want heirs like them from you.'

'Then what do you want from me?'

'I want you to be my wife. My new Queen of the Underworld. I want you to be true to yourself and love me.'

'How do you know loving you is me being true to myself? Maybe there's someone else out there for me.'

'Like who?'

'I don't know, but there has to be someone.'

'Why?'

'Because you can't be it,' she folded her arms stubbornly, 'you can't be my future.'

'Why not?'

'Because I am _not_ evil.'

'Nobody said you were Helen,' his face took on a slightly amused look, 'and loving me will not make you evil.'

'No, that's just what you want me to believe; that way you think I won't notice you warping my mind. But I'll always notice.'

'You're so suspicious Helen, when there's really no need to be.'

'The God of Evil wants to make me his bride and you think I have no reason to be suspicious?'

'You think you have a reason to be suspicious?'

'Ni…'

'H H listen to me,' suddenly Ni was right in front of her, pulling her into his arms, 'whether you want to believe it or not, I do love you. And I'll do anything to spend the rest of eternity with you.'

'Evil doesn't love.'

'Yes it does Helen. It loves much more fiercely than good ever could, can't you see that? When I say I'll do anything to be with you I mean it.'

'And that's what scares me. That's what makes me think…'

'Helen,' he gently stroked the side of her face, before placing a hand under her chin and lifting her head up towards him, 'I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you. I just want to be with you. Please believe that.'

'I'm not sure if I can,' she kept her gaze low.

'Helen you have to, I wouldn't lie to you. Not again. I've made a promise to that extent, don't you remember.'

'I remember only that you are the devil Ni and you _have_ lied to me before, so why wouldn't you lie to me again?'

'I had to; it was the only way to get close to you. I've loved you since before I met you. Since the first moment I laid eyes on you. Helen I love you.'

For a few moments Helen remained silent. There was something… something she couldn't explain… something she wanted… something… something…

'Ni,' slowly she lifted her gaze up to meet his, 'I… I…'

'Yes?'

'I need to think about this,' she pulled away from him, 'please leave me alone.'


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Their attempt this time had only taken them about half a mile further into the area when a green clad soldier appeared before them. His eyes focused narrowly on them, as he drew his sword from its sheath and pointed it towards them.

'We're not here to hurt you,' False held up his hands submissively, 'if you're working for the Teen then…'

'I'm not working for the Teen,' the guy's voice was as deep as it was calm, 'but I cannot allow you to trespass any further. If you want to live, I suggest you leave.'

'I'm sorry,' Lus bowed apologetically, 'we didn't know we were trespassing. We're looking for a friend.'

'What friend?'

'His name's Arados, have you seen him?'

At that the guy pressed his lips tightly together for a moment and closed his eyes.

'Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means he has seen Ara,' False interpreted, 'but he's not going to tell us where, how or why?'

'Why not,' Lus turned his gaze back on the guy.

'Words of truth only shall pass these lips,' the soldier steadied himself. 'Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies.'

'Why won't you answer us?'

'Because it's the only way for him to keep his secret without lying to us,' False sighed. 'Clearly he's helping to hide Ara from us.'

'But why would he do that?'

'I don't know, vested interest maybe.'

'Vested interest in what? Ara or your kid?'

'You are the father,' the soldier took half a step towards False.

'So you have seen Ara then?' Lus wasted no time taking advantage of the apparent slip.

'Yes, I've seen him, but I'm under oath not to say where.'

'Why?'

'The Prince of Chaos has commanded it of me.'

'The Prince of Chaos? You mean Crovell?'

'The Prince of Chaos has been good to me; I am loyal to him and to his kin. The Prince of Light is his kin, therefore I am loyal.'

'The Prince of Light?'

'He means Arados,' False pressed his lips together thoughtfully. 'You're the servant of the Psyrene aren't you?'

'That I am,' he nodded, 'my name is Talc Talon.'

'But if you're their servant, then why are you loyal to the Prince of Chaos and his kin?'

'The Prince of Chaos did me a great favour and in doing so earned my trust and loyalty.

'I am also a Prince of Light,' Lus pulled himself up to his full height, 'I am the son of the Face of Friendship; that makes me Crovell's kin too.'

'Aye,' Talc drew the word out slightly, 'but not his direct kin. And I'm afraid I cannot let you see the Prince of Light that I protect.'

'Why not?'

'He wishes to be alone right now.'

'But he's carrying my child,' False made a slightly exasperated noise, 'I need to make sure he's okay.'

'You do not care about him correctly though, do you?'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You do not love him,' a voice sounded from nearby, moments before a red clad archer appeared in view. 'Your only concern with him is that his child does not end up in the wrong hands. But right now he needs love, not selfish motivations.'

'And who are you,' Lus turned on the new comer.

'Arc Archer,' he loaded his bow with three arrows, 'and if you do not leave this place right now then I will have to kill you. We both will.'

'Why? We're good people worried about our friend.'

'Your friend has no wish to see either of you right now,' Talc shook his head, 'leave this place and do not return.'

'But…'

'When he is ready he shall appeared to you. Until then trust that he is in good hands.'

'But…'

'We should go,' False sighed, before taking hold of Lus's arm, 'come on.'

'You can't be agreeing with them,' Lus pulled away from him. 'Come on, you must care about Ara a little more than that.'

'There's nothing we can do here Lus,' he shook his head. 'These two are serious about killing us if we don't leave, can't you see that?'

'I'm not about to be intimidated by them.'

'Lus, this isn't about intimidation; they will do whatever it takes to…'

'I can't give up on Ara so easily.'

'But if he doesn't want to see us right now, then there's nothing we can do about it,' False gritted his teeth, trying to signal something with his eyes. 'At least we know he's somewhere safe.'

'But…'

'We _know_ he's somewhere safe; that should be enough for now.'

Sighing heavily, Lus turned moodily away from him.

'Fine, we'll leave him here for now, but don't think I'm happy about this.'

At that False took hold of his arm and Jumped both of them to Arados's Southern Palace room.

'I can't believe you gave up so easily you coward,' Lus glared at him.

'I'm not giving up,' False shook his head. 'Don't you get it, we know where Ara is now, all we have to do is work out a way of getting to him that won't summon his new bodyguards.'

'And how do you suggest we do that?'

'Didn't you hear them, they're loyal to Crovell.'

'So…?'

'So we just need to talk Crovell into distracting them somehow.'

'Do you really think Crovell would do that for us?'

'It's a chance we have to take,' False sighed. 'We've just got to trust he wants to do what's right for his brother and the baby.'

'And what if he decides in favour of the bodyguards.'

'Like I said, it's a chance we have to take. And even if he does decide to stick up for the bodyguards, then at least we know Ara is in good hands.'

'You trust the _Prince of Chaos_?'

'I trust he's no longer the Prince of Chaos,' False voice was mute but serious. 'I trust that he is now the Prince of Order.'


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

The sudden knock at her door made her half jump out of her skin. She wasn't sure why she was so alarmed by it, after all they'd come to check on her nearly every hour since she'd retired here; there was just something about the knocking which felt out of place somehow. Without waiting for her to reply the door opened and Nurse Guillyham entered. It was the first time she'd seen her since she'd asked her to phone the Kaibas for her and Catilin could only hope this was good news.

'I'm sorry I left youse in someone else care; I was called away on an emergency I'm afraid lassie.'

'That's alright,' Catilin couldn't help but sigh in disappointment, clearly there wasn't going to be any good news.

'Youse look a little down lassie, is there anything I can help youse with?'

'Unless you're willing to convince people I'm not mad, then no, there's nothing.'

'Youse just want to get out of here, don't ya lassie?'

'I shouldn't be here,' Catilin half flopped down onto the bed behind her, 'I'm not crazy.'

'I'm sorry Jenna, but you're not sane either.'

At that the pair of them couldn't help but share a mutual laugh. Catilin wasn't totally sure why they both found that funny, there was just something…

'Y'knows something lassie,' Nurse Guillyham interrupted her train of thoughts, 'if youse weren't dragged in here kicking and screaming like ye were, I'd be willing t believe youse were the Queen of the Silkoneons.'

'Why did my kicking and screaming make you think otherwise?'

'No queen would carry on in such a manner.'

'Not even if they were being so badly mistreated.'

For a few moments Nurse Guillyham was silent. Then she gave a heavy sigh and moved towards the bed.

'Jenna, there's no such thing as the Silkoneons.'

'What?'

'There's no such thing as them. So youse can't be queen of something that n'air existed.'

'But they do exist.'

'No, they don't. Nothing magical exists here and trust may I should know.'

'How?'

'Because I've been round a fair few of youse fairy lot.'

'Fairy lot,' Catilin glared at her feeling more than mildly offended.

'Youse know, they who believe they be something magical.'

'I don't believe I'm a fairy.'

'Aye, I know, but youse believe youself something as good as.'

'Silkoneons and fairies have _nothing_ in common. How dare you…'

'I dare only because its may job to lassie. I'm sorry if ye be offended by that, but there's not much youse can really do about it. Youse in a mad house now, remember?'

'How can I forget?'

'Then y'have t be willing to live by the rules of thee mad house and its classifications. And unfortunately for youse, you bay one of the fairy lot.'

'But that's not fair.'

'No one said the system was fair lassie.'

'No,' Catilin pouted, 'systems like this never are.'

'Exactly.'

'But that doesn't mean I don't have the right to complain about it.'

'By all means do lassie, but it won't get ye anywhere.'

Catilin made a noise of disgust and turned away. She was feeling more than a little fed up with Nurse Guillyham and her easy answers.

'I tried youse friend's number again, are ye sure youse gave me the right one?'

'Uh-huh,' she nodded, 'I'm certain, why?'

'The guy at the other end of the line n'air heard a no Tristan, never mind of youse.'

'What,' she sat up, 'are you sure you dialled it in right?'

'Of course I did, what do youse take me for?'

'I'm sorry, it's just…'

'I know youse were hoping for a quick way out o here Jenna, but I'm afraid there is no fur youse. Yer stuck here until y doctor says it's alright for youse to leave. I'm sorry lassie, but that's the way it must bay.'

* * *

They'd just been telling Drake and Taylor the good news, when the phone started ringing. Somewhat automatically Tristan went for it, picking it up and hoping it wasn't bad news.

'Are youse Tristan,' a thickly accented voice sounded down the phone to him before he could say so much as half a word.

'Yeah,' he frowned, 'I am.'

'So shay not mad then.'

'What?'

'Jenna Devlin. Although youse might know her better as Catilin Ashmar. She's been committed to the madhouse I work at. I'm taking care o her, but I was hoping she were mad.'

'Why?'

'Because I told her no one at this number knew her already and I don wanna be caught out a liar.'

'Why did you tell her no one at this number knew her, if you didn't know that for sure?'

'Because before I phoned a number that should bay this one.'

'What?'

'I had to dial out code to get youse, fur this place the number she gave may never heard of youse.'

'I don't understand.'

'I know and fur yer own safety youse better off not understanding any o this.'

'Why?'

'Someone's playing a dangerous game laddie, that's all youse need t know.'

'Can Cat come to the phone at all,' Tristan suddenly remembering about Drake, 'only her son's staying with us and…?'

'She cannea know now that I've talked to youse,' the voice cut him off. 'It would put us all into too much danger, don ye understand that laddie.'

'But her son is…'

'Her son exists, that's all I need to know from ye laddie. And all ye need t' know is that she cannea have any visitors.'

'Why not?'

'Because none of youse would bay able to get to here.'

'Why not?'

'I knows what youse are and I also knows that youse coming here would bay too much hassle.'

'But her son…'

'I knows the young laddie must be missing his mother, but he cannea know she's here.'

'Why?'

'Because youse were the one she asked fur, so only youse can know.'

'But…'

'I'm sorry laddie, I must go now before this starts costing too much. The code only makes it free so long. Goodbye.'

'Wait…'

Before he could say anymore however, she'd hung up.

'Who was that?' Kaiba appeared behind him.

'I don't know,' he shook his head feeling more then mystified, 'some strange woman talking about…' he hesitated.

'About what?'

'She asked me not to say.'

'Tristan this is me.'

'Alright,' he nodded, 'but wait until the kids have gone to bed first. I don't think any of them should overhear this.'


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

'It's almost nightfall,' Hickarama's voice was almost too calm, 'you know what you have to do.'

'And you know what you have to do,' Mokuba shot back. 'By the end of this night we'll all have what we want.'

'Yes,' she smirked, 'so don't screw up, or else I'll…'

'You'll what?'

'I'll have your children in my grasp, don't forget that.'

'We won't,' Serenity nodded, 'but if you hurt so much as one hair on their demonic little heads and I swear I'll kill you.'

'You can try,' her smirk turned into more of a sneer, 'but I can promise you now that you won't succeed.'

'We'll see,' Mokuba's gaze darkened on her. 'We'll see.'

* * *

He sensed the Teen's presence almost as soon as he arrived. Quickly he turned round to face him, trying to hide his immense curiosity over his sudden appearance.

'Are you sure you can trust Duke on his own with Kasey?'

'About as much as you can be sure you can trust what I'm about to tell you,' the Teen folded his arms strangely.

'Oh?'

'The first strike is tonight.'

'How do you know that?'

'Let's just say I have my sources,' he smirked, before tossing a small device in Ni's direction.

'You bugged their house,' Ni stared at him in amazement, 'how did you manage that?'

'I have my ways,' he tilted his head cockily, 'but that'll give you everything you need to know.'

'What?'

'Take a look at it,' the Teen turned to leave.

'Wait,' Ni took a step towards him, not totally sure why he wanted him to stay.

'What is it?'

'Helen…'

'Is that little whore still rejecting you,' the Teen glanced back towards him.

'She is not a whore,' he growled as he moved at speed to slam the Teen back against the wall. 'But she's not yet ready to know whether or not she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. I need you to get my son here, so that he can convince her.'

'Why don't you just summon him here yourself?'

'I need bait, that's why.'

'I see,' the Teen smirked. 'Well I'll see what I can do.'

'If you know what's good for you you'll hurry,' Ni warned. 'I don't have time to mess about here. I must be married to Helen before any attack is made against me, do you understand?'

'Perfectly.'

'Then go.'

With that the Teen left. For a few long moments Ni absorbed the eerie silence all around him. There was something so ominous about it. Something… Taking a deep breath, his allowed his eyes to scan around the room. This would be where he and Helen would marry, he had to make sure it was ready. He had to…

'You didn't even know you'd called me, did you,' Dayena's voice suddenly sounded from behind him.

'What are you doing here whore,' he turned on her.

'I'm here to find out why.'

'Why what?'

'Why you're replacing me.'

'You'll still be my wife,' he made a strange gloating noise.

'I figured as much, you can't afford to divorce me just yet; not when you still need me to keep the Balance.'

'It seems so ironic, doesn't it? That I who would do anything to destroy the Balance, need to keep it in place in order to stay in power.'

'The Balance is indiscriminative. It works to the vested interests of all, not just the good.'

'Does that interest cover your affairs?'

'Yes, it does,' she remained calm, 'because it balanced itself out by allowing you to fall in love.'

'You're just trying to be clever now,' he rolled his eyes, 'that won't work on me.'

'You do love her though, don't you?'

'Did you love him?'

'What,' she tilted her head curiously.

'Tracker Ashmar,' he held his ground, 'or rather the Tracker Ashmar who bore you a son. Did you love him?'

For a few moments she was silent, then a strange smile flittered across her lips which said more than words ever could.

'Yes,' she nodded, 'I did love him, more than I thought possible. I mean, I didn't mean to fall for him. I didn't mean any of it, but it happened.'

'And what about the others you've been with since then, how many of them have you loved?'

'All of them in different ways.'

'And me?'

'I loved you too once,' she lowered her gaze, 'but it was so long ago now I can barely remember what it felt like. You're not the man I fell for.'

'And you're not the woman I loved,' his placed a hand under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. 'You're a whore. You're a complete and utter whore and yet…'

'What?'

'You're still pure.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, you're still pure. Your heart led you into your affairs, my own selfish desires led me into mine. That makes you honest and that keeps you pure.'

'But…'

'No,' he cut her off. 'No matter what you might think of yourself, I know that much is true of you. No matter what you've done, no matter how you've betrayed me, I can't bring down the Balance with what I know. Because you will be proven pure.'

'It'll raise doubts still,' she sighed, 'and all it takes are a few well-placed doubts and…'

'No,' he cut her off again, 'you'll always be safe from that. I promise.'

'You seem to be making a lot of those lately,' Helen's voice sounded.

Turning he was amazed to find her entering the room, still with nothing but a sheet wrapped around her body. Her eyes then flicked from Ni, to Dayena, then back to Ni again.

'How long have you been watching this,' Ni tried to remain calm.

'Long enough,' her eyes flicked back towards Dayena. 'I'm sorry.'

'There's nothing for you to be sorry for,' the Lady of Death shook her head. 'But the choice here must be yours. If you're to become my husband's second wife then it must be because you love him, don't allow yourself to be rushed into this.'

'I won't Dee,' Helen nodded, 'I promise.'


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

As the sun slowly started to set, Lus exchanged a look with False. Nodding back at him, the pair of them prepared to make their move. Having talked to Crovell they knew exactly where the weakness in the protective field was and they knew exactly how to exploit it. Lus had to admit he was surprised Crovell had given them so much information about everything. But it was clear from the way both he and Jo were acting that they'd rather have Arados back within the protection of the Southern Palace. It was also clear they knew they weren't the ones who'd be able to convince him to return.

'Know what you're going to say to him yet,' False was clearly trying to sound more confident than he was.

'I know exactly what I'm going to say to him, but what you say is probably more important; you are the father of his child after all.'

'Yeah,' he sighed, 'I know that, I just…'

'Look, you have the rest of that kid's life to figure out whether or not you care about it. Just for now why don't you worry about getting Ara back where we can protect him, okay?'

'And he will be safer with us, right,' False sounded almost uncertain.

'Of course he will,' now it was Lus's turn to force the confidence. 'If he's with us then we can make sure Ni doesn't get his hands on him.'

'But what about Ni getting his hands on you,' the Teen's voice suddenly sounded from behind them, making both of them half jump out of their skins.

Spinning round they saw him looming, like an eagle readying itself to snatch up its unsuspecting pray.

'What do you want,' False moved himself into a defensive position.

'I want you to come with me,' his gaze focused on False. 'But more than that, I want him coming too,' he casually indicated towards Lus.

'Why?'

'Because the effect his presence will have will be so much more interesting than yours,' suddenly the Teen was right behind Lus, with an arm gripped tightly around his neck.

'Get off me,' Lus half chocked out as he tried to squirm out of the Teen's grip.

'I'm afraid I can't do that,' he smirked, 'I have to make sure you're the one who comes with me.'

'Why?' False stared at him. 'Of all the people I know here, he's the one I like the least.'

'Thanks,' Lus glared at him, as he continued his struggle, 'nice to know I rate under your devil of a father.'

'That's not what…'

'What I'm sure the devil's brat means, is that of all the people he likes you're the one he cares the least about,' the Teen laughed. 'But to be honest I couldn't care less if the pair of you were at each other's throats, I have my own reasons for it being you little Lus.'

'And what the hell are they?' False frowned.

'You'll see soon enough,' and with that the Teen jumped himself and Lus down into Ni's palace.

As soon as they were there, the Teen let go of him allowing Lus to stagger away.

'What the hell did you do that for,' Lus glared back at him.

'You're bait of course.'

'Not very good bait,' he rolled his eyes. 'False isn't going to come after me you know.'

'He will,' the Teen smirked, 'just you wait. But until then…'

The Teen grabbed hold of the collar of his t-shirt and began dragging him along. In frustration Lus tried to squirm away, but to no avail. In the end he just gave up and allowed himself to be pulled along, praying the aching he was starting to feel in his stomach was just strain from the position he was in and not the start of an episode.

'What in the name of…' there was more than just a note of anger in Ni's voice. 'Is this some kind of joke?'

'No,' the Teen shook his head, 'it's just he was the only one available for me to use as bait.'

'Don't lie,' Lus somehow managed to finally pull away from him, 'he said he'd picked me on purpose.'

'I figured as much,' Ni glared at the Teen. 'You're trying to ruin everything for me, aren't you?'

'Well that depends as to whether or not you were planning to throw the bait in with her, doesn't it,' the Teen shot back.

For a moment the two of them stared each other down, then the Teen turned away and folded his arms.

'False is more likely to come save him than either of you think,' his tone was casual but certain. 'They might be rivals, but there's a mutual bond between them. Neither wants to play this unfairly, no matter how much you manipulate them.'

'Are you sure about that,' Ni made a slight noise of disgust.

'I'm certain.'

'Then why isn't he…'

Before he could finish his sentence, False entered the room they were in. His gaze angrily holding his father's as he did.

'What kind of messed up reason have you done this for,' his anger was fully directed at his father. 'This is the least I've ever seen a plan of yours make sense.'

'You came,' Ni cocked an eyebrow at him.

'Of course I did, I wasn't about to let you get away with making me look stupid.'

'You came?'

'Don't repeat it as though you never thought it would happen. I'm not having you twist Lus into getting Kissy at all costs. She's mine and you know it.'

'No,' he shook his head slowly, 'like you she has a Dual Destiny. That means she's as much Lus's as she is yours.'

'A likely story.'

'It's true,' the Teen backed him up, 'there's a lot of this Dual Destiny stuff going around at the moment. Speaking of which, we need you to convince Helen to marry your father.'

'YOU WHAT?' False gawked.

'You heard me,' the Teen remained calm, 'we need you to convince Helen to marry your father. And what's more we need you to convince her to marry him tonight.'

'You can't do that,' Lus stared at him, 'it's as good as forcing her into an arranged marriage.'

'No, its not,' Ni shook his head, 'she's destined to be with me.'

'I don't believe you,' he gave a strange half laugh, 'she's too nice to end up with someone like you.'

'What would you know?'

'I met her.'

'You barely saw her,' Ni waved a hand dismissively, 'that doesn't count as a meeting.'

'Doesn't it?'

'No,' he clenched his fists tightly, 'it doesn't count. She's mine, end of story.'


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Sighing heavily, Mai watched Kisara train against the strange guy calling himself Kashmana MacTay. Since she'd met him, he'd given her a strange look on more than one occasion. It was the kind of look Mai had gotten a lot in her youth, but had been dwindling in the years since she'd become the mother of teenagers. That thought alone made her sigh even more heavily than before. She felt old. She felt really, really old, especially in comparison to everyone else. She'd never really felt her years before, but now…

'That's enough for today,' Kashmana interrupted her train of thoughts, 'I think you should get your charge home, you have work to do tonight Kisara.'

'What do you mean,' the silly little teenager frowned at him.

'I'm sure you'll see soon enough.'

'Okay…' she shot him an even more confused look, before making her way towards Mai. 'We'll head towards the Southern Palace now then.'

'And I'll come with you.'

'What, why?' Mai frowned at him.

'Beautiful women should never be allowed to become lonely,' a strange smile filled his face, 'and anyway, you need someone to protect you right?'

'I guess.'

'Well Kisara here isn't going to be sticking around very long after we get back, which means…'

'What do you mean I'm not going to be sticking around long,' Kisara sounded almost angry, 'I'm not going to abandon Mai because you say I will.'

'And you're not going to leave just because I say you will,' Kashmana shook his head. 'You're going to leave because you're not going to have a choice in the matter.'

'How do you know that?'

'How do you not know that?'

'Are those of the MacTay house clairvoyants,' Mai frowned at him, 'is that how you know what's going to happen?'

'Hell no,' he shook his head, 'we've just taken advantage of modern equipment,' brushing some of the hair back from around his ear he revealed a listening device. 'We've got spies planted all round hell and one of them's just informed me something big's about to go down.'

'How big?'

'I'm sure Kisara will be able to fill you in on that when she gets back. But really she should have known something was going down before I did.'

'And how'd you figure that one,' Kisara examined him closely.

'Because one of your charges is involved,' he rolled his eyes, 'shouldn't you be keeping better tabs on them?'

'What do you mean one of my charges is involved?'

'I mean it exactly as it sounds,' he shot her a look. 'One of the people you're supposed to be taking care of has just been captured and used as a bargaining chip according to my sources.'

'Bargaining chip?'

'Yeah, but I wouldn't want to ruin all the surprise for you, so why don't you go do your job?'

'And leave you alone with Mai,' her face filled with an uncertain look, 'I'm not sure that's such a good idea.'

'And what am I going to do exactly,' he laughed, 'seduce a married woman?'

'It wouldn't be the first time.'

'And it wouldn't be the last time either,' Kashmana smirked, 'but in this case I'd make an exception.'

'What do you mean,' Mai frowned.

'I mean, as beautiful as you are Win Mai, I'm not about to take you from the First. It might surprise some people to know, but I have a little more self control than that.'

'I'm sure,' Kisara rolled her eyes.

'Look,' he turned on her, 'there's not exactly much you can do about this situation now. You've got a role to perform and I've got a goddess to look after, can we just leave it at that?'

'Can we at least get Mai back to the Southern Palace first,' Kisara gave an indignant sigh, 'at least that way I can get people to keep an eye on you.'

'Naturally,' Kashmana flashed one of his strange smiles, 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

* * *

'CiCi and Damon are finally asleep,' Kaiba sank down into the couch next to him, 'and Tay and Drake have gone out for a while. So… will you tell me what's going on now? What was that phone call about earlier?'

'Catilin.'

'I see,' he folded his arms, trying to appear calmer than he felt, 'where is she?'

'I'm not completely sure, some kind of hospital or institution I think. The woman I was talking to sounded…'

'What?'

'Not local.'

'I see.'

'She wouldn't say where they were exactly, just that she needed a code in order to get through to me and that she didn't want us alerting Catilin to the fact we knew she was there.'

'Why not?'

'I'm not sure,' Tristan sighed, 'I got the impression the woman was lying to her somehow, but I don't understand why.'

'Maybe it's for her own protection.'

'I think that's what the woman I was talking to wanted me to believe, but I'm not so sure,' he shook his head. 'I've just got this feeling a lot more is going on than we know about. Especially as she asked for me specifically and didn't want me telling anyone what I knew.'

'Well I'm not just anyone.'

'I know that; if I didn't then I wouldn't be telling you, now would I?'

'No, you wouldn't,' Kaiba pressed his lips together thoughtfully. 'Do you think we should tell Drake his mum's okay?'

'I don't know,' Tristan shook his head again, 'I think Drake's going a little… strange at the moment. Did you see the way he was talking to Tay earlier,' he shuddered.

'I know,' Kaiba sighed, 'but he was unhinged anyway and with Catilin as a mother it was only a matter of time before he started showing signs of her madness.'

'Her madness was due to fact she was an active Calicaccu raised by moronic parents who didn't understand her. I don't think that kind of madness is inheritable.'

'He has been traumatised though, you can't argue with that one. And kids learn to cope with the world from their parents…'

'You're really convinced he has the potential for insanity, aren't you?'

'It's not that, I just… I don't want it to be anything more than that. We've got so much on our plates as it is the last thing we need is…'

'I get it,' Tristan cut him off.

'Still,' he took a deep breath in, 'until things get back to normal we'll just keep an eye on him. Hopefully he should be fine.'

'Yeah, hopefully he will.'


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

'There's another destiny for Helen, isn't there,' Lus's voice had a strange kind of slowness to it as Ni somehow managed to chain him to the wall. 'There's someone else she could end up with, someone you're terrified she'll meet.'

'Don't be a fool,' Ni glared at him, 'the only person she's destined for is me.'

'Then why are you so paranoid about me meeting her? Am I the other man?'

'You like Kisara, just stick to that.'

'Getting me to end up with her isn't just about making sure False doesn't, is it,' Lus ignored him. 'It's also about making sure I don't end up with Helen, right?'

'Shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Don't I?'

'No,' Ni turned away from him. 'And I'd thank you to remember that.'

'False isn't going to play nice forever you know,' Lus couldn't help but taunt. 'No matter how hard you try, you can't make him fall for Ara. He will fight for Kisara in the end and who knows, he might win.'

'That would be your loss, not mine.'

'I thought you didn't want a future with the two of them together.'

'I don't,' he folded his arms, 'but it's still your loss.'

For a few moments there was silence, then Lus found himself rattling at the chains which bound him to the wall.

'Will you have me here when she comes?'

'What,' Ni flicked his gaze towards him.

'When Helen comes, will you still have me here like this? Or will you move me to prevent love at first sight?'

'Why are you trying to be so greedy,' Ni snarled. 'Be happy to have one girl interested in you and be interested in only one girl. Helen is mine.'

'But she doesn't have to be,' Lus shook his head, 'she could be mine.'

'Aren't you interested in Kisara anymore?'

'Of course I still want Kisara,' Lus tilted his head thoughtfully, 'but that doesn't mean there can't be anyone else out there I might want more.'

'You don't even know Helen.'

'Love at first sight is a very powerful thing though. Maybe you should have me out of the way before she arrives.'

'You mean kill you,' Ni's voice dripped with a strange kind of anger as he spoke. 'Because I'd be more then happy to do that you know.'

'No, you need me alive so your son doesn't end up with Kisara, remember?'

'I could find someone else to distract her from my son,' he shrugged. 'Someone who isn't greedy enough to set their sights on my queen.'

'Who said I was doing that out of greed. Maybe when I met her for those brief few moments I knew I was destined to be with her forever.'

'If that were true you wouldn't keep after Kisara.'

'I might.'

'Then you really are a greedy…'

'There's no need for name calling Ni,' Lus cut him off. 'We both know where that will end.'

'Do we?'

'If we don't then I would be very surprised,' Lus smirked. 'And I really think you underestimated me if you thought these chains could hold me.'

At that he allowed himself to become invisible. He knew it was virtually impossible even for someone of his power level to Jump themselves out of restraints, but if he could trick Ni into believing it hadn't worked, then maybe…

'You must think I'm an idiot if you're expecting me to fall for that,' Ni rolled his eyes. 'I know all about your powers cousin or had you forgotten?'

'Are you sure about that,' Lus threw his voice to make it sound like it was coming from the other side of the room.

Voice throwing wasn't one of his special abilities, but it was something he'd taught himself to do in case of a situation like this. To disorientate his opponent meant more than just being invisible. It meant giving the impression you were everywhere and nowhere all at the same time.

'I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks Lus,' Ni remained calm, 'I know you've not left those chains.'

'Again are you sure about that,' he threw his voice to another part of the room, 'or are you just choosing to believe it's true because that makes things easier?'

'I know you've not left those chains,' he held his ground, 'you can't have; no one's powerful enough to do that.'

'That must be a nice thing for you to believe,' this time Lus made sure it sounded as though he was right next to Ni's ear.

Instantly Ni began to squirm. Even if he didn't believe Lus had left the chains, he was clearly being unnerved by the boy's performance, something Lus couldn't help but take a strange kind of satisfaction in. After all, how many people could honestly say they'd managed to freak out the devil?

'You're not as smart as you think cousin,' Ni's voice was tight, 'I may not be able to see you, but I can still sense you.'

'Don't lie,' he laughed, his voice now sounding from somewhere else, 'my invisibility masks all traces of me and you know it. Even the Mistresses couldn't sense where I was right now.'

'But maybe I'm not sensing you,' Ni smirked, 'maybe I'm sensing something I attached to you.'

'Attached to me?'

'You didn't think of that now, did you cousin?'

'You couldn't have attached anything to me,' Lus did his best to keep his voice level, 'I would have noticed. And even if you did, it would have become invisible when I did.'

'Not if you didn't know it was there it wouldn't have,' Ni chuckled darkly. 'And you clearly didn't know it was.'

'You're lying.'

'Am I?'

'You have to be.'

'Just because you think I'm lying doesn't mean I am,' there was almost a singsong quality to Ni's taunt, 'maybe I'm telling the truth here. Maybe I really have attached something to you. Maybe I know exactly where you are right now because I know exactly how powerful you are.'

'You're lying.'

'You really want to test that theory,' Ni summoned a crossbow into his hands, 'or do I have to shoot at you to prove my point?'

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Wouldn't I?'

'You couldn't, you… you… you… still need me to take care of the Kisara situation.'

'I thought you were more interested in my Helen now.'

'I'm not, I was just trying to wind you up.'

'Then prove it.'

'What?'

'Prove it and reveal to me where I know you are.'

'Fine,' Lus allowed himself to rematerialise in the chains, 'happy now?'

'Very,' Ni allowed his weapon to disappear, 'try that again and I will kill you. Understand?'

'Perfectly.'

'Good. Very good indeed.'


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

For a long while after the pair of them arrived back at the Southern Palace they'd sat in silence. The silence only made time around them move more slowly, turning minutes into ever expanding hours. Mai didn't know why things were like this, but she got the feeling Kashmana did. There was something so inviting about him. Something which reminded her of a young Joey and at the same time warned her he was probably more trouble than he was worth. But still…

'You're still loyal to her, aren't you?'

'Who,' she couldn't help but frown.

'The First,' he turned his gaze away, 'you're still loyal to her.'

'Why would I stop being loyal to Joey? He is my husband, even if he's being controlled right now.'

'I understand that, but many wouldn't.'

'Many like who?'

'Like certain members of my family,' he flicked his gaze back towards her. 'When you live in a world where polygamy is the norm there's not a lot of loyalty lost between a husband and his wife. There are some who would believe it goes for the rest of the multiverse too.'

'But you don't?'

'A number of my children have abandoned the ways of my clan to live lives with only one lover,' he sighed. 'So yes, I do know that the multiverse does not work according to the methods of the MacTay clan.'

'Do you like being a MacTay,' Mai couldn't help but ask.

There was just something about the way Kashmana was acting which just begged the question.

'I am of true blood; I have the three Y chromosomes that make me pure MacTay. I could not change what I was for love, nor money. And I would not want to either. I like being MacTay.'

'Because it makes you a Demi-God?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'because it makes me a man.'

Sighing slightly herself, Mai averted her gaze. Clearly Kashmana was more than the polygamist bastard he claimed to be, but getting him to admit it would be a challenge and a half. After all he was clearly both sensitive and…

'I guess even a Win isn't completely resistant to my charms,' Kashmana interrupted her train of thought. 'But you are loyal to the First, you must remember that.'

'How can I remember that when he's doing what he's doing,' she sighed heavily. 'He's the one who's betraying me right now, remember. The Teen wants me dead.'

'But that doesn't mean the First does.'

'I know, but still…'

Slowly Kashmana made his way towards her, his gaze soft, but focused.

'You can look, but you can't touch,' his voice was flirtations, but calm. 'You can taste, but you can't devour,' his voice dropped to a sexy whisper. 'I could make you wild and you know it. Yet you must remain peacefully tame and wait for your husband's return.'

'And what if he never returns,' Mai swallowed hard, trying to resist the temptation to kiss him.

'He will,' Kashmana pulled away from her, 'I'm sure of it.'

'But what if he doesn't,' she shifted her gaze away. 'I mean, the Teen has a pretty powerful hold over him right now. What if that's never broken? I don't want to die alone.'

'You're much too young to be thinking about dying Win Mai,' Kashmana flashed her a warm smile. 'Something will be done to return the First to you long before you meet your end.'

'How can you be so sure about that?'

For a few moments Kashmana was silent, then he moved himself to the far side of the room and casually leant back against the wall.

'I met the First once,' he folded his arms thoughtfully, 'a long time ago; back when the First had no need for a host body. She was beautiful,' he smiled sadly, 'and I was privileged to see that she was. I think I loved her then. I think it was hard not to. She was both my great-grandmother and my great-aunt, but I loved her with all the ferocity any MacTay can love even though I knew I could never have her. You see even when I first met her I knew it, just as I know it now,' he flicked his gaze up to meet Mai's. 'She was tempted by me, everyone is tempted by us MacTays whether they want to be or not, it's part of what makes us what we are, but nothing could have broken her bond to you then; and she hadn't even met you yet.'

'What do you mean?'

'The First still loves you Win Mai. The First has always loved you and will always love you and that's the guarantee you have your husband will return. The First's love for you is too strong for anything to get in the way.'

'I wish I could believe that.'

'Why can't you?'

'Because right now I'm not sure that I want to,' she stared half longingly up at Kashmana.

'I would only ruin you Win Mai,' he shook his head, 'and I would not see you ruined, not for love nor money.'

'Are love and money important to MacTays,' Mai frowned. 'Only that's the second time you've said love and money wouldn't tempt you.'

'Maybe it is, maybe it isn't,' he shrugged. 'Maybe I'm just using an expression you'd understand.'

'I see,' she lowered her gaze again. 'So you would not have any interest in me at all?'

'I never said I wasn't interested Win Mai, but I know I cannot have you.'

'I see.'

'I will not be blamed for your ruin, especially when I know your attraction to me is just being caused by the MacTays' trademark charm. Remain loyal to your husband and your faith will be rewarded.'

'But I am faith.'

'I know; believe me, I know.'

* * *

Half screaming in frustration, Catilin crashed down upon the bed she'd been given and stared up at the ceiling. She still couldn't believe Nurse Guillyham hadn't been able to get through to Tristan. But she also couldn't believe the kindly Nurse would lie to her.

'I can't be mad. I saw SK, I know I saw SK. That had to have been real. It had to.'

Giving another frustrated cry, she half threw herself onto her side and began glaring at the door. Something in her was willing it to fling open and reveal someone she knew. But another part of her knew that was never going to happen and after nearly ten minutes of glaring, she threw herself round to her other side and kept her gaze away from it. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes and tried to forget about where she was. It wasn't that easy, however, especially when the sound of music started drifting towards her.

It was so strange in the silence of the ward for music to be playing so loudly. Loud enough to be heard by her, as though it were being played from inside of her room. Slowly she sat up and began glancing about just in case the music really was coming from her room. But as she suspected there was nothing. Gradually the music became louder. Getting to her feet Catilin slowly made her way towards the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of the source. Carefully she pushed her door open and glanced around.

'Go back to bed,' a voice hissed into her ear, sending chills up and down her spine, 'there's nothing for you here.'


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

She wasn't exactly sure where she was supposed to be looking, but instinct led her towards Ni's palace. The place was dark and twisted, reminding her of something out of a horror film or gothic novel. It wasn't scary exactly, but it did pull shivers up her spine. Making her way stealthily inside, she tried to look for signs a rebellion was about to take place, but the stillness of the palace appeared to reveal the contrary and several more shivers pulled across her vertebrae.

Keeping to the dark light of the shadow, she continued to make her way round the twisted network of corridors. There was something strange in the air now, something hovering in the realm of unsaid invisibility. Something which made her body slowly turn cold just thinking about it.

'I don't want you to marry him Helen,' False's voice suddenly drifted towards her. 'If there was something I could do to get you away from all this I would do it, believe me I would. But as things stand…'

'I'm not exactly being given much of a choice here, am I?' Helen's voice sighed in reply.

'I don't want you marrying him out of force,' as he spoke Kisara slowly made her way towards the source of their voices, too curious as to what was going on to stay away, 'but I also don't want to be blamed for anything bad happening to Lus. I know I'm not the guy's number one fan, but there is an understanding between us now. Or at least I'd like to think there is.'

'I don't want anyone hurt on my behalf,' Helen sighed again, 'that wouldn't be fair. Especially not someone I barely even know.'

'I know what you mean, but that's the situation we have right now.'

'I know, but… well I also promised Dee I wouldn't marry Ni short of anything but love.'

'When did you see Dee?'

'I'm free to roam the palace,' by this point Kisara had reached the door leading to the room the pair of them were in, 'I'm just not free to leave it. And she was here earlier talking to Ni about love of all things.'

'What did she say?'

'Just that I should trust my heart in these matters and that I shouldn't allow myself to be rushed into anything.'

'And yet here I am forcing you to be rushed into them,' False sighed heavily, 'I'm not being a very good friend now, am I?'

'To be fair it's not as if we were really that close before all this happened. In fact I'm supposed to be your mentor if I remember rightly.'

'You do,' he gave an edgy laugh. 'I hate to admit it, but I wish we could start this whole thing over again, knowing who Nichee really was and avoiding this fate. I may not be happy with who the mother is, but I still don't want my child growing up in this situation. I don't want him or her to be living in constant fear of what Ni will do if he ever caught up with it.'

'I just don't want my child to be a Hateling,' Helen's voice lowered strangely. 'I know that's a terrible thing to say. I mean, there's nothing wrong with you and you're a Hateling, it's just…'

'I understand,' he cut her off. 'If I had a choice in the matter I wouldn't be one either. Nothing good can ever truly come of demon blood.'

At those words Kisara began chewing half tearfully at her lower lip. She knew False was probably excluding her from his last statement, but it still hurt to hear he thought that. After all, she was of demon blood too.

'What about Kisara,' it was like Helen could read her mind, 'she's of demon blood, isn't she?'

'But she's a whole lot of other things too,' you could almost hear the shrug in False's voice, 'I don't even think of her as being part demon.'

Somehow those words stung more. She didn't want False denying part of who she was just because he felt like it.

'What does she think of being part demon?'

'I don't know,' False sighed, 'I imagine she's too used to it by now to really care much either way. I don't think it's important to her.'

How could he get it so wrong? How could he not know how important all her heritage was to her; good and bad alike? Without waiting to see what either of them would say next, Kisara took off down the corridor. In her mind she kept telling herself she was only running away because she had a mission to complete, but in her heart she knew it was more than that. False's ignorance had hurt her deeply and she wasn't sure she knew how to recover.

* * *

'I thought we were living in a more tolerant society,' Drake gave a frustrated sigh, as he sat himself down on the back of a park bench and stared around. 'Have you seen all the looks we've been getting? You'd have thought they'd never a gay couple before.'

'Well you are a little younger than most people are probably used to seeing,' Taylor shot him a sympathetic smile. 'They're probably just worried I'm leading you astray or something.'

'But you'd never do anything like that.'

'I know, but they don't know that.'

'Then someone should tell them.'

'People only listen to what they want to hear Drake,' Taylor sighed.

'Well I'll make them listen to the truth whether they want to or not.'

'And how exactly are you planning to do that?'

'I am a genie, aren't I?'

'You hate that power though,' Taylor shook his head. 'And I don't believe for a second you'd use it to cure other people's ignorance.'

'How do you know I wouldn't?'

'Because I know you, remember.'

'Oh, right,' Drake grinned at him, 'I keep forgetting that.'

'Well don't.'

For a few moments the pair of them sat side by side in silence. There really didn't seem to be much point in saying anything else, not right then anyway.

'You know, it's strange,' Taylor pressed his lips together, 'I don't know if you've noticed, but no one else seems to be able to hear me.'

'What?' Drake stared at him.

'I'm serious, not even my parents acknowledge what I'm saying.'

'Its all in your head Tay, of course they can hear you.'

'Kisara and Mai couldn't.'

'They were just being difficult.'

'I'm not so sure that was it,' Taylor lowered his gaze. 'I think maybe they can't hear me. That maybe you're the only one who can.'

'Don't be…'

'I don't think I am,' Taylor cut him off. 'And I think…'

'What?'

'I think that's why you're getting the odd looks. Not because we're together, but because…'

'No.'

'You're not mad Drake, I know you can really hear what I'm saying, but I think you're the only one who can.'

'No.'

'Drake…'

'No, alright,' he cut him off sharply, 'I'm not the only one who can hear you. I can't be.'

'Why not?'

'Because I can't,' he gritted his teeth, 'I just can't.'


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Almost as soon as they'd entered the palace they'd sensed they weren't alone. Someone or something else was lurking in the shadows with them, harbouring the same kind of malicious hatred towards the dark lord as they had.

'Looks like we weren't the only ones wanting to rebel,' Mokuba smirked, 'their disinterest must have been for show.'

'Oh I think it was for a lot more than that,' Serenity shook her head.

'Oh?'

'Can't you work it out for yourself?'

'Hmm, I think I see what you're getting at.'

'Well then, what do you think we should do with them?'

'What?'

'Well we can't very well have them doing what we plan to do before us, now can we?'

'Oh, I see what you mean,' Mokuba began nodding slowly.

'Well I am hungry,' a cruel grin spread across her face, 'what about you?'

'Famished.'

'Then I think we know what we have to do then, don't we?'

'Yes,' he chuckled, 'lets.'

* * *

Sighing heavily, Duke adverted his gaze. The Teen had been out and back more times that day than he had been in the whole month they'd been staying here. There was something ominous about it, as though the Teen were planning something truly devious and just hadn't gotten around to divulging that information to his slave yet. Seemingly careless of everything going on around her, Kasey quietly played with the small set of dolls the Teen had brought for her in order to calm her frets about her mother. The Teen was too good at earning her trust and the dolls were no more than further proof of that.

Sighing again, Duke rose to his feet and slowly began making his way around the cave home in order to stretch his legs. The dull aching in his calves suggested he'd waited a little too long to do this, but he didn't really care. He didn't really care about much, not even the fact the Teen had Catilin committed. He wanted to be able to care about it, of course, but every time he tried to have any kind of feeling about anything he was hit with a wall of dullness.

'Duke,' the Teen's voice sounded, seconds before he returned, 'I need you to get Kasey ready.'

'Ready for what?'

'I'm going to try again.'

'What?'

'To have her kill Mai,' he gave an impatient sounding noise. 'Please pay attention, you might find yourself more useful that way.'

'Sorry,' he lowered his gaze, 'but why now?'

'Why not now,' the Teen countered. 'Now is as good a time as any to try again, don't you think?'

'I guess.'

'Then its settled,' he folded his arms confidently. 'Now, get her ready.'

'Are we using the same thing as before?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I want to try something a little different this time.'

'Like what?'

'Another technique your daughter will be able to borrow from that Vii Sen girl.'

'What technique,' Duke frowned, not really sure why it was so important.

'The last techniques equal opposite,' he shrugged in reply. 'Now get her ready will you, we don't have a lot of time.'

'What do you mean? Is something else going on that I should know about?'

'Of course not,' the Teen rolled his eyes, 'there's nothing _you _need to know about. Now stop caring about this and do as you're told.'

'Okay,' he sighed, 'I will.'

* * *

'It'll take a few months for everything to be finalised,' a smile slid across Tristan's face as he spoke to the woman on the other end of the phone line, 'but we don't care. Just knowing they'll be ours soon enough is all we need.'

With a mild feeling of jealousy Kaiba gave a heavy sigh. He didn't begrudge Tristan having a family outside of him and the kids. In fact he actually kind of liked Tristan's parents, it was just…

'We're back,' Drake's voice interrupted his train of thoughts. 'Sorry we were gone so long, time kinda got away from us.'

At that both boys entered, as if to prove they were alright. Kaiba gave them a nod of acknowledgement, as beside him Tristan began to wrap up his phone conversation.

'Tay and I were wondering if we could have something to eat now. I know we only had dinner a little while ago, but…'

'Sure,' Kaiba shrugged, 'you'll just have to see to it yourselves mind.'

'Well we figured we would, right Tay.'

For a moment there was silence, then Drake laughed.

'Sure we can do that, come on.'

As they left a deep rooted shudder ran down Kaiba's spine. He didn't like the way Drake was communicating with his son, it seemed too…

'Do you think its telepathy,' Tristan made him half jump in surprise.

'I didn't realise you'd finished with your call,' Kaiba turned towards him, more than aware of the fact he hadn't answered.

'That's because you were zoned out,' he shook his head. 'Now answer the question.'

'Question?'

'Do you think its telepathy?'

'That what is telepathy?'

'Urgh,' Tristan groaned, 'you can be so frustrating sometimes. 'Do you think Tay is using telepathy with Drake?'

'I never thought of that,' Kaiba admitted. 'I guess it could be possible, but what I don't get is why.'

'Why what?'

'Why would Tay use telepathy to speak to Drake and not us?'

'Tay isn't exactly the best at using his telepathic gift you know, maybe he doesn't realise no one else can hear.'

'Maybe,' Kaiba began chewing on his lip nervously, 'and if it were anyone but Drake who could hear him I might agree with you on this, but…'

'Just because Catilin is a little… you know, it doesn't mean Drake automatically is too. That kid's always had a fairly good head on his shoulders considering all he's been through.'

'I know that, it's just…'

'What?'

'Something doesn't feel right about it, that's all. It doesn't feel like telepathy.'

'You think maybe…'

'I don't know,' he shook his head. 'All I know is what I feel and right now I feel like there's something very wrong with that situation.'

'But what? I mean…'

'If I knew what was wrong about it, then I'd have a lot more answers,' he sighed. 'But as it is, all I can tell you is that I don't like it one little bit. And I'm pretty sure no one else will either.'


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Crovell had no idea why, but Jo had suddenly grabbed hold of his forehead and begun grinning at him in an innately weird way. For some reason it sent shivers running up and down his spine as strange images began to filter their way into his mind.

'What…?'

'Shh,' she hushed him, 'just watch.'

Doing as he was told he closed his eyes, figuring that would make the watching easier somehow. He could see Lus chained to a wall in Ni's palace. The God of Evil himself stood not too far away, with a thunderously dark look filling his face. He appeared to be saying something to Lus, but Crovell couldn't make out a word of it. Flinching slightly, he pulled himself back from Jo.

'What's that all about?'

'Helen,' Jo's voice was as simple as her reply.

'Who?'

'She was supposed to be False's mentor, until his father intervened of course. And now she's about to become Queen of the Underworld.'

'What about Dee?'

'What about her?'

'Well isn't she…?'

'No,' Jo shook her head, 'she's never been officially made Queen of Hell; people just symbolically see her as such.'

'So what's so special about this Helen girl,' he frowned. 'Why should she get privileged with becoming his queen?'

'Because any child she produces with Ni will be a pure source of evil.'

'How? What's so special about Helen?'

'She became a Vii Sen for a purpose,' Jo tilted her head strangely. 'There's a purity in her caused by the fact she should have been a Blessed Mother.'

'I don't understand.'

'Don't you? Blessed Mothers always live, they never become Vii Sen.'

'I know that; that's what I don't understand, how did…?'

'Because she was a twin,' she sighed. 'Both shared the honour of being Blessed Mothers, but, as is so unfortunately often the case with twins, both weren't able to make it.'

'And because of that she became destined to marry the devil?'

'No,' Jo's face was filled with a serious look, 'she was given a Dual Destiny. She could also marry Lus.'

'Marry Lus?'

'Yes.'

'But Lus likes Kisara.'

'I know.'

'But Lus doesn't know Helen, how could he…'

'It'll be love at first sight,' Jo shrugged, 'he will fall for her no matter what.'

'Jo…'

'What is it C?'

'I don't think you're right here; I can't see Lus suddenly falling for Helen and forgetting about Kisara.'

'He won't forget about her, he could still end up with her even if he falls in love with Helen.'

'But…'

'I said Helen had a Dual Destiny, didn't I? Well she's not the only one.'

'I should have known.'

'Yes,' she smirked, 'you should have. Now I have more to show you.'

Without waiting for him to protest, she took hold of his forehead again. This time Crovell saw a spilt image. A small platoon of fire demons was approaching the hell palace, whilst an even smaller platoon of ice demons stalked its corridors. Blinking strangely and shaking his head, Crovell pulled back again.

'What's that all about?'

'A rebellion,' Jo grinned excitedly. 'Well, two actually; they're not working together.'

'I don't understand,' Crovell's jaw dropped open, 'what are they rebelling for?'

'I don't think even they know why,' she laughed. 'The idea was planted in their heads and they just don't want someone else getting their first. None of them are displeased with Ni's rule; they just don't want anyone else overthrowing him. Isn't it funny?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'not really.'

'A marriage between Ni and Helen would quell all of that instantly,' Jo tilted her head. 'That's why he's trying to force the wedding tonight; so he can have her before Lus realises he might want her.'

'Okay that makes no sense, why would a marriage between him and a Vii Sen Balancer quell the rebellion?'

'Because it's a symbolic defeating of good; don't you see that?'

'Not really…'

'Then see this,' she again reached towards his forehead, this time showing him Mokuba and Serenity sneaking through the palace, heading towards where the ice demons where.

'What the…?' He again pulled back. 'Why are they there?'

'They're the ones who put the idea of rebellion in the heads of the others. But none of the others wanted to work with them. Well… almost none of the others. Because of that they're now going to destroy both of the other rebel forces. Or try to.'

'Why?'

'Because they need to be the ones who win.'

'But why?'

'Because the lives of their children depend on it.'

'What?'

Without saying anything Jo placed her hands to Crovell's forehead again. This time he saw a single demon lurking in the gardens of the Kaiba mansion. Breathing heavily, he tried not to pull away, as he watching the shadowy demon stalk its way forward, its gaze focused on the room CiCi and Damon were in. Before he could see anymore, however, Jo pulled her hands away. For a few moments then there was a stunned silence.

'Who was that,' Crovell swallowed hard.

'That was Hickarama,' Jo's voice was once again simple and calm, 'the devil's daughter and should be heir.'

'What?'

'You heard me.'

'But… but she…'

'She's working with Mokuba and Serenity.'

'Why?'

'Because there's no one else she can work with.'

'This is madness.'

'No,' Jo shook her head, 'this is just a little bit of entertainment.'


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

'So we meet again,' Mokuba emerged from the shadows in order to confront Mertieha and her small band of ice demons. 'I thought you weren't going to rebel against your precious master.'

'I never said I wasn't going to rebel against him, just that I wasn't going to join _your_ rebellion against him,' Mertieha took on a defensive stance. 'So don't go getting ideas into your head Veronsen.'

'I wasn't going to get any ideas into my head,' he smirked, 'not even if you begged me to help you.'

'I'd never beg a pathetic creature like you for anything.'

'I wouldn't have thought you would,' Mokuba flicked an energy ball into his hands. 'But I can't very well have you ruining my plans now, can I?'

'You and your little wife can't take us all on Veronsen.'

'It's Veronsen-_Vii_ and do you really want to bet on that,' Serenity took on a defensive stance of her own. 'Because I've taken down a whole squad of demons twice your size without any problems.'

'They must have been weaklings compared to us, so bring it on.'

* * *

'Settle down you two,' Tristan scolded, having come upstairs to find both CiCi and Damon out of their beds again. 'Its way past your bedtime now,' he picked Damon up and attempted to give him a scolding look, 'you'll just be tired tomorrow if you don't get any sleep now.'

'There's no need to talk to us like little kids Parto,' CiCi frowned at him, 'we're not little kids.'

'Aren't you?'

'No,' Damon squeaked, 'we're big kids.'

'Oooh, are you now,' Tristan laughed. 'Well big kids need to go to bed at their bedtimes too.'

'No,' the little boy shook his head.

'Do you know more than me now?'

'Yes,' Damon grinned.

'You're a right little Kaiba now, aren't you?' Laughing again, Tristan began carrying Damon back towards his room.

'He always had been, right hateling,' CiCi poked her tongue out at her brother and he automatically returned the gesture.

'To bed CiCi,' Tristan shot her a look, as he secretly admired how well the siblings were getting along now, 'I won't tell you again.'

'Okay,' she turned and moved towards her own room.

Sighing slightly to himself, Tristan entered Damon's room and then lowered the cheeky little boy down into the bed.

'Parto Tristan,' there were more than a few uncertain tones in Damon's voice.

'What is it little one?'

'Who's in the shadows?'

'What?'

'The one who woke me,' he dropped his voice slightly, 'who's in the shadows?'

'I don't think there's anyone in the shadows,' he frowned, 'what makes you so sure someone is?'

'They woke me.'

'Were you even asleep to begin with?' Tristan half smiled at him.

'Uh-huh,' Damon nodded, his slight pout confirming his story. 'Then they woke me. And CiCi too, she said she knew.'

'Knew who it was in the shadows?'

'Knew someone was,' Damon shook his head. 'She said she didn't know who they were, but that she didn't think they were bad.'

'Really?'

'She said I should tell you when you came to put me back to bed. I think she thinks she knows who's in the shadows. Or you know who's in the shadows. But there is someone there.'

'I see.'

'Will you find out who they are and ask them why they woke me?'

'Of course,' Tristan did his best to hide his growing anxiety. 'You settle back to sleep now, okay.'

'Okay Parto Tristan,' Damon closed his eyes.

'Goodnight Damon.'

'Night night.'

Leaving the room with the door left partially open, Tristan made his way towards CiCi's room. If it had really been something not to worry about, then why had CiCi asked Damon to mention it to him? Gently he knocked on the door and waited to be invited in. To his surprise CiCi appeared at the door a moment later. There was a strangely anxious look on her face and something told Tristan she'd been expecting his visit.

'What's in the shadows,' Tristan altered Damon's question slightly.

'I'm not sure,' CiCi bit her lip nervously, 'but I don't think they're here for any good reason.'

'Then why did you tell Damon…'

'Would you rather I worried him into nightmares right before he went to bed?'

'No.'

'Then why ask me why I told him not to be afraid?'

'When exactly did you become such a good sister again?'

'When I had no other choice,' she averted her gaze.

'There's always a choice CiCi.'

'Is there,' she gazed up at him. 'Have you ever been kidnapped by your own parents? Have you ever been accused of being a demon by the people who gave you life?'

'Well no… not exactly,' now it was Tristan's turn to avert his gaze.

'Then you don't know what it's like, so you can't ask me questions like that.'

'Can't I?'

She hesitated for a moment, then shrugged.

'You try so hard to act older than you are,' Tristan sighed, 'there's no need for you to grow up so quickly you know.'

'Yes there is,' she kept her gaze low. 'I have to be there for Damon no matter what. I have to protect him from our parents. I have to make sure he's safe.'

'That's mine and Seto's job, not yours.'

'It's mine too. It's mine because I say its mine. Don't you understand that?'

'I do understand, but you're not in this alone.'

'I know,' she sighed, 'but I can't help feeling it sometimes. I've been feeling alone for so long.'

'Well you're not,' he pulled her into a hug. 'Don't ever forget that Seto and I are here for you.'

'I won't.'

'Promise?'

For a few moments she was silent. Then she stepped away from Tristan and lifted her head up towards him.

'I won't forget,' she promised, 'I know you're both here for me now; I won't ever forget that. I promise.'

'Good,' he pulled her back into a hug, 'good.'


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

'Well what do we have here then,' a fire demon, with a huge shield on his back and a deeply arrogant voice appeared in front of Kisara. 'A second generation Hateling in Ni's palace? You aught to be more careful girl.'

Swallowing hard, Kisara couldn't help but back away slightly. She hadn't meant to bump into anyone, but the fire demons had come upon her so suddenly. Feeling like a rabbit caught in a trap, her mind desperately tried to remember the training Kashmana had given her, but for some reason she couldn't call any of it to mind.

'Don't you have anything to say for yourself brethren,' the fire demon mocked. 'Don't you know it's rude to keep a leader waiting?'

'Leader,' she half choked out. 'How…?'

'Stupid child,' another of the demons glared, 'can't you recognise Ourama, the leader of our people when you see him Hateling? Didn't your mother teach you anything?'

'My mother didn't raise me,' she shook her head, 'Dee did.'

'Why,' the same demon started frowning, 'second gen virtually never get tossed aside.'

'I wasn't tossed aside,' Kisara gritted her teeth, 'I'm also a Vii Sen; I didn't have a choice.'

'Oh I see,' Ourama nodded slowly. 'Well I guess that means you're no use to us then.'

'I'm even less use to you then you'd think,' suddenly gaining confidence, she manifested her demon dagger into her hand.

'You can't be serious,' one of the other demons laughed in high amusement. 'You're not planning to take Ourama on all on your own, are you?'

'He doesn't look so tough,' she tried to sound braver than she really was. 'And I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you.'

'Wouldn't I little girl?'

'No,' she pulled herself up as tall as she could, 'I might be a Hateling, but I'm more powerful than you could possibly imagine.'

'We shall see,' Ourama smirked as he drew his own weapon. 'We shall see.'

* * *

'They're coming,' Ni and Lus appeared to bleat in unison.

Instantly they shot each other a rather annoyed look. Lus knew Ni didn't want him there. More than that, he didn't want the chance he could steal Helen away. No matter how much Ni protested, Lus knew it was true. It had to be true, nothing else explained Ni's behaviour. Not that Lus was claiming to be any kind of expert on the Lord of the Underworld. He wouldn't dare. But something in him told him these things were true and he'd never been much of a one to doubt his instincts.

'There's no need for you to do that,' Ni glared at him and Lus took the opportunity to again speak in unison with him.

After years of being around his Ohpayo cousins, Lus had mastered predicting what those around him were going to say. He then, along with learning to throw his voice, had taught himself to speak in unison with people.

'Stop it right now Lus or I'll…'

Before they could finish their mutually bleated statement, Helen and False entered. Helen had a strange kind of look on her face, as though she wasn't completely happy about what she was about to do, but at the same time not completely repellent to it. Taking a deep breath, Lus found himself checking her out. She looked just as good dressed in a satin red and black dress, as she did when he'd first seen her. Remembering the glimpse he'd seen of her almost naked, he couldn't help but blush. He knew he found her attractive, but…

'Ni,' Helen eyes momentarily glancing towards Lus, before nervously twisting away. 'I've something I need to tell you.'

'Oh?' Ni tilted his head curiously.

'It's about marrying you; I don't see why it needs to be so rushed. I don't know yet whether or not I love you and I won't marry you until I'm sure I love you. I made a promise to Dee about it and I'm not about to break my promise.'

'But you do love me,' Ni insisted, 'you can't keep denying that for much longer.'

'I'm not denying it anymore,' she twisted her gaze away. 'I just don't know whether or not it's true. There's a difference. I want to be sure, that's all.'

'I don't have time to waste waiting for you to be sure,' Ni's voice tinged with anger. 'I have a rebellion to quell and I can't do it alone.'

'You think I can help you?'

'I think marrying you can help me,' he corrected her. 'In fact I know it can.'

'So that's the only reason you want to marry me?' Helen met his gaze with a look crossed between annoyance and disappointment.

'No,' he shook his head, 'I want to marry you because I love you and you're meant to be with me. I want to marry you tonight to quell the rebellion; that's different.'

'Is it?' There was something about the way she was able to remain so confident and yet so defeated in her challenging of Ni that at once made Lus want her and pity her. 'Only I'm not so sure I want to marry you in such a rush.'

'Would you rather hell fell into disarray?'

'Hell is disarray,' Lus rolled his eyes, 'what does it matter whether or not you quash this rebellion. Its not like you can be overthrown, that would ruin the Balance; the multiverse wouldn't allow it.'

'I agree,' False nodded, 'the heavens wouldn't allow you to lose your place, regardless of whether or not you marry Helen right now; you can't be overthrown.'

'Just because I can't be overthrown, doesn't mean I can allow rebels in my ranks,' Ni shot back. 'Hell needs a sense of unity just as well as everywhere else does.'

'And I'm the one supposed to create that,' Helen sounded more than a little sceptical.

'Not create it,' he shook his head, 'just bring it back.'

'I can't believe the devil could be so worried about keeping the peace,' Lus couldn't help but laugh. 'Some anarchist you are.'

'Who said I was an anarchist,' Ni glared at him.

'You're the devil. You want hell to rise and take over everything. That would cause anarchy.'

'But that doesn't make me an anarchist.'

'Doesn't it?'

'You've a lot to learn cousin,' Ni smirked at him. 'It's just a shame I'm not going to get the chance to teach you.'


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Mai and Kashmana had been having odd conversations on and off for a while. Neither one of them was really sure what they should do with their time, although Mai blushed at the thoughts of what she would like to do with hers. Every single one of those thoughts made her feel guilty about betraying Joey. After all, she was certain she still loved him, but for some reason Kashmana was completely irresistible to her.

Out of pure curiosity Mai had started asking Kashmana about his family. From the way he descried it, it all sounded very complex, although Mai could tell one thing for sure. Kashmana loved every single one of them equally. They were his family and for the most part his blood. He loved them all without fear or discrimination. And he was completely dedicated to protecting them all no matter what the costs. The conversation just made Mai feel more torn than ever. After all, beneath his arrogance and chauvinistic charm, he was actually a decent guy. He just happened to have been brought up in an environment where things were a little more… complex.

'So,' Mai studied him for a moment, 'which of your wives do you get on with best?'

'Juniper Jeriker,' there was no hesitation. 'I met her when I was roaming through a beautiful little forest on Lucid. She's one of the few mortals I've ever taken up like that; most of my other partners have been from the clan.'

'I see,' she nodded thoughtfully.

'Saying that my favourite husband would have to be Suricak MacTay,' Kashmana grinned, clearly looking to try and shock her. 'He's my great nephew by my eldest half brother.'

'And why is he your favourite?'

'He talks to me in a way none of the others do. He's one of the few I married who's completely unafraid of me. The others…' he shrugged slightly. 'I don't strike terror into their hearts and they've no real reason to be wary of me, but the rumours about my birth means they're never truly comfortable being alone with me. It's kind of hurtful, sometimes, but mostly I just use it as an excuse for a group…'

'Okay,' Mai cut him off quickly, 'I think I get the idea.'

'Good,' he grinned, 'I would hate to have had to go into too much detail for you.'

'I'm sure.'

'Well I'm sure you're sure I'm sure,' he laughed. 'Now why don't we…' he cut himself off and began glancing edgily around the room.

'Are you okay,' Mai frowned at him.

'Yeah,' he shook his head and forced a smile. 'I just thought I sensed something.'

'Something like what?'

'I don't know,' he shook his head and glanced about nervously. 'Just… something.'

For a few moments they both fell silent, then Mai gave a strangely nervous laugh.

'Maybe you were imagining it.'

'Maybe,' he dragged out the word uncertainly, before adding with more conviction, 'perhaps we should go somewhere a little more crowded.'

'Like where?'

'My place?'

'I don't know,' she bit her lip nervously, 'Kisara told us to stay here. She doesn't trust you.'

'I know she doesn't, but there's something…'

He cut himself off again and this time Mai felt something too. Slowly getting to her feet, she made her way towards the door and glanced out into the dark passageway beyond. In the silence and the shadows which lay waiting there Mai felt certain she saw a strange patch of light glancing across the ceiling.

'Anything?' Kashmana's voice hushed from behind her.

'I'm not sure,' she pulled herself out into the corridor and walked a few paces along it.

'Be careful,' Kashmana followed closely behind, 'there could be anything out here.'

'There is anything out here,' a voice echoed, doing a near perfect imitation of Kashmana's.

'Who's there?'

'Wouldn't you like to know,' the voice continued to mimic his.

'Can't you tell us who you are,' Mai tried to sound less nervous than she was.

'Can't you tell me who you are,' the voice changed into a perfect impression of hers.

'I asked you first.'

'But I asked you second.'

'That doesn't make any sense,' Kashmana held his ground, 'show yourself.'

'If that's what you wish,' Kasey suddenly pulled herself out of the shadows before them.

Her eyes were filled with a strange kind of look, as if her whole body was straining to achieve something it wasn't truly capable of. Her hands then reached towards Mai, like a little girl reaching out to be picked up. Nervously Mai took a step towards her more than aware of the fact Kasey might still want her dead.

'I think she's trying to use Perfect Mimic,' Kashmana whispered. 'But it's not working too well because the person she's trying to copy it off doesn't know how to use that technique.'

'How do you know?'

'Perfect Mimic is one of the hardest Power Limitless techniques to master,' he let out a covert breath, 'and one which can only be copied perfectly if known perfectly by the power's host.'

'But why?'

'Because, like the name suggests, it's supposed to be a _perfect mimic_, anything less and…'

'I think I'm following you,' Mai nodded slowly. 'But why is Kasey trying to use it anyway?'

'Normally Perfect Mimic is used before certain Unholy Heaven attacks; it's used as a means of confusion.'

'Why?'

'I don't know,' he shook his head, 'I'm Power Ultimate, not Power Limitless, a whole different set of rules apply to me.'

'Yes, but you seem to know so much about…'

'How the powers work,' he cut her off. 'I know little about the psychology that uses them.'

'What do you mean?'

'Unholy Hell and Unholy Heaven attacks are about 99% fatal for the recipient. Those who know how to use them get off on the thrill of toying with death.'

'Even Kisara?'

'Okay,' he corrected himself, 'a lot of those who use them seem to, but not all. I guess it depends on your psychological state.'

'And what would you say Kasey's was right now,' Mai glanced towards the little girl, who was eyeing them up with evil intent.

'I'd say we need to run,' Kashmana took a step back, 'because you can't fight an Unholy technique and this isn't going to be pretty.'


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

For a long time SK stood there doing what he did best, watching what the others were up to. It didn't take a genius to see things were getting pretty heated, but it might have taken one to know this was all smoke and mirrors. The rebellion Ni feared hadn't even started yet, nor was it close to starting. But that didn't mean the current situation wouldn't cause problems if not resolved properly.

'It peculiar, don't you think,' Jay's voice suddenly sounded from behind him, 'that Ni has every idea what's coming and yet is completely clueless about when. And when, of course, is the most important part.'

Slowly SK turned to face the ghostly apparition behind him. Them communicating like this still felt strange and new to him and yet at the same time…

'So… does the rest of you have a new place yet?' SK tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

'Yes, but like I said before the person the rest of me will become will not be the same as the person I was.'

'I know I just…. If you are to be reborn in any way, shape or form I'd rather you remained as you are.'

'You like me the way I am, you mean?'

'Is that so wrong?'

For a few moments Jay was silent, then he smiled a strange smile and shook his head.

'No, it's not wrong.'

'The child you're going to become a part of will be a powerful one, you know,' SK sighed. 'Why must you always be so difficult?'

'I wasn't trying to be difficult; I didn't choose who I was going to be reborn as and neither has anyone down there. Things aren't as they seem you know.'

'What?'

'The multiverse could still have other plans for the rest of me. There's no reason for me to just come back as one person you know and they could still change what I could become.'

'Would you mind that?'

'I wouldn't have a choice now, would I? And it's not like this part of me will be joining the rest so why would I mind either way?'

'Are you sure?'

Again he was silent, then he just shrugged and continued not saying anything. Sighing to himself, SK turned his attention back towards the others.

'Catilin has herself quite some carer,' Jay sighed.

'I'm trying my best,' SK glanced back towards him, 'but there's not exactly much I can do right now.'

'Who said I was talking about you,' he moved forward, glancing down at the portal SK was watching the others through. 'Don't you recognise anyone when you see them?'

'See who?'

'Just look,' Jay pointed down at someone.

'What about her,' SK frowned.

'Don't you know who she is?'

'Should I?'

'How long have you been their Helper now?'

'I'm not exactly their Helper anymore,' SK shot him a look.

'I know that,' Jay rolled his eyes, 'but that doesn't mean you can forget everything you should have learnt. And you should have learnt all about her.'

'Why?'

'Because she is far from the ordinary, can't you tell?'

'I don't exactly know much about…'

'That doesn't matter. You still should know who that is.'

'Why?'

'Because that's Arc Archer; keeper of the Amulet of Feathers.'

'You mean?'

'Yes.'

'But… how?'

'What do you mean how,' Jay rolled his eyes again. 'Really, it's been almost seventeen years and you're still as clueless as when I left.'

'I'm not clueless.'

'Then why didn't you see who that was right away?'

'I was supposed to?'

'Yes!'

For a few moments SK studied the image, then he ran his hands back through his hair, before shaking his head despairingly.

'Is it a good idea to leave her there?'

'Leave who there?'

'Catilin.'

'We've already talked about this, she'll be fine for now,' Jay reassured him. 'Although you might want to have a word to Arc about using dial out codes.'

'What?'

'Check the records and try paying more attention to your former charges, then maybe you wouldn't be so clueless.'

'Can't you just tell me what's going on?'

'And miss out on all the fun of watching you try and figure it out?'

'How is that fun?'

'How is it not?'

'You can be so annoying sometimes,' SK glared at him. 'How could I ever have forgotten that?'

'You idolised me after I ascended; it's not my fault if you forgot about the bad stuff.'

'Isn't it?'

'You can't blame me for everything your whole existence SK,' Jay shot him a look. 'I'm not your number one suspect anymore, I'm a part of you.'

'What about the rest of you,' he smirked, 'it is about to be reborn, remember?'

'As a kind of hybrid, maybe even several kinds, so how can you compare them to me? You know it really is time you found yourself a new number one suspect.'

'Yeah, you're right,' he laughed and lowered his head slightly, 'I guess I will.'

End.


End file.
